See Me For Who I Am!
by Joya Verde
Summary: CH.7 LEMON! YAOI Naruto is not who he seems to be and after being cheated on by Sasu and replaced by a slut, he goes on a secret mission where he meets an old 'friend'. Will he let this man into his heart or are there more than what the eye can see R
1. Welcome Home

**See Me For Who I Am**

Summary: Yaoi. Naruto lives a double life in Konoha. He isn't as stupid as people take him for. Sasuke and Naruto are in a relationship, but they break up later, and Naruo leaves Konoha. When he returns, he's changed, but as beautiful as ever. Slowly, everyone in Konoha sees him in a new light. Naruto is attracting trouble without even knowing.

A/N: If you don't like to read about guys making out or doing 'stuff' then you may leave or flame me to your hearts content.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Kyuubi talking_

See me for who I am…

* * *

That night…

Naruto walks home to the house he shares with Sasuke, exhausted and hungry. He just got back from another yet successful mission.

Naruto, a young man of 16, has been promoted as an Anbu, a deadly rank in ninja status, who are ordered from the Hokage to hunt down Missing Nins, ninja's who ran away from their respected countries, or ninjas with terrible records that needs to be removed from the land of the living and disappear like they were never born.

The mission Naruto had just completed was hunting down a group of rogue nins from the Hidden Village of Grass.

The mission wasn't as hard as Tsunade-baba made it sound.

All he had to do was kill twenty-some ninjas (who were the most powerful ninjas in their country) on his own, retrieve the stolen scrolls (about fifteen of them), and wait for the Hunter nins from the Hidden Village of Wave to come dispose of the bodies forever.

Then he was to come straight back to the Hokage Tower to show the fifth Hokage, Tsunade, the scrolls that he has taken from the rogue nins, as proof of the finished mission. And the report he will have to hand in the next night.

Again, the mission wasn't so hard for Naruto.

Naruto Uzumaki has two lives in Konoha, the village he was born and grew up in.

During the day, he is seen as your average teenage ninja, at the level of a chunin like all the other teenagers his age, the old Rookie Nine, and a few other ninjas who aren't really that important.

At night, he is the angel of death, sworn to keep secrecy and his identity behind a pure black mask with the shape of a fox that hides his young but beautiful face.

After his sixteenth birthday, he has proven to the Hokage that he is stronger than a jounin by defeating the legendary Copycat ninja, Hatake Kakashi, Naruto's old sensei, on a one on one battle with him one night, with the Hokage watching.

The fight didn't even last twenty minutes before Naruto defeated his old teacher, proving his strength and intelligence to both the Hokage and Kakashi, who never knew his student was so smart.

That night, Naruto was secretly promoted to Anbu, but only to serve the Hokage and Konoha, and was to tell no one of his new rank as Anbu to a soul in Konoha, not even Sasuke, his lover and best friend.

Since then, Naruto has been playing two lives. Not that he minded.

Naruto always had two lives anyways. One life was a stupid blonde ninja, the screw up in Konoha, the annoying loudmouth brat, who loved ramen and his orange jumpsuit, and who had the biggest crush in Sakura.

It was all a fake.

In reality, Naruto was a quiet boy at heart. He loved training, but he also loved to learn all sorts of new techniques.

Naruto HATED the colour orange. He rather wears clothes that were dark or just not able to attract any attention. But when he first moved into his apartment, all he found in his closet were the bright orange jumpsuit. He didn't have enough money to buy a new wardrobe.

He acts like a mischievous boy, a screw up, a loudmouth, and an idiot because it's his protection from the people in his village.

The Sandaime had even once told Naruto himself when Naruto was younger, that he should put up his own protection.

_Flashback_

Naruto was 5 years old. He was quite a pretty child at his age. He had bright golden hair that was up to his neck, odd whisker marks on his cheeks, and the most beautiful ocean blue eyes in all of Konoha.

He was wearing old clack shoes, old grey socks, black shorts and a white t-shirt, which was all given to him from the Konoha's Salvation Army.

Naruto was currently by himself at the playground next to his school. He noticed there weren't any kids nearby, so he took out his book from his bag about ninjas of the past, and started reading by himself.

A few minutes in reading, he felt a presence next to him. When he looked up, he sees the third Hokage.

Naruo quickly gets off the ground, dusted his pants, and gave the old man a small bow.

The Sandaime smiles and gave a little chuckle. He patted Naruto's head, and Naruto looked up to see the old man smiling warmly at him.

He was so happy he gave his goofiest grin to the Saindaime, who chuckled again.

The Sandaime sat down on the ground and Naruto followed suit, staring at the great man in awe, who was also in the book he was reading.

Naruto always looked to great people from his books. They were so strong and brave; he wanted to be just like them.

The Sandaime noticed the book Naruto was reading.

"Hmmm? Is that an interesting book you're reading, Naruto?"

Naruto gave a small blush and nodded.

" I… It's about… all the great people who ever lived. The…they are brave and strong people …I …I want to be just like them someday!"

The Sandaime looked surprised. He gave Naruto a small smile.

"Someday you say? Why not now?"

'Because if I do it now, I might be hated even more…' thought Naruto.

"Ummm… because the people in the village might not like that…"

"And why should the people of this village and what they think affect you?"

"Well, I love this village… and even if the people don't like me, I still love them and won't do anything that will upset them… they let me live here and has given me a house to live in. I'm a pretty lucky boy you know ji-ji…"

The Sandaime couldn't help but give Naruto a sad smile. The boy was already so strong at this day and age… there's no doubt he will be stronger in the future…

"Listen Naruto… I have a way that people might not hurt you so much… Would you like to know?"

"Of… Of course!"

"Well then, listen closely."

Naruto shifted closer to the Sandaime.

"This is called… an act."

"An act?" Naruto asks, confused.

"An act." The Hokage confirmed.

"Okay… what do I have to do?"

"You have to be someone you're not. You're a very smart boy Naruto, maybe as smart as Nara Shikamaru- "

"That guy is smart all right, but he's just so lazy…"

The old man smiled. So Naruto can see that as well. Interesting… what else does he know or see? The old man will have to ask some other day.

"That's right Naruto. Now, as I was saying, people in this village cannot know how smart you are, or else they will be scared and might hurt you more. You're going to have to be someone new, someone different so you won't worry the villagers too much."

"You mean… someone who is the opposite as I am?"

The old man smiled. "That's right."

"So… someone who's loud, obnoxious, annoying, stupid, likes ramen, hates to learn, loves to play tricks, loves to be lazy and likes Haruno Sakura?"

The Sandaime starts laughing.

"Yes, perhaps something like that. Do you not like you classmate Miss Haruno?"

"No. Her forehead is too big, she hates me a lot, and she's annoying."

The Sandaime laughs harder at that.

_End Flashback_

To this day, the villagers and his friends still have not figured out the mask Naruto has made.

It was good, but somewhat sad.

In a way, it's like he has never trusted his friends like how they trust him. But, he suppose, in order to protect himself, it was the right thing to do.

Finally, Naruto was at the front door of his and Sasuke's house, which was actually the Uchiha estate. It was gigantic enough for them both to live in, train in, and enjoy. They moved in after Sasuke turned 15.

Sasuke and Naruto have been together after Naruto got Sasuke back from Orochimaru, about 2 years ago. Naruto really really REALLY like Sasuke, maybe even close to loving the young man, but even after all these years, Naruto still can't reveal himself.

Not yet atleast.

Not until they have killed Orochimaru and the Akatsuki. Then, can Naruo finally reveal himself…

Upon entering the house, he was hit by a strong smell of perfume. Female perfume. And this perfume did not smell like anyone who Naruto knew that might wear.

Over the years, Naruto's senses have heightened because of Kyuubi and always using his powers. It wasn't so bad, but bad smells or super strong smells usually makes Naruto a bit queasy… but he never told anyone that…

He walked in the house, and saw a red jacket hanging on the couch. As he walks towards the bedroom where he hears talking, he sees discarded clothing of both the unknown female and his lover's.

He paid them no attention.

He finally reaches the door. He hid his chakra signature and stands there… listening to the talking inside.

"…mine?"

"Yes. I… it's yours…"

"And how the hell do you know? You've slept with men practically every hour every day besides me. What makes you think it's mine? Oh… I get it… you want my money? Or someone to support you?"

"NO! That's not what I want Sasuke-kun. But, you must know I'm telling the truth! I… after being with you… I've stopped sleeping with other men… and it's already been a month… I…"

"Alright. If it's true, if this baby really is mine, then I will take care of you and this baby."

"Sasuke-kun… you're not joking… are you? I mean, what about Naruto?"

"…Naruto…? Hah… he was nothing but a good fuck and a good sparring partner."

Stab.

"After all, one of my missions in life is to restore my clan and kill Itachi. I thought I'd use Naruto to help me kill Itachi, then restore my clan… but I suppose restoring will have to come first…"

"Oh Sasuke-kun…"

"Oh how touching… I know I shouldn't ruin the moment but I just can't help it…"

"Gasp!"

"N-Naruto!"

"Tadaima…"


	2. Leaving

**See Me For Who I Am**

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! The moment you're all been waiting for, Chapter 2 of See Me For Who I am!

LOTS of talking this chapter. Tell me what you think afterwards! Thanks.

THANK YOU GLEHDYS! THE WONDERFUL AUTHORESS WHO VOLUNTEERED TO REVIEW MY WORK! I WOULDN'T HAVE DONE IT WITHOUT YOU!

**Summary:**Yaoi. Naruto lives a double life in Konoha. He isn't as stupid as people take him for. Sasuke and Naruto are in a relationship, but Sasuke does something stupid, and they break up later. Naruto leaves Konoha afterwards, without his friends knowing. When he returns, he's changed, but as beautiful as ever. Slowly, everyone in Konoha sees him in a new light. Naruto is attracting trouble without even knowing. What is our blonde ninja to do?

**A/N:** If you don't like to read about guys making out or doing 'stuff' then you may leave or flame me to your hearts content.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Naruto. I wish I did though. But if I did I bet it'd be all screwed up.

**Pairings:** At the beginning it's Sasu/Naru/Sasu. Later, it would be many people/Naru. You can decide/vote if you like.

**Note:****Yum2** had asked me a question that maybe some of you are confused about as well:

**Q:** **Are Sasuke and Naruto's relationship known to the public?**

**A:** Sasuke and Naruto's relationship ISN'T known to public, because Sasuke told Naruto the time wasn't right to tell the entire village, but they will 'someday'. Naruto agreed of course, because he knew if he told the entire village, he and Sasuke would be screwed.

**Q:** **Does everyone know about them being lovers?**

**A:** Tsunade, Kakashi, Jiraiya, and many of Sasuke's and Naruto's good friends knew. They were okay about it, but not all the way. I will write about that in another chapter someday.

**Q:** **If the relationship was a secret matter, how does the woman know?**

**A:** The woman knows because she's been sleeping with Sasuke for a while, and Sasuke had told her a few times that he was living with Naruto, and stuff between them. The woman didn't care because she's a slut, and Sasuke was willing to sleep with her. What woman in their right mind would say no? THIS woman isn't one of them.

If you have any questions what so ever, feel free to write them to me.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-Expressions-

_Kyuubi talking_

* * *

Previously:

_"After all, one of my missions in life is to restore my clan and kill Itachi. I thought I'd use Naruto to help me kill Itachi, then restore my clan… but I suppose restoring will have to come first…"_

_Oh Sasuke-kun…"_

"_Oh how touching… I know I shouldn't ruin the moment but I just can't help it…"_

_"-Gasp-!"_

_"N-Naruto!"_

_"Tadaima…"_

**Chapter two: Leaving**

Uchiha's Residence

"Y-You're back so soon… I thought you said this mission was going to take you a at least another day or so."

"You'd like that wouldn't you, you whore."

Naruto had told Sasuke he was going to be away for a couple of days to a week doing Tsunade-baba a mission that required for him to go to another foreign country to deliver something important, just a small C rank mission.

_Flashback_

Sasuke didn't say anything, only nodded.

"Come back safely, Dobe." Smirk.

"OI! Teme! What have I told you about calling me an idiot!"

"You've told me countless times not to call you that of course…"

"Yeah! That's right!"

"…But how can I not call you a idiot when you look and act like one all the time…?"

"-Grrr-…"

Naruto pounced on Sasuke, and they started rolling around the floor trying to throw a decent punch or a kick at one another.

One thing led to another of course, and before any of them knew it, they were making out on the floor, with Naruto on top of Sasuke.

Naruto had both of Sasuke's hands held above his head; his legs were on either side of Sasuke's hips, and his tongue deep in Sasuke's mouth, having an all out tongue war.

Naruto had his tongue inside of Sasuke mouth, tasting mint, dark chocolate, and something that could only be defined as Sasuke... something spicy and fresh… it was quite addictive.

Sasuke was on his back, moaning and rubbing himself roughly against Naruto. Naruto groaned at Sasuke's mouth, and grounded his jean clad pelvis against Sasuke's 'little problem.'

Both boys broke the kiss, letting out a soft moan.

Both were out of breath, panting, lips still close enough for another kiss.

"-Pant-…-pant-…-pant-…So…who's…a dobe?"

Sasuke was still panting, but smirks nonetheless.

"You are… who else?"

The rest of the argument took place within the bedroom.

_End Flashback_

Sasuke winces at the comment.

While Sasuke was collecting his thoughts, Naruto took this chance to take a good look at the woman that was on the bed with Sasuke... HIS bed...THEIR bed.

The woman looked no older than 18. She had dirty blonde hair, dark, forest green eyes, and full, red luscious lips.

Her face was long and thin, her make up was smudged, but from where Naruto was standing, he could see that her skin was really light, but not perfect. There were marks all over her body. Bruises, small cuts, and a few scratches… No doubt from all the 'lovemaking' that was going on between the two.

She looked slightly shorter than Naruto, about a head shorter or so(Naruto was already taller than Sasuke by half a head).She was, overall, a pretty woman, with a body some girls in their village would kill for...literally.

'Too bad there are none of them right now… or for sure this girl would be dead on the floor long time ago for sleeping with their "Sasuke-kun" and still on the same bed as him. And who can forget that she's pregnant with his child?'

She was currently sitting on their bed, with the blankets wrapped securely around her, and staring at Naruto, unmoving. She looked scared, like she wanted to hide away from his gaze.

'Why should she look scared…? It's not like I'm going to kill her...well, not now anyways...'

_-Chuckle- Perhaps it has something to do with the way you're looking at her. You look like you want to eat her. Or better yet, kill her._

Unknown to Naruto, his eyes were now blood red; they were Kyuubi's eyes. Kyuubi was awake right now, watching the scene before him. To say the demon was amused right now was an understatement. Kyuubi was downright pissed. When the fox is as pissed as he is right now, he needed to vent out his frustrations _somehow..._usually it was sex with the Uchiha, but now it seemed like he's found another mate...what's a fox to do other than shed his blood...?

Although his eyes went back to their natural colour, when Naruto smirked at the woman, she shuddered, and huddled closer to Sasuke, who still hasn't said anything, but was looking at his hands, not knowing what to do or say.

"Sasuke-kun, why don't you introduce me to our guest? It's really rude not to you know."

"Mia… maybe you should go right now."

As the woman, Mia, tried to get up, taking the blankets with her, she was stopped by Naruto's hard, cold emotionless voice. "Stop. You leave, and I will kill your lover here. Or should I say, MY lover…?"

"Naruto, she has nothing to with this! Just let her leave."

"No." Naruto gives Sasuke a sadistic smile. "Why can't you let her stay? I mean, all I want to do is get to know her, the woman who has been screwing around with my boyfriend behind my back for who knows how long… I do deserve to know _some_ things, don't I…?"

As Naruto said those words, he walked into the room, up to Mia, and grabbed her face. He started rubbing her face very softly. Mia was as still as a stone. Not knowing what to do with the Demon Container near her, touching her, all she could do was close her eyes, hoping he will leave her alone soon.

"Don't touch her!"

'This isn't like Naruto at all. Naruto would never be this sadistic, this disturbing or…frightening… The Naruto I know would be throwing a fit right now… He would be screaming at me and trying to beat the shit out of me…So…Who is this person?'

"And why not, Sasuke? It's not like I'm damaging her body in any way… or is it you're worried that I might do something _drastic_that might make her lose your child…? Is that what you're worried about?"

Sasuke didn't even think before making his next move.

Sasuke ran up to Naruto, hoping to knock him away from Mia andbeat some sense into him, only to be slammed against the wall opposite of where Naruto and Mia were standing, all in a blink of an eye.

Sasuke's head made impact with the wall HARD, making Sasuke a little dizzy.

'W…When did Naruto get so…?'

"Listen to me you bastard, and listen closely."

There was so much venom and hatred in his voice…it took Sasuke all his willpower not to flinch. Naruto's grip on his neck was strong, although not strong enough to cut Sasuke's air circuit,it wasenough to make it hard for him to breathe properly.

"I won't touch your woman, but I want you to get stronger. I'm going to go away once again, but longer this time.You should be glad to know thatI will **never** return to this God forsaken hell hole I used to call home, because it's filled with the stench of you and that slut over there."

Naruto turns his head towards the crumpled woman on the floor, crying softly while watching him and Sasuke, not knowing what to do.

"When I come back, I need to know you got stronger. Or I will kill you."

At that, Naruto dropped Sasuke on the floor, and Sasuke collapsed on the ground, looking up at Naruto with emotionless eyes, as cold as Naruto's. Then, he smirked at him.

"What makes you think I can't beat you in a fight right here, right now, Dead Last?"

Naruto returns the smirks at that comment. "That's obvious you dumb ass. I have beaten Hatake Kakashi, the great Copycat ninja, in a sparring match. Something you have never, and still can't do. So, you think you can beat me? Think again."

With that, Naruto turned his back on the two couple.

"Oh, and congratulations with the kid.And I hope you'll all rot in hell."

* * *

At The Hokage's Tower…

"Sasuke did WHAT!"

"You heard me Baa-chan. Unless your hearing has gotten worse , afterall, being an old woman at your agelike your-"

POW.

"…Ow…"

"Ahem. No need to be so cold Naruto. I know this might be hard for you-"

"Hard for me? You don't know the least of it Baa-chan. This isn't hard for me at all. I never opened myself completely to that slut. So how can this be hard for me? I'm only disappointed in myself for trusting him so easily."

Tsunade winces at Naruto's choice of words. Of course, if the boy wasn't hurt or broken in the inside, the most he should feel is anger and betrayal. He's been through it so much he shouldn't be too affected. But, this was his lover. The poor kid. He's been through so much at a young age. Sooner or later he just might fall apart…

'Please, someone out there, anywhere, give Naruto the happiness he deserves…"

"OI! Obaa-chan! You daydreaming on me again? Hello? Anyone home in that wrinkly head of yours?"

POW. SLAM.

"AHEM. I'm sorry Naruto, what were you saying?"

"…I hate you…"

"Yes, I love you too you little punk. So what do you want me to do for you? You came in here for a reason I'm sure."

"…Yeah. I want you to give me a long term mission."

"You want me to do what!"

"I want you to give me a long mission. Something for me to do to forget about Konoha, something to make me forget about him and wanted to kill HIM."

Tsunade was reluctant. She didn't have a clue what to do, and she was the Hokage for Kami's sake!

She could always say no of course, but then again, she didn't want Naruto to do something stupid…like kill either Sasuke or the woman…

Tsunade knows Naruto is capable of doing it without anyone knowing. It seems like Naruto was always this smart and skilled, but hides it behind a perfect mask of smiles and optimism. If Naruto did kill either of these people, the village would never suspect Naruto, thinking he isn't strong enough to kill THE Uchiha Sasuke, and a woman Naruto wouldn't even know… who in their right mind would suspect Naruto but maybe a few people who hates Naruto?

But if Tsunade lets Naruto go out, who knows what the boy would get himself into…

Tsunade was worried. Over the years as a Hokage and having Naruto around, he has become the little brother she had loved and lost, but has found once again.

Even though the one behind Naruto's mask of joy and happiness is a boy who's quiet, dark, secretive and is practically as intelligent as Nara Shikamaru, he's still the warm young man who loves to be there for people, and loves to help those around him.

It's good that no one ever knew of the boy behind the mask. For if they did, Naruto might not be the same as he is today. He would have been broken countless times already.

Tsunade knew Naruto was able to take care of himself, but just in case…

"Alright brat. I'll give you a mission."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama"

'He only calls me that when he's really serious or up to something…'

"Only if you promise to report back to me every once in a while during your mission."

"Alright. I agree"

"…Alright Naruto… I'll give you this mission that I have just received from the Hidden Village of Lightning. This mission should take you at least more than a few months to complete."

"But because it's me, I know it wouldn't even take a month…"

"Not true. This mission would take the average ninja at least a few years. This mission requires you to stay in the Lightning country for a while. It may take you a month, or it may take you 5 years. All you have to do is gather all the information you can about this country and from the people within. Our sources from the village have told us there are a large group of men and women who are planning an attack a fellow ally country of ours. We must do all we can to stop this group from expanding and carrying out their plan."

"Sounds easy enough."

"Well, you're going to have to go undercover, I mean change your name and identity. Because you have the Kyuubi, who can morph into any being, it shouldn't be too hard for you."

"Alright, changing my name and stuff is easy enough, but why can't I go as I am now?"

"The whisker marks may give you away as the Kyuubi container. And if you haven't noticed, you look a lot like your father as the days go by… people may suspect something…"

It was true though. Naruto bears the remarkable resemblance of the late fourth Hokage, not that anyone in the village will admit that, thinking the brave man died childless for his wife had died during the fight with Kyuubi. No one knew she was pregnant other than the third Hokage and now Tsunade. Jiraiya knows too, but he had found out not too long ago when he and Tsunade were talking about Naruto one day.

_Flashback_

"What did you say, Tsunade?"

"You heard me you stupid hermit!"

"I know…but you must understand that it's still quite hard to grasp… I mean...I didn't know Arashi and Amaaya were with child...he didn't even tell his old teacher! some student..."

"I know what you mean…but you shouldn't have been too shocked. I mean, you've trained Arashi, and now you're training his son! Of all the people I'd think should realize their relations first I thought it'd be you. But you have proven to me once again how dense you can be. Amazing."

"Awww…Tsunade, why are you always so harsh on me like that? Unless you're hiding some unknown feelings you'd like to share…"

As Jiraiya said these words, he slipped closer to Tsunade, and held one of her hands, caressing it softly.

Of course, that earned him a slap on the face that sent him flying out of the Fifth Hokage's office, out the building, and out of Konoha.

"Stupid perverted dumb-ass hermit… he'll never learn! I feel so sorry for you Arashi… and your son has been effected too…"

_End Flashback_

"FINE. I'll make myself different. Someone no one has ever seen before."

Naruto said, crossing his arms like a little kid.

Tsunade smiles at him. "That's a good boy. Got any idea for a disguise so far?"

Naruto thinks for a moment, and his eyes turned a lighter colour, as if he were in a trance.

'He's talking to Kyuubi again. I wonder what they would be talking about…?'

Naruto's P.O.V.

'Well, she said a disguise right? I can ALWAYS use THAT look I suppose…I mean, people wouldn't recognize me, but would it be too much?'

_Of course not. It WOULD be the perfect disguise, you know that you stupid brat._

'Hey! Enough with the stupid comments! I've lost enough brain cells from Baa-chan's hits ok…?'

_It's not like you had much anyways…_

'What's that you say, you damned fox?'

_I said you're pretty, and you need a good screw in the ass you moron._

'Sure…'

'Ok. So we're going to stick with that idea?'

_I already agreed. What's stopping YOU from agreeing? We wouldn't even be using any chakra at all. Isn't that good enough?_

'I guess… you're right.'

Normal P.O.V.

"Naruto? You with me?"

"Wha? Oh. Yeah. Of course. Sure…"

"That's great! You know, you had me worried for a moment. I thought I might've made you a bit more brain damaged than before."

"HEY!"

"Whatever. Any idea for a disguise yet?"

"Yeah. Kyuubi and I agreed with this one. It's something that we 'sort of' made a long time ago by accident..."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Show it to me."

Naruto nodded his head and took in a deep breath, and let it out. He was still unsure, but one look at Tsunade's encouraging smile, it made him forget all about his insecurities. Just like all those times in the past…

With a determine face, Naruto whispered something Tsunade couldn't hear, whether it be some sort of jutsu or spell, she couldn't determine or tell. All of a sudden, there was a small blast of purple smoke, and when it cleared, Tsunade forgot all about the mumbled spell, and let out a shocked gasp she couldn't hold.

At the Uchiha's residence…

Sasuke was having a nightmare.

_Dream_

In his dreams, it started with seeing Naruto walk away from him, in a long dark road. Suddenly, Itachi appears, smirking and following Naruto. All of a sudden, there was screaming, and blood was everywhere. It was chaos wherever Sasuke looked.

Sasuke couldn't see Naruto, but he saw bodies after bodies of his family, people from the Uchiha clan, people he had killed in the past, and he saw Mia among them. But he didn't care about that.

"NARUTO! Naruto, where are you!"

When Sasuke screamed those words out, everything suddenly went pitch black.

Sasuke was alone. He was alone once again.

Just as suddenly, everyone Sasuke ever knew and cared about somehow materialized in front of him. Sasuke was glad, but they were looking at him with disgust on their faces.

_"-Hmmm-… Such a fragile boy…"_

_"I wonder why is he so weak…?"_

"…Shut up."

Sasuke looks all around him, seeing each face, each person he knew and even somewhat cared for, sneering at him, pointing at him.  
'...laughing at me...making fun of me... is this how Naruto sometimes feels?'

_"So weak and pathetic…"_

"Shut up! Leave me alone!"

Sasuke reached behind himsekf, hopefully to grab a weapon to try to scare them off...but of course...it was a nightmare...and nothing ever goes right in a nightmare...Sasuke finds that out when he realized he didn't have his weapon pouch with him...

'Damn!'

_"He will never reach to Itachi's standards."_

_"What a shame in the family…"_

"Shut up shut up SHUT UP!"

Sasuke was close to collapsing. Unable to take the pain of being smothered by insults...it was too much on the usually prideful, cold-bastard UchihaSasuke...

_"The Black Sheep of the Uchiha clan…"_

_"Truly a disgrace…"_

"AUUUGGGGHHHHHHH!"

_"Get stronger."_

Naruto…?

Sasuke sees Naruto, but just as suddenly, Itachi appears in Naruto's place.

_"That's right Sasuke, get stronger…get stronger so you may kill me…or have you forgotten…?"_

The Itachi figure disappeared and Naruto appears once again.

"Naruto…Naruto…!"

_"Get Stronger Sasuke…or I will kill you."_

In replace of Naruto were two large purple eyes, glaring down at him.

_End Dream_

Sasuke wakes up, sweating and panting. His heart was pounding so hard he swore it could be heard if someone were outside. Mia was still sleeping next to him, with a conteneted expression on her face.

His heart rate slowed down. What a strange dream he had. But what did it all mean?

Naruto was gone. He just remembered that.

'Whatever. I don't need him to survive. I can kill Itachi on my own.'

Nartuo's words from earlier came back to him. He never had a chance to think about them. 'He defeated Kakashi-sensei? -Snort- Yeah right… Impossible… Although… I have to ask for sure… Why would he even have a fight with Kakashi… how could he have possibly won… aren't I stronger than him… how did he get so fast…?'

There were many questions in his head that he didn't know how to answer. Still, other than those thoughts, the eyes from his dream haunted him. Those purple eyes… they were so cold, but so beautiful… they looked familiar. How is that possible…? Sasuke didn't know anyone with purple eyes.

Sasuke doesn't know, and doesn't want to think anymore… he was tired, but remembering those eyes brought a shiver down Sasuke's body, and made him a bit sad.

'Why should I feel sad? It doesn't make sense. -Hmph- Whatever. It's just a stupid dream. I doubt it has any meaning anyways...'

How wrong he was. And he was just about to find out…

_Translations:  
_Jii-Jii: Grandpa  
Baa-Baa: Grandma  
Dobe: Stupid/Dead last  
Teme: Bastard

Ummm…anything else, feel free to ask.

So. Did you like? Hate? Have a suggestion? Please review them all to me! I'd be happy to accept all sorts of comments. As long as I can improve this story…


	3. Saying GoodBye

**See Me For Who I Am**

Wow. You love me…you really love me…-Sniff-

Hehehe. Anyways, I was planning to update at least a chapter per week, but lately my internet is screwed, so it might take a while to update. But hey, at least I made the next chapter before the week was really over… hehehehe…

**Summary:** Yaoi. Naruto lives a double life in Konoha. He isn't as stupid as people take him for. Sasuke and Naruto are in a relationship, but Sasuke does something stupid, and they break up later. Naruto leaves Konoha afterwards, without his friends knowing. When he returns, he's changed, but as beautiful as ever. Slowly, everyone in Konoha sees him in a new light. Naruto is attracting trouble without even knowing. What is our blonde ninja to do?

**A/N:** If you don't like to read about guys making out or doing 'stuff' then you may leave or flame me to your hearts content.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. I wish I did though. But if I did I bet it'd be all screwed up. D

**Pairings:** At the beginning it's Sasu/Naru, Mia/Sasu. Later, it would be many people/Naru. You can decide/vote if you like.

**Note:** any questions, please ask me.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-Expressions-

_Kyuubi talking_

* * *

Previously: 

_Nartuo's words from earlier came back to him. He never had a chance to think about them. 'He defeated Kakashi-sensei? –Snort- Yeah right… Impossible… Although… I have to ask for sure… Why would he even have a fight with Kakashi… how could he have possibly won… aren't I stronger than him… how did he get so fast…?'_

_There were many questions in his head that he didn't know how to answer. Still, other than those thoughts, the eyes from his dream haunted him. Those purple eyes… they were so cold, but so beautiful… they looked familiar. How is that possible…? Sasuke didn't know anyone with purple eyes._

_Sasuke didn't know, and doesn't want to think anymore… he was tired, but remembering those eyes brought a shiver down Sasuke's body, and made him a bit sad._

'_Why should I feel sad? It doesn't make sense. -Hmph- Whatever. It's just a stupid dream. I doubt it has any meaning anyways...'_

_How wrong he was. And he was just about to find out soon enough…_

**Chapter 3: Saying Good-Bye**

**At the gates of Konoha…**

The sun wasn't even up yet; the moon was still shining high in the sky, with stars twinkling in delight. The weather was warm that night, so Naruto was garbed in a high collared white sleeveless muscle shirt, exposing his long tanned arms and showing off his well-built chest. He was wearing a pair of long but light baggy pants, with many zippers that were filled with small weapons.

He was carrying a light brown bag with all the things he would want and thought of as necessary.

When doing long missions, Naruto always carried light items so not to drag him down. Of course, the things in Naruto's bag were all new, since he left most of what he owned at Sasuke's, asking Tsunade to have a ninja pick them up for him and leaving it in his house.

After his fifteenth birthday, Tsunade gave Naruto an envelope that was from his departed father. In the envelope was a will, which states that after Naruto's fifteenth birthday, the house that Uzumaki Arashi owned will be given to Naruto, and all the belongings within.

No one knows that Naruto had his own house because Naruto had been living with the Uchiha at the time. The villagers just thought it was a friend thing where they are roommates and such. Innocent thought. How stupid they were.

Naruto didn't want anyone to know of his relation with the Yondaime until he and the Uchiha told the whole village about their relationship, but that was just and excuse for Naruto to not share his family legacy with anyone.

Naruto thought that if he told everyone about being the son of the great Yondaime, everyone would suddenly give him the attention and respect he should've been given since he was little, but Naruto didn't want that.

He wanted to be acknowledged by the villagers not as the son of the Yondaime, but as the great ninja he really is. Selfish, stubborn, and silly at times, but that's not the _real _Naruto. He's more than that. And the villagers will see that someday.

'Besides,' he thought to himself once, 'they won't be respecting _**me**_, but my last name, in all due respect for their late Yondaime. I'm sorry father, for if you are listening, I just want you to knowthatIwant to gain respect in my own way, instead of going through the easy way out. One day I will tell them of my parentage, but not now.'

Tsunade had agreed with Naruto, with a bit of resistance, but if it is what Naruto wishes, than she must listen and respect his decision, because Naruto's life is not hers to control.

Right now, Naruto stood with Tsunade at the gates, ready for his departure to start his mission right away.

Naruto was ready. The only people he wanted to see him leave was none other than Tsunade, but he did miss some of his friends.

_Some._

And who can forget sensible, loving, father figure Iruka? Knowing the older man, he should be bawling his eyes out when he finds out Naruto came back butis leaving again, for a longer period of time, without telling him or saying 'hi' when he came back. Then, when he got his wits back, he would be demanding where Naruto is, and try to drag him back by force. Naruto just wishes to see that happen. Just once.

The perverted sanin wasn't in Konoha when Naruto asked of his whereabouts, but knowing the frog hermit, he has probably gone to another country or possibly, village, to collect more 'data' for his novel. The stupid toad…

Naruto was stalling, waiting for something, anything, to happen while standing by the gates with Tsunade, who didn't seem to mind, since the mission was required tobegin at sunrise, which wasa while away at the moment. Maybe someone, a friend of Naruto's was awake in the middle of the night for some stupid reason, sees Naruto, and actually said good-bye. Naruto didn't know what to expect, but something in his guts was telling him not to go yet, not even Kyuubi bothered to tell him what his guts may be telling him may be wrong and or stupid.

And he was surprised to see how right he was. In a 'poof' of light grey smoke appeared the one and only Hatake Kakashi.

He was wearing a normal button up black shirt, whit a white shirt underneath, and a pair of dark grey slacks. He looked like your average Konoha citizen if it weren't for the fact that one eye was grey, the other red with black spirals in them. Not to mention he had his usual mask hiding half his face. To anyone else, he might have been suspected as a criminal, but because so many people know him as the "perverted jounin who covers half his face, grey haired, and has the eye of the sharingan", he was safe. He was also odd to look at for some people, namely Naruto,because he was not decked out in his jounin uniform. Weird.

"Good morning, Kakashi-san. What brings you out here at this time and hour of the day?"

Kakashi felt his eye twitch at the polite greeting. Sure, Naruto has been like this since he and Kakashi first fought, but it was still strange to him that the once loud, over-active, simple-minded blonde always had such well manners…

**_Flashback_**

Kakashi was summoned by the Godaime one evening, said something about it being important. Well, the appointed meeting was at 2 p.m. Kakashi arrived at 1:30 p.m.

In contrary to popular beliefs, Kakashi is never really always late. He just likes to stay back, make people irritated and on the edge of their seats, and suddenly appear when he thinks they can't take it anymore. After all, he was a bit of a troublemaker in his days too, even if now he is a strong, respected and powerful ninja; the saying is true: old habits die-hard.

And so, he was waiting in a tree with lots of leaves, for the Godaime. At 1:55 p.m., he hears someone coming from the road. He thought it was the Godaime, but then again, she wouldn't be this early. No, she would usually arrive on the exact time that she appointed. She should've been here at 2 on the dot.

Well now, to his surprise when he saw the person walking toward the training ground wasn't Tsunade-sama, but Naruto himself! And he was standing under the tree Kakashi was resting on.

'He'll never know I'm here… he was never really good at noticing things around him anyways… not to mention since now I've hidden my chakra signature, he would never even suspect I'm here. But why is he here anyways? Is he going to train? Then where's Sasuke?'

Kakashi was pondering these thoughts as he watched his old student sit on the ground, and playing with a few grass strands. He was really quiet. It was so peaceful, it seemed like Naruto wasn't even there at all.

'Hmmm…that's peculiar… usually, when he's alone, he'd start talking to himself…like a real fool… but he's so quiet…I wonder what's wrong with him?'

Kakashi didn't have too much time to ponder these thoughts because he heard someone else approaching. This time, it was Tsunade herself.

When she saw Naruto, her face lit up like it usually does when she sees the adorable blonde haired boy.

"Yo, Naruto. Have you seen Kakashi yet?"

Naruto looked up from pulling the grass to look at Tsunade, gave her a soft smile, and shook his head.

"Nope. Sorry Obaa-chan. I haven't seen him yet. But you know, maybe you should knock this tree down. I'm sure you'd find him up there."

**Kakashi's P.O.V.**

'What! He knew I was here all along? Impossible! I hid my chakra! There's no way he could've known I was here. He was too far to notice, but I hid my chakra when I first got here… so how could he have known…?'

Once again, Kakashi didn't have time to think. The Godaime was calling him from the ground.

**Normal P.O.V.**

"OI! KAKASHI! IF YOU'RE UP THERE, YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS DOWN BEFORE I PULVERIZE THIS TREE AND YOU ALONG WITH IT!"

There was a poof of grey smoke, and there stood Kakashi, reading the usual 'Itcha Itcha Paradise", looking like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Yo, Godaime-sama, Naruto. Long time no see. I see you haven't changed all that much, just got a little taller…congrats!"

"Konbanwa Kakashi-san. It has been a while, ne? Perhaps I have changed a bit, but you still look the same. And I see you haven't gotten rid of your perverted interests either… ne?"

What's this? This is Naruto, for sure sure, but he's not spazzing, shouting his greeting to his sensei, or looking boastful for catching him, THE Hatake Kakashi, The Copy Cat Nin… What the hell? Naruto isn't screaming at him for arriving so early… Naruto's not being Naruto at all. Just who IS this guy…?

His trance of thoughts was broken at the sound of his name.

"Kakashi."

"Hai, Godaime."

"You must be wondering why I've called you here."

"Eh heh heh heh… sort of."

"Well, you should be delighted to hear that the reason I've called you here, is because I would like to test the skills of one of your students that you've taught; or more precisely, I would like to see you and Naruto go head to head in a sparring match. Best out of one."

Kakashi closed his book in a snap. He turned to give Tsunade the most incredulous look ever.

"Nani? Godaime, you can't be serious. Naruto is but a child, a young ninja still in training! You can't possibly think he can beat me can you, Godaime?"

"Now Kakashi-san… you can't just say that so quickly and believe it to be true… you haven't seen my true powers and skills before… how can you be so certain that I can't beat you…?"

"He's right you know, Kakashi."

Kakashi felt a bit miffed for having the Godaime think he will lose to Naruto.

"Well Naruto, if you haven't forgotten, it was **I** who trained you,** I** who taught you all you had know, and** I** who watched you grow up. Why shouldn't I feel certain that you would lose if you were to fight me?"

"Because, Kakashi-san, you have been watching, training, and teaching someone who wasn't real. The Naruto you taught already learned all those moves and techniques at the age of 8. The Naruto you watched grow up was nothing but a shell to the real thing; and you were always so preoccupied with Sasuke, you haven't seen what else I can do, how I trained myself, and how I learned…"

**_End Flashback_**

Kakashi was still shocked after that incident. He didn't know what to say to that, but gave Naruto a chance and sparred with him. He never regretted it, or felt more proud over his student, who was so strong and so precise with all his moves, taking his time slow, but seemed to always know where the next attack will be…it was thrilling…and a bit of a blow to his ego, seeing how easy it seemed for Naruto to defeat him.

One thing he knew about the boy for sure though, was thathe was _always_ full of surprises.

_**Flashback**_

The fight had commenced.

Kakashi didn't take off his head protector yet, wanting to know how strong Naruto really was. He wasn't taking him seriously either. Not yet atleast.

But Naruto didn't care; just delighted he was given a chance to show his new strength.

It was windy. The sun was setting at a gentle rate. The Godaime was seen under a large tree, munching on some chips she got who knows where.

-Chomp-

The opponents watched each other slowly.

-Chomp-

Naruto could feel himself about to make the first move, knowing that's what Kakashi wanted.

-Chomp-

Naruto runs up to Kakashi, in a pace Kakashi was used to seeing Naruto do. He smirked a bit under his mask. 'This is gonna be too easy…' Naruto was 5 feet away, 4 feet, 2 feet away and Kakashi takes out a kunai, about to shield himself.

All of a sudden, Naruto disappears.

'What…?'

Just as suddenly, Naruto reappears at Kakashi's left side, aiming for a low kick to the shins, which of course, Kakashi blocks, almost missing. He didn't expect Naruto to move THAT fast. It could be possible he was slightly faster than Sasuke…

'It's impossible…but seems true…'

Too preoccupied with his thoughts, he blocked Naruto's next fist, and grabbed it, only to be pulled towards Naruto, and have one of Naruto's clones, who appeared outfrom behindNaruto, send him a punch on the face. Kakashi was sent flying backwards, when he realized that the punch sent his way had hurt more than it should. After landling in a small crouch, he looked up from his position on the ground to look at Naruto, he noticed one of them, most likely the one who hit him, had some chakra around his fist.

'He's able to do that so easily… it's almost like my Chidori… but the Chidori would kill… he somehow adjusted his control with his chakra to be able to control it so easily without too much damage on his opponents… Alright Naruto. You wanted me to be serious with you…'

"Alright then. I'll be serious with you now…"

Kakashi whispered the words so quietly anyone with normal hearing wouldn't be able to catch it. Naruto, on the other hand, doesn't have normal hearing, and caught it perfectly well with the enhanced sense of hearing he has developedfrom having Kyuubi for so long.

'Gomen ne, Kakashi-san, but it's already too late for you to be serious. Your hope to win is as good as dust.'

It hasn't been 5 minutes, yet Kakashi has already unveiled his left eye. Tsunade wasn't surprised, but she'd expect Kakashi to have done it earlier. Guess he was too arrogant to heed her warning. Very well. It's his funeral.

And it WAS his funeral. Even with the help of Kakashi's Sharingan, he wasn't able to always predict Naruto's next move, especially with the speed the boy had. Some of the ninjutsus Naruto used seemed too detailed and hard to understand. Some of the hand gestures he had used weren't even seen by Kakashi before either. But he remembered how to form them, and will keep in mind to try them out sometimes. Other jutsus, its seems to Kakashi, Naruto was able to do without hand gestures, which was incredulous, but Kakashi had no other way to explain the jutsu whichappeared out of nowhere while he was watching Naruto.

It could possibly have been a clone hiding somewhere near Naruto, but he couldn't pick up any chakra signatures near the boy. The closest one was where Tsunade was. So how was it possible that Naruto was able to conjur a jutsu that shot kunai shaped weapons out of thin air? Somehow, the idea did not seem so incredulous anymore.

When neither were performing any sort of ninjutsus, they would revert to taijustsu, which Naruto seemed perfectly comfortable with, as much as when performing jutsus. Taijutsu may not be Kakashi's greatest skill, but he was still pretty damn good at it if he says so himself. Although he was not as good as Maitou Gai, he can still even it out with him sometimeswhen it came to taijutsu, which is saying something. Now, to find out Naruto was just as good in taijutsu as him, it disturbed Kakashi a bit.

Afew more punches here, a lot kicks there, a low sweep kick here, and they jumped away from each other.

Kakashi realized, after a while, when it came to fighting Naruto, he'd use all the elements around him to help him. Air, water, earth, and even fire! It was truly an amazing fight. It was Kakashi's fault though, at the last moment of the fight that had him defeated. Thinking he'd be able to defeat Naruto if he created a double of himself, he tried to do a sneak attack on Naruto while the boy was distracted by his clone.

It didn't work.

Kakashi was injured in his arms and left leg. Already, he couldn't move his left arm too well because of some jutsu Naruto used that made it paralyzed, and his other arm was bleeding profusely. Kakashi hid in the trees, watching Naruto fight with his clone. Whether he knew it was a clone or not, he did not show. Somehow, Kakashi lost sight of both his clone and Naruto. Looking at the clearing, he saw Naruto, alone, looking all around for him, in a ready stance, preparing for any of Kakashi's attacks. Kakashi gives a small smirk, thinking he'd catch Naruto unprepared. Again, he was wrong.

Kakashi came from beneath Naruto, grabbing both his feet, trying to do the same trick he had on Sasuke when he was testing Team 7 to become genins. Instead, he felt two pairs of hand grabbing onto each hand of his, pulling him up from the ground with immense chakra, and sending him in the air flying.

Kakashi couldn't help to praise how well his student's chakra control has become. If only he hadn't been too preoccupied with training Sasuke and such, he might've been able to watch Naruto more closely and had a CHANCE to win this. But he can't bring back the past. It was too late.

He was about to disappear from into thin air as he approached the ground, when all of a sudden, he felt like he was engulfed in freezing cold water.

The feeling was odd. Where was the ground? Why was it so hard to breathe? He looked around him, and realized he was inside an immense chakra bubble, one instead of making out of water like Zabuza had last time, and this one was made out of air. It was a bit hazy, but you can tell it was made out of that element. He looked beneath him to see two Naruto's. One Naruto was holding on to the jutsu, and the other just looking at him. Watching him with clear, emotionless blue eyes.

Kakashi was slowly lowered to theground and he was still. He finds moving too much inside the air void makes him dizzy and was hard for him to think. Not to mention the injuries he had from small mistakes he made. Naruto was better off than he was, and although he had received some deep wounds, having Kyuubi's chakra help him, it was gone within minutes, like it was never there to begin with. The only indication that tells Kakashi and Godaime that it was ever there was the fact that some parts of the shirt and pants Naruto was wearing was torn and dried blood in random parts of the boy's body.

Another Naruto, Kakashi dubbed as Naruto #3, appears right behind the Naruto that was watching him, Naruto #2. Naruto #3 was forming the famous Rasengan that the Yondaime and the sanin Jiraiya had used onto the handsofNaruto #2. When Naruto #3 was finished, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The Naruto that held him in the bubble was still there, watching him, smiling.

The Naruto with the Rasengan disappeared from the other Naruto's side that was holding onto the jutsu, and appeared right in front of Kakashi not even in a blink of an eye. Kakashi stared at his student. The student stared back at his teacher, and held the powerful ball of chakra in front of Kakashi, smirking a small triumphant smirk. Kakashi returns the smirk in satisfaction.

'This kid is unbelievable… I regret not being able to watch him grow up to the man he is today…'

"Godaime-sama."

"Yes Kakashi?"

"I forfeight. I declare Naruto as the winner. Naruto, that was a great fight. Thank you."

Naruto gives his teacher a small smile before releasing everything, and giving Kakashi a light shake in the hand of a fight well fought.

Naruto was promoted as anbu on the spot.

_**End Flashback**_

"Morning, Naruto, Tsunade-sama. Tsunade-sama had told me last night you were on your way to your new mission. You were away for a week already, so I decided to say good-bye personally this time."

"That's very kind of you Kakashi-san. Thank you."

"Kalashi has also volunteered to retrieve your belongings from the Uchiha estate."

All the warmth in Naruto's eyes suddenly went cold, even if his smile never changed.

"Really? Again, thank you very much, Kakashi-san."

"Naruto… I know it's none of my business, but Tsunade-sama has told me all about what happened between you and Sasuke. Whether or not you care, we are worried about you. Now, I hope you won't do anything stupid in this mission. Remember, don't screw up, don't sleep too much with the enemies, don't drink too much when you're stressed and make sure to bring back someone attractive that can kick your ass or keep you on a leash. Okay?"

Naruto smacked his sensei in lightly in the head, but his eyes were glowing with happiness at how much people like these two can care for him. Even though sometimes the people who care most about you are idiots.

"Hai, Kakashi-san. Again, thanks for everything. And Tsunade obaa-chan, I hope you will remain as young as beautiful as you do now when I get back."

"Whatever punk. Have a safe trip." 'I hope you will find someone to care for you, Naruto.'

The sun had risen just above the horizon. Naruto left soundly, like the wind.

"Kakashi."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama?"

"Naruto had a letter to give to each ofthe old Rookie 9. Will you help me distribute them to each respected person?"

"Of course Tsunade-sama. Anything to help."

"Oh, and here's a letter for you and Iruka. Go home to read it. Now, you're dismissed. It's way too damn early to work and stuff."

Kakashi was smiling. He was going to actually miss that kid.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama."

It was about time to return to his Dolphin anyways. He might just start to worry why his lazy lover was out of bed at this time of day…

**Back in The Village**

It was already 10 in the morning in Konoha. The old Rookie 9 and Gai's team, Sakura, Rock Lee, Ten Ten, Neiji, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Hinata, Kiba and Shino were all gathered in the forest, each with their own respected letter addressed to them.

The letters were all the same. The contents of the letter just tells everyone where Naruto was, why he couldn't say good-bye, how he was going to miss everyone since over the years as the Rookie 9 and Naruto spent more time with each other, they became a close knit group. Nothing could separate them. Well, almost nothing.

"Hey… is it just me, or have any of you seen Sasuke?"

Even though the group knew of Sasuke and Naruto's relationship and supports them all the way, they can't help but still feel resentment towards the Uchiha heir for almost killing Naruto a long time ago. Well, everyone except Ino, Ten Ten and Sakura. They still adore their Sasuke-kun, even though two out of three girls have their own boyfriends to think about now.

Everyone was thinking where the Uchiha would be before Ino realized something.

"Actually, no…I don't think any of us have seen him lately since Naruto's last mission… Do you think something is up with those two?"

Everyone was quiet. Each member of the group was thinking of what can be wrong with those two.

'Hmmm… did they have an argument…? If so, then why would Naruto be gone for at least a year? The fight shouldn't have been THAT bad compared to when they were fighting in the chunin exams…'

'This is too troublesome.'

'Fate has, yet again, ruin something for you, Naruto.'

'Hah! The love and strength of youth will make EVERYTHING better! Then Sakura wouldn't have to worry so much about those two!'

'N-Naruto-kun… I wonder w-when we…we'd see each other again... sigh…'

'Well, there goes my one way ticket to ramen every Wednesday… too bad… I wish I gave him a bag of chips as my parting gift.'

'…Where the hell are all my bugs…? Oh yeah…we're talking about Naruto… no, he couldn't have taken my bugs… it makes no sense…'

'And I was going to challenge Naruto today too… just when Akamaru and I make a new technique, he ups and leaves! You owe me Naruto…'

'Sigh. You're so lucky Naruto. Even after you're gone, we all worry and think about you. And you have Sasuke to boot too!'

'Naruto...you troublesome idiot...sigh...i hope you come back soon.'

'I hope Naruto will bring back souvenirs for us all…'

"Wow. A year. I'm actually going to miss that idiot…"

"That's okay Sakura-chan! You still have me, your beautiful Green Beast!"

"-Giggle- I suppose you're right Lee-kun."

"Well, what are we all waiting for? Lets off our ass and so SOMETHING today!"

"Yeah, but what do you wanna do?"

There was moment of silence. Suddenly, all the guys in the group felt a shiver go up their spine and felt a sense of dread crawling up their skins.

All the boys thought 'OH NO!' before the girls shouted what they wanted to do for the day:

"LETS GO SHOPPING!"

And so, that was how the old Rookie 9 and Gai's team spent the rest of their day. Shopping. What joy.

**Uchiha Residence**

"Are you sure I can stay with you…Sasuke-kun?"

"Of course. Who else will be there to take care of you and the baby?"

"But…"

"Don't worry. Naruto won't be back for a long time. No one hurt you in any way while I'm around."

"Alright Sasuke-kun… -Smile-.

"-Hn-."

"Well, I'm off to get my things! Be back in a bit!"

Sasuke didn't answer, but watch the young woman with long blonde hair in a light blue halter-top, super tight beige pants and sandals run out of his house, going to get her things so that they will start living together and start a 'family'.

'…It's no wonder people call her a whore…'

"Well now Sasuke…I'm sure you have better taste than picking up something like THAT…"

"-Sigh- What do you want…Kakashi…?"

**Elsewhere…**

"Hey baby! Where do you think you're going…? How about spending the night with me? I'm sure I can show you a good time…hehehehe."

It was midnight. There were bars still open late for people who are depressed, stressed, or looking for a 'good time'. One person in particular was a drunken man around 37 years old, who had a horrible wife, a miserable job, and kids he swears that weren't his… although his wife denies it.

So, he drowns his sorrow and despair and shit at the bar at least five times a week. One particular night, there was new 'meat', as the people in this particular bar, 'Faithless', call new people.

The new stranger was quite a site to behold. Anyone walking in the bar would notice him first.

Maybe it was the way he dresses. Not much people in the Lightning country will dress the way he did. Or perhaps it was the large, but harmles, even carefree, aura around the man. Whatever it was, it drove the people in the bar madly wanting to be near, touch, and take the man.

Currently, the stranger appears to be wearing a plain, tight red t-shirt and a pair of long baggy black pants with a red and black dragon design going up one leg, attached witha few chains hanging on the holes where you'd put your belt. He was wearing a necklace with a green gem attatched to it, and a few silver bracelets that made small jingly sounds, and a oddly designed tattoo that goes around the right arm.

The tight shirt the man was wearingshows the beautifully sculpted chest that tells everyone that he was a pretty athletic guy from how well built his is. And although the pants were loose and baggy, it didn't show much, but it matched very well with the shirt, which accentuates with his perfect tan.

The substantial man was about 6'2, had hair up to his mid back, but was layered, and somewhat wavy. He had bangs that were all over the place, framing his handsome face, making it look feminine and delicate, as well as somewhat dangerous under the right lighting.

The man has blonde hair and redstreaks going through it and had a hint of orange and the ends. It was very beautiful.

Almost like fire.

But the most interesting, if not remarkable, feature about the young man isn't his body or hair colour. It was his eyes.

They were a pair of beautiful amethyst-like purple eyes. They were glowing with warmth and shining with mirth most of the time. Anyone looking into them would be sucked in and lost, whether they'd want to or not.

Currently, the attractive young man was receiving the attention no one would want. But it looked like he wasn't at all bothered by it.

"Oh really…?" the beauty purred in replied.

"Yeah! I know a good motel we can rent… they… uh… they give free stuff… and… yeah… good stuff there… and… stuff… so how about it wonderful…?"

"Hmmm…your offering is quite tempting… but how about I get to know you first…? What's your name sexy?"

"Kazuma! The name's Kazuma… and what about the lovely one here…?"

"You can call me whatever you like…-wink-."

"I'm gonna call you foxy then… okay with you Foxy…?"

"Of course…-giggle-."

So out the two went. The below average looking man that was telling Foxy all about life in Lightning village, from the peaceful times during the day, and the dangers of the night if you're not careful.

"So…why don't you tell me more about those gangs…?"

"After a kiss and I'll tell you, or do, ANYTHING you'd like."

"Awww…but Kazuma-kun… we're almost at the hotel…can't you wait…?"

"No."

And so the man, Kazuma, grabbed Foxy's butt, giving it a hard squeeze.

"Kazuma-kun. I'd appreciate it if you saved those…actions… for the bedroom."

"Awww c'mon Foxy! It's not like anyone is watching… or if they are, I'm sure they'd like what they see…"

"How about we don't do this, or you're not even getting anything later on…?"

Kazuma was getting angry.

No one, not ANYONE defies him. Not even his bitchy wife ever tried that.

"What was that you said…?"

"Read. My. Lips: N O."

The way Foxy was saying it was as if he were talking to a younger child having problems understanding a simple rule. It was somewhat like that though, except the child was a 217-pound bald man with no life and was horny as hell. NOT a good combination.

Just as Kazuma was about to hit Foxy, Foxy gave him a bored look, and quickly kicked him hard in the family jewels, knocking the air out of the man before knocking him out with a swift blow on the neck. The man crumbled to the ground, out cold.

"Sigh… so troublesome…"

"I have to agree with you on that…Foxy…"

"-SIGH-…BEST time for you to show up you know…? So, what do you want NOW…Itachi-kun…?

* * *

**A/N:** Ohhhh…interesting… what DOES Itachi want…? How come he's in Lightning country? Foxy is going get into more trouble than from a drunken man in his late 30's. 

IM SO SORRY! I can't make any good fight scenes…I'm not THAT creative... I always do this at like, 1-3 in the morning. Half the time my story makes no sense what so ever to me. IM SOOOO SORRY!

Ummm… I have a suggestion/question to all the yaoi fans out there…Who here likes Ita/Naru and would like to read about those two a pair in the future chapters…? Anyone? Well, tell me in your reviews. THANK YOU!


	4. Secrets and Lies

**See Me For Who I Am**

THANKYOU ONCE AGAIN FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS!

Well, now that it's the winter break, I'll be writing more, but probably update once every week… I still need to do projects …sigh…

**Summary:** Yaoi. Naruto lives a double life in Konoha. He isn't as stupid as people take him for. Sasuke and Naruto were in a relationship, but Sasuke did something stupid, and they break up later. Naruto leaves Konoha afterwards, without his friends knowing. When he returns, he's changed, but as beautiful as ever. Slowly, everyone in Konoha sees him in a new light. Naruto is attracting trouble without even knowing. What is our blonde ninja to do?

**A/N:** If you don't like to read about guys making out or doing 'stuff' then you may leave or flame me to your hearts content.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. I wish I did though. But if I did I bet it'd be all screwed up.

**Pairings:** At the beginning it's Sasu/Naru, Mia/Sasu. Later, it would be Ita/Naru and one-sided people/Naru. You can decide/vote if you like.

**Note:** Any questions, please ask me.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-Expressions-

**Kyuubi talking **

* * *

Previously: 

_Just as Kazuma was about to hit Foxy, Foxy gave him a bored look, and quickly kicked him hard in the family jewels, knocking the air out of the man before knocking him out with a swift blow on the neck. The man crumbled to the ground, out cold._

"_Sigh… so troublesome…"_

"_I have to agree with you on that…Foxy…"_

"_-SIGH-…BEST time for you to show up you know…? So, what do you want NOW…Itachi-kun…?_

**Chapter four: Secrets and Lies**

**Lightning Country**

Naruto stood where he was, staring at Itachi, prepared for anything the tall, dark and handsome man might happen to throw at him

'Yes, that's right, I said it, TALL, DARK, and HANDSOME…but then again, it might be because he looks so much like Sasuke that I might be thinking of him that way. The only difference though, is that Sasuke has black eyes, is slightly shorter, with short blue-blackspiky hair, and has no line under each of his eyes. Although, I do wonder how it would feel if I were to run my hands through that long mane of hair of Itachi's…it looks soft. Sasuke's hair looks soft too, but it's really not… I wish I chopped it all off before I left…'

"What are you doing here, Itachi-kun? Did you follow me here? Are you still trying to get the Kyuubi? You know you will never be able to. I can defeat you in less than 10 minutes without the help of Kyuubi."

"I know that Naruto-kun. So I'm not going to even try."

"That's right. I-"

"…"

"…!"

Naruto just stared at the man in front of him. (A/N: Something like this: O.O lol okies, back to the fic) Who the hell was he? He actually agreed with Naruto. THE Uchiha Itachi: the murderer, genius, and cold-hearted-bastard brother of Sasuke. THE Uchiha Itachi.

Naruto then realized two things. 1) Kisame wasn't there. And 2) He's not armed or preparing for a fight or anything.

No, he was standing there, wearing a tight black shirt with a black fishnet shirt on top, a pair of tight fitting black pants that looked REALLY good on him at the moment, and holding onto the Akatsuki cape on one arm… and he was smiling…HOLY SHIT THE MAN WAS SMILING.

"What's the matter Naruto-kun?Fox caught your tongue? Heh. You don't have to worry about anything, Naruto-kun. We're on the same team."

Naruto was lost. He didn't know what to say or think of this predictament. So, after a few seconds, he said the only intelligiblething that came to his mind at the moment.

"…Huh…?"

**Konoha**

Sasuke was giving Kakashi a bored look, but inside he felt like disappearing from the grey eye that lookedas ifit was looking into his soul, and trying to see what Sasuke was thinking. Perhaps Sasuke was just being paranoid, because Kakashi was just looking at him with a nonchalant appearance, without a care in the world and a well-known novel in his left hand he'd glance at now and then.

"So what do I owe the favour of your unexpected appearance, Kakashi?"

Kakashi gave is old student a smile behind the annoying black mask and head protector. Although the only way you can tell he was smiling was the slight curve of the right eye.

"Heh, no favour is required, but I do wonder what you are doing with the village slut. I mean, isn't it time for her next appointment with some sad unwanted fellow with lots of money to pay? No offence of course."

The way Kakashi was saying it was as if he was just talking about croquet, or the weather, or even making fruit salad. It didn't sound as if he was angry or on the verge to throttle a certain student since his old favourite student just cheated on his other student, knocked up a whore, andcaused his other student to leave the village for Kami knows how long.

"None taken, Kakashi-san. Although, you still haven't answered: what are you doing in my house."

Sasuke gave the man the coldest smile ever, one that chilled the bones. Not that Kakashi cared to look or if he did, it wouldn't have fazed him at all, since he did watch the youngest Uchiha grow and all; therefore growing an immune system for all death glares thrown his way from a particular Uchiha Sasuke.

Not looking up from his book, Kakashi took an envelope out of his vest, and tossed it to Sasuke, who caught it between two fingers. Sasuke gave the grey haired man a questioning look, silently asking about the letter and whom it was from.

After three minutes of silence and still no answer from the grey haired jounin, Sasuke was silently contemplating about kicking the man out of his house when the man finally spoke, but Sasuke wasn't prepared at all to what he'd be hearing.

"The letter, Sasuke, is from Naruto. He left this morning on a mission, and whether he said good-bye to you or not, its all written in that letter. Now, I must be off too. See you in a bit Sasuke."

Sasuke himself was surprised that the Dobe actually left the village like he said. He didn't know what to say. Sure, he knew he should take the threat the young fair-haired boy said, but he expected him to stay in Konoha for at least a week or so before leaving. During the time if he hadn't yet forgiven him, he would still be a good sparring partner to vent his frustrations out on.

Then, the conversation with the Dobe last night brought back the question he had to ask Kakashi.

_I have beaten Kakashi, the great Copycat ninja, in a sparring match. Something you have never, and still can't, do. You think you can beat me? Think again._

"OI! Kakashi!"

But the man had already left right after Sasuke snapped out of his daze.

'Oh wells. There's always tomorrow. Or maybe next week. Even next month doesn't seem too bad. But I'm awfully curious…perhaps tomorrow then.'

Sasuke realized that he still had to make room for Mia's stuff, and she should be back within the hour or so. But with Naruto's belongings in the way, it may take a while, especially since he didn't know where to put them. If he were to throw them out, it might be considered littering and he didn't want to get in trouble for it.

There was enough space in the mansion, sure, but he didn't want to leave it in some random room like junk. An Uchiha is a clean freak and a perfectionist. No crap, junk or garbage should be left unattended. It's disgusting and disgraceful.

'Alright…but where to put it…? The Salvation army? The poor? Give it to Iruka-sensei? Have Tsunade keep it? Hn.I don't think either of the two will like it too much, but since it's Naruto and they both adore himI think they can handle it. As for my safety... Hn.I may just not be able to make it back out in one pice.'

Sasuke went into his room, or the room thathe shared withNaruto, whichnow his and Mia's. He opened the large closet door, only to see his neat collection of dark clothes. None of which belonged to Naruto. He went to his drawer and saw only his socks and underwear. No Naruto related article of clothing.

Sasuke went all over the house, checking the cabinets, dresser, washroom, most of the room Naruto used to occupy, and saw no item or material that belonged to Naruto in each specific area.

Tired and confused, Sasuke took a seat on a loveseat in the living room that Naruto forced him to buy on Valentines Day. The memory was…not something Sasuke would like to remember, but couldn't stop the images of the day from coming back in mind.

**Flashback**

One fine February afternoon, when the two couples just finished another healthy sparring match in the dojo that belonged to the Uchiha, Naruto suddenly rolled over on his stomache to give the Uchiha an incredulous look. But the thing that came out of his mouth was nothing but incredulous. It was downright stupid.

"Hey Sasuke-teme! What's with the few furniture in such a grand house! It makes no sense!"

"-Sigh- what do you mean, Dobe?"

Sasuke was tired, and although he had only enough strength to listen to the stupid babbling of the blonde, he'd rather not. Sleep was always preferred over the blonde's nonsensical chatter.

But the blonde paid the dark haired avenger no mind to his fatigue. He instead went on with theone-sided conversation.

"You know what I mean! I'm talking about our living room!"

Sasuke gave the blonde a bored look and wondered just how dim his blonde can be at times.

"Which one?"

"The one we use the most!"

"Okay…but what do you mean we have no furniture in this house? Have you looked around your surroundings lately? Or ever?"

"Yes I have! Like, sure, in this house there are the tables, the chairs, the king sized beds in each room of this house, five dressers, the fridge, the T.V., the small island in the center of our kitchen, that big oak table, the other small table in the other living room, the other chairs upstairs in those ten empty bedroom, etc.but what about our favourite living room? Huh? It's the one living room you and I use all the time, and yet there's hardly any furniture!"

"Naruto…I'm lost…where are you trying to get at…?"

"I want you to buy me a loveseat."

"…"

"Well? Isn't that a great idea?"

"…"

"Whaaaaaaaat! What's with the silence?"

Sasuke gave the slightly taller (only by 3 centimeters) if not younger boy a look of unease and surprise.

"Where…when…what…WHY on earth would you want a love seat?"

"Well, with the thought of Valentines Day coming up so soon, I thought why not, get a loveseat for us both. Come on! It'll look good and everything! Oh! Maybe we can get a new lamp too. They just got in a whole new section of nice antique lamps that I'm SURE would look SUPER hot in this place! What do you say Sasuke? Can we? Huh?"

The blonde brought out his greatest weapon against the Uchiha: the hurt puppy dog eyes. But, combined with the tight black tank top and the light sheen of sweat on the perfectly tanned skin, the look was unbearably hot and adorable. NO man can say no to the look. Not even the great Uchiha Sasuke.

'No! You got to look away Sasuke! Don't do it! You know you will be screwed if you do! Be a man! Do the RIGHT thing and look away from the sexy sexy blonde haired man whose eyes are begging you to say yes! LISTEN to your conscience an-'

But it was too late. Sasuke lost once again to the adorable look/weapon of the puppy dog eyes. Feeling his resolves crumbling, the young dark haired youth grunted towards the blonde. And the blonde knew that was a definite 'yes' and gave him the biggest smile and kiss. Inner Naruto was giving off a small evil smirk and a victory party.

'Once again, I've won Uchiha. HEH.'

Next day the Uchiha bought the blonde his loveseat. But when the blonde didn't shut up, he also bought a few lamps as well. Naruto was, of course, grateful and rewarded the angsty teen in his own special way, and as an early Valentines present. Hint: LOTS of chocolate, whip cream, a bed, and chains.

**End Flashback**

'Hn. As fun as it was, I wasn't even able to walk the next day. And then Naruto was chased all over Konoha since I couldn't do my mission, with Tsunade-sama hot on his heels. Heh. He deserved it.'

Sasuke realized throughout his search for any of the blonde's belongings, he still had his letter in hand.

'Alright Dobe. Lets see what your last words were to me before you left for good.'

Sasuke gave a sarcastic smirk, before opening the letter to read its contents. It said:

_Sasuke,_

_There's something I've always been meaning to tell you: you're an idiot._ ('As if you don't say that twenty times a day to me, Dobe')_ I know I may say it to you at least twenty times a day, but I mean it._

_Did you know that you will never catch up to me, physically and mentally, no matter how much you train? Have you ever thought how I was able to advance on any technique I've learned so fast, or how I'm able to be as good as you and make myself your worthy rival?_

_Even if I never show it, I have done multiple tests that have proven that I may be as intelligent as Shikamaru, if not more._ ('…No…way…') _Whether you would believe me or not, it's the truth. Like I told you the other night, I have been appointed anbu by Tsunade-sama herself._

_In Konoha, there are two Naruto's. There's the one that serves Tsunade-sama and Konoha, and the Uzumaki Naruto that you've grew up with, befriended, and bedded with. But THAT Naruto was nothing but a fraud._

_He was a weak in many ways, strong in others. He was a dunce, or how you always loved to put it, a 'dead last'. He loved ramen and the colour orange. Hell, he was also obsessed with Haruno Saskura, the pink haired wide forehead freak who always chased and stalked you._ ('I never knew he thought of Sakura like that. So he does have some tastes after all…')

_All this was faked. Even his 'love' for you may as well have been artificial._

Sasuke sat there, re-reading that one line over and over again, not knowing what to think, or respond to something like that. He felt something like a stab at his heart, but he couldn't understand why. After a few seconds, he decided to continue reading the letter.

_But one thing that was true was that the Naruto you knew enjoyed your company. He enjoyed sparring with you, holding back all the techniques he knew that you would most likely never heard about, but knew can defeat you. He enjoyed analyzing your every move, and he enjoyed being your friend._

_You may think he had a small crush on you, infatuated by you._

_Even after all you've ever done to him, from the teasing, mocking, the fight that may have costed his life and the deed you did the other night with that woman, he still thinks highly of you. Maybe even still have those childish feeling of passion for you._

_But what I said to you I want you to remember: get stronger. And although I may respect you still, the Kyuubi does not. And so, when I come back, I will challenge you once again in a fight. You come even close to defeating me, and you will be spared. You don't, then you don't even deserve to live._

_I've told the others I may be back within the year or so. But in truth, I do not know. Give or take 2-3 years. Until then, Sasuke, train hard and protect yourself the best you can. Remember, there are dangers all around you._

_Naruto_

P.S. _Kakashi has taken all my belongings with him. If you still haven't figured that out and are troubling yourself and looking all over the house for them, you're an idiot._

P.P.S. _Tell your woman I think she's a bitch, and that the baby inside her womb wouldn't be cared less with a father like you. Spare the kid Sasuke. Give it to an adoption, or just give it up. We all know you're not "Daddy" material. See you in a few years._

'…What an ass… Well, other than that, it was quite interesting. A lot of secrets Naruto have held back from me. Maybe I was fooling myself this whole time thinking he loved me, and vice-versa. Whether or not that's true, for sure, Naruto, I, Uchiha Sasuke, have always respected and adored you. Loved you? Maybe. Just maybe…'

There was too much for Sasuke to ponder about, so he decided to go walk around, perhaps even go to Mia's house to help her pack. He couldn't think of anything but the letter, the letter that held so much secrets, feelings, and longing. But longing for what? Who knows but the writer himself? But he was too far away to ask. Hell, Sasuke didn't even know where he was.

'Maybe I should have asked Kakashi when he first came to me. Well, I have time now. Why not go see where he is in the Hokage Tower?'

When he decided to go to the Hokage's Tower to ask the whereabouts of a certain grey haired jounin, he passed by a brothel, just in time to almost bump into a couple of sober men.

Both sober men looked alike. Both were garbed in ragged looking brown 'clothes'. They looked as if they haven't shaved in weeks, they wore shoes that were torn in different areas, and their hair was all over the place. The only things that were different about these two men were their hair and skin colour, or else they would've passed as brothers: poor, homeless, sloppy-looking-smelly brothers.

Sasuke was about to walk around the two men, not wanting to smell or even look at them, but the name of a certain person that was about to move in with Sasuke made him follow the pair of men like a shadow.

"Huh? Mia? You mean the short blonde girl with big green eyes, a nice chest and plump round ass? Yeah, what about her? Isn't she Akira's girl? God, if only I could have another night with that girl…"

The sober man #1 said to his friend, sober man #2.

"I know what you mean, man. I just had her last month, but I want her again… not any other girl can satisfy me like her… but now we can't. Akira told me she was carrying his kid, and if we tried to lay a hand on her, he'll cut them off himself."

'What…?'

Sasuke was hidden in the shadows of an alley, since both men stopped to talk near him. He didn't move, but stood there, listening to the whole conversation.

"What? Are you serious? But she slept with so many of us guys, how can she be sure it was his?" asked sober man #1.

"Hang on. Let me try to remember... Well,after sleeping with him, she went away for like, 3 weeks,I think,to visit someone or something, and realized her thing of the month was late. She told Akira this, and Akira was, of course happy. But the thing was, Akiradidn't have the money tosupport her, since he was as poor as a beggar, and no real home. So Mia went to the next best thing: Uchiha Sasuke." Sober man #2 replied to his friend, looking proud to hold such valuable information.

Meanwhile, Sasuke didn't even breathe. But stared intently at sober man #2.

'So…I was right. She only wanted me to support her and the bastard child of…Akira was it…? I guess I will go to the Tower another day. I need to have a talk with a certain pregnant whore...'

"But do you think the Uchiha brat will believe Mia if she told him it was his?" asked sober man #1.

"Of course," replied sober man #2, looking confident.

"Akira's told me she slept with him a few times before, around the time she was fooling around with Akira." Sober man #2 continued.

"Well, if she WAS fooling around with Akira and Uchiha at the same time, how can she be sure it's not the Uchiha's bastard child?" sober man #1 proved a good point. How did she know it wasn't Sasuke's child?"

'That's true…poor man does have a brain…amazing…'

But, once again, sober man #2 had an answer to that. "Well, she made Sasuke wear a condom! Akira never wore a condom. And once, Akira tells me, after she found out she was pregnant, and still sleeping with Sasuke, mind you, the guy's condom ripped. It's the perfect plan!"

"Genius it is. And the Uchiha will never know. I wonder whenthe bratwill announce it to the village? If we're the ones to do it, no one will believe us."

"I know. So, let us wait and see. I'm sure you and I may become the bastard child's godfathers, if Akira let us. Hahahahahahaha!"

And so, the two men walked away in all their merriment, with one Uchiha glaring at them from behind. The two men felt it, of course, but shrugged it off because they were all gay and happy.

Sasuke turned to go towards the direction of Mia's house. He was angry and disgusted with himself, believeinga whore like Mia, and going as far as to letting her move in with him.

'Lets see if you can get out of this one Mia.'

Although the Uchiha had been with the beautiful woman for maybe a few months, he never knew she was this cunning. He always expected her to be just another dumb blonde, like his Dobe.

'Well now, my perspectives in blondes have changed. They may not all seem as dumb as people say. I should remember to watch out from now on.'

It was quite a coincidence for Sasuke, who was on his way to Mia's house, because just as he turned around a corner, he saw Mia across the street, carrying many small little bags with her. She looked flushed, excited and extrememely happy, all at once.

As she walked, there was a little skip with each step. She looked like a fool; even people were giving her weird looks. One grumpy man in particular, when he saw Mia, said to her, in an irritating manner, "Isn't it too early in the morning to be on crack?"

Mia turned to the man, smiled, and replied, "It's a wonderful day sir. You look grumpy! Haven't been getting any lately? I wouldn't blame you. Smelly breath, unattractive body, wrinkles, grumpy attitude… you should get laid sir. Here's five dollars. Maybe that old granny over there will have ya. So long mister!"

And the blonde girl skipped away, leaving a surprised old man behind, starring at the bundle of energy skip away.

As she skipped passed an alley, a tall man dressed in all dark clothes grabbed her arm and led her to the alley. Sasuke saw all this. He quickly followed the pair, wondering what's going to happen, and should he help or watch with amusement.

**Back in the Lightning country**

"So what brings you here in Lightning country…Itachi-kun…?" After their encounter, Naruto and Itachi were in a silent truce, knowing that they were on the same team. Somehow, it took little time for Naruto to get used to Itachi's presence, even though most of the times Naruto's met with the older Uchiha, he had been after Kyuubi, and it was anything but pleasant. Especially when he could've been killed all those times in the past when he couldn't prove exactly how powerful he was, since he didn't want to blow his cover.

Both men were seated at the most secluded place in the bar, not wanting any eavesdroppers while they talked. Some people would pass by every now and then, since they were right beside the door to the restrooms, but they paid them no attention other than a side-long glance at their direction. Who wouldn't? Both men were gorgeous. Only a blind person wouldn't stare at these two.

Somehow, when only sitting with the man for less than half an hour, Naruto knew the Uchiha was no threat to the Leaf and to himself. He couldn't understand how he can trust him so easily, so he didn't delve too deeply into the thought. And like the saying goes, 'ignorance is bliss'.

Before returning to the bar though, both men had to get rid of one drunk and unconscious Kazuma-kun first.

Since Naruto was still pissed at being grabbed and hardly getting any information out of the man, he decided to play a prank of the man by stripping him of his clothes, and pocketing his money away.

'Heh heh heh. Thanks Ka-zu-ma-kun!'

Although the man was very drunk and probably won't remember anything in the morning, Naruto had to come to some considerations without risking the mission. To make sure the man won't remember him at all and that Naruto won't get arrested if the man DOES remember, Naruto placed a jutsu on the man. It gave him a false memory and concealing the truth of what really happened to Kazuma-kun in another part of his mind.

Naruto learned the jutsu from one of the scrolls left behind by his father, the late Yondaime. Naruto, when he found out he had his own house, went to explore it right away. He found the scroll among many others, but this scroll caught his attention over all the others because it had the Uzumaki symbol, a big, black spiral on it, sticking out from all the others.

Naruto saw that within the scroll were many jutsus his father made himself. All were difficult to execute, but with devastating effects if performed properly. Some though, were unfinished, and Naruto vowed to finish them to honor his father one day. And so, with all the finished and unfinished jutsus was the memory erasing jutsu. Naruto learned to use it and mastering it within a day. Kazuma was the first person Naruto ever used it on.

In the memory that Naruto placed in Kazuma's mind, the drunk man was supposedly walking home when he was attacked by a couple of teenagers, who knocked him out, stripped him of his costly clothes, and left him in the dumpsters to be found by the villagers in the morning.

Throughout all this, even after Naruto finished the jutsu and was laughing maniacally, Itachi stood back, watching the blonde in silence, sweating a little bit out of nervousness of the blonde, and the technique he used, which was supposed to be a forbidden jutsu, or has to be, for it rivaled the Sharingan's spell of illusion. Itachi has never seen this jutsu before, and because it was done so quickly and Naruto's back was turned from him, he wasn't able to properly emulate the jutsu.

'Such a incredible blonde. So full power and talent and potential. It should not be wasted, dear Naruto-kun. And I shall help you, in any way I can, to make you stronger... even if it means havingyou come with me and join Akatsuki…'

Naruto, or 'Foxy' since he was still in the form he and Kyuubi created, returned to the popular bar, Faithless, with the great, sexy, evil, hot as hell, brother of Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi.

"Oh? Did Tsunade-sama not tell you that I was part of this mission and that I shall be your partner for as long as it takes you to complete this mission?"

"EH! You're joking! The old hag said NOTHING about a partner. Nor anything about an S-class missing nin part of the Akastuki organization coming to Lightning country to help!"

Itachi ordered a cup of whiskey, and took a huge gulp, preparing for a long argument with the blonde about being his partner, sharing a room with him, perhaps sharing a bed if need be, going around the village together, all that stuff.

"Naruto-kun."

"What." Naruto replied sulkily.

'Damn. That's too cute. Sometimes I just want to maul you, little kit. Perhaps someday I will get a chance to. Until that day comes, watching you pout is good enough -sigh-.'

"You have to understand. It's all part of doing a mission. Your time will not be wasted, I am sure, and if I impose on you in any way, I shall leave you alone for as long as you want. I am not here to make you feel uncomfortable. I am only here to do my service for my village and protect those if need be."

'Wow. That's the longest I've ever heard him speak.'

"Itachi-kun. I have a few question for you."

Itachi took another gulp of whisky to relax himself, gathering his thoughts and preparing to answer any of the blonde's questions.

"Go ahead, Naruto-kun."

"Why are you in Akatsuki? How can you be a spy for Konoha? Why make Sasuke think you murder the Uchiha clan? DID you murder the Uchiha clan?"

"Well, that's quite a few questions, Naruto-kun…maybe I should just summarize it for you, and perhaps tell you the story another day. First of all, I did NOT murder my clan. Someone else did.I was framed.I wasn't safe, soI ran away. The Akatsuki found me, and offered me a deal to give me power and to help kill my murderers."

Naruto watched as Itachi reminisced in the past of the death of his family and friends. He was speaking calmly, his voice smooth and collected. Although the only thing that defied his real feelings were his eyes. As emotionless as they seemed to be, there were hints of sadness and anger as he told his story. Naruto kept silent and continues to listen as the man spoke.

"I couldn't and didn't want to decline, but the Sandaime had told me Akatsuki had something to do with the murder of my clan, so I became a spy for Konoha, and a member of the organization, trying to get as close to the leader of the group as possible and get more information of the massacre of my clan. I made an illusion for Sasuke before I left, making him think that **I **murdered the clan and our parents so he will come after me, and not endangering himself to follow the real murderers, if he had found out who they were."

Itachi remained calm, but his hands started to shake a little. Naruto felt weird, not knowing what to do. So he gently patted the Uchiha's hand, only to be quickly faced with the same onyx black eyes he was so accustomed to seeing back in Konoha. But these eyes were so much different.

They had a sense of longing, loneliness and pain that only Naruto could understand. Naruto was drawn to the eyes belonging to the young man who lost everything dear and precious to him. Naruto could have hugged him, comforted him in some way, but he did not. Instead, he chose to listen to the rest of what Itachi had to say.

"If they killed off an entire clan, what makes Sasuke think he can kill any of them? Knowing Sasuke, with the arrogance and stubbornness of an Uchiha, he would have gone after them without a second thought. I did this in order to protect my brother. I don't plan to tell him the truth any time soon, if ever."

'He loves his brother so much. There was so little of what he could have done to protect him, and he chose the hardest path for them both. Sasuke you dumb ass. If only you knew how much this man loves you.'

Itachi finished with what he was saying, and took another gulp of whiskey, waiting to hear what Naruto might have to say.

"It must have been very hard for you, Itachi-kun. I wished you would've told Sasuke-teme sooner so both of you might not have to have suffered so much. In a way, I understand how you might be feeling throughout all this. If there's anything I can do to help, go ahead and ask."

Itachi took a sideways glance at the blonde, wanting to know what he was saying was true of not, and only finding sincere and understanding within those beautiful cerulean eyes filled with wisdom and knowledge beyond his years, and a warm smile gracing on his plump strawberry coloured lips.

Itachi smirked, and leaned towards Naruto, noses almost touching, and lips barely 3 centimeters away.

"You understand me Naruto-kun…? You want to help me in ANY way…as long as I ask…?"

"Ummm… uhh… yes…?"

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

Naruto gulped, and felt himself blushing furiously.

"Ummm… uhh… yes…?"

'Oh my god. He's too close. If I move just a bit, I can kiss him…NO! That's NOT right! It will be VERY wrong… I just broke up with Sasuke…and now I want his brother? What's the matter with me?"

_You probably just want to have some fun. Only kami-sama knows how long you've gone without bedding anyone, young one._

'Go back to sleep you damn fox!'

_Hmmmm… this other Uchiha proves to be fairly interesting. His story, I highly believe, is true. But if I were you, kit, I wouldn't become TOO attached to him._

'Why not?'

_There's something about him I can't put my claw on. It's not deadly, but if you do become too attached, you may be hurt more than with Sasuke._

'You think Sasuke's brother, Itachi, and me might have something between us? Get real Kyuubi. What would he see in me other than you and your power? I know I can't become too close with this man. You don't have to worry so much, Kyuubi.'

_Alright kit. I'll trust you…but if anything happens, I take over._

"Whatever."

**Itachi's P.O.V.**

Itachi was getting worried. He only meant to tease the blonde, get him all flustered up and make fun of him. That's all he had in mind. But after the blonde stuttered a response to him, he got all quiet and his eyes were hazy and distant.

Itachi didn't touch his companion, not knowing what to expect if he did, so he left him alone and started thinking to himself.

'I'm having fun. I'm really having fun. This is the most I've ever talked since…before I joined Akatsuki. I don't remember talking so much, or smiling this much, in a year and a half. -Sigh-. I know it has something to do with Naruto. He has this…aura about him that makes you want to smile and open up to him. It's…indescribable, but exhilarating. Heh. I've never felt this complicated or confused since father asked me which yukata he bought for mother looked uglier.'

Naruto startled Itachi out of his thoughts when out of nowhere the blonde just uttered 'Whatever'.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Itachi stared at Naruto hard. Curious as to what he said 'whatever' for.

Naruto stared back at Itachi, blushing when he found out he said 'Whatever' out loud, and he didn't know how to cover that up. If he told Itachi he was speaking to Kyuubi, Itachi may go all weird on him. But if he didn't, Itachi might think he was a weirdo or needs help.

'This is all your fault Kyuubi!'

"Umm… heh heh heh… there's a lot in my mind, and umm… it sorta just came out…and uh…I'm not crazy! So…umm…"

Naruto was embarrassed and didn't know what to say. It was quite a shock when all he heard was laughing. When he turned to look at Itachi, the man was laughing his head off at Naruto. He was laughing so hard thathe was clutching his stomach in agony of the hilariousness of it all.

"Hey hey hey! NOT funny! Quit laughing at me! You want me to kick your ass!"

'Well. It's nice to see him laugh. He looks…more relaxed, younger even, when he laughs. I like it. I'll try all I can to make this happen again.'

Naruto laughed along with Itachi. Many of the patrons of the bar were staring at the two as if they had gone crazy. One pair of grey eyes in particular were among them.

'Well well well… WHAT have we here…? Perhaps some fun in this boring village at last…'

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the prolonged update…I swore I was going to update atleast once a week…but I'm going through slight writer's block…my internet is messed up…and I have CPTs…which really, all in all, sucks. 

Thanks for the wonderful reviews once again! With your encouragement, I shall update as FAST as I can!

If you have any questions, feel free to ask!


	5. Hidden Emotions

**See Me For Who I Am**

Okay, maybe I'm not updating as "FAST AS I CAN", but give me a break…I'm going through a horrible writer's block. I STILL can't decide what to do with Itachi! But then again, please go on reading (and if you'll be nice, please also review).

Again, THANKYOU ONCE AGAIN FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS!

It's been a long time, I know, but im so happy that people are still reading this fic and have been waiting oh so patiently . Well, without further ado, the moment you've all been waiting for, here is Chapter Five!

**Summary:** Yaoi. Naruto lives a double life in Konoha. He isn't as stupid as people take him for. Sasuke and Naruto were in a relationship, but Sasuke did something stupid, and they break up later. Naruto leaves Konoha afterwards, without his friends knowing. When he returns, he's changed, but as beautiful as ever. Slowly, everyone in Konoha sees him in a new light. Naruto is attracting trouble without even knowing. What is our blonde ninja to do?

**A/N:** If you don't like to read about guys making out or doing 'stuff' then you may leave or flame me to your hearts content.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. I wish I did though. But if I did I bet it'd be all screwed up.

**Pairings:** At the beginning it's Sasu/Naru, Mia/Sasu. Later, it would be Ita/Naru and one-sided people/Naru. You can decide/vote if you like.

**Note:** any questions, please don't hesitate to ask me.

**A/N:** Uhhh… I forgot to mention, but I think you all should know, that in Lightning Country right now it's in the late evening, and in Konoha it's early afternoon. I don't know the time for sure but I like it like this, so yeah.

**WARNING:** Yaoi, as I said earlier, and some major OOC with some characters. I'm trying to get them into character as best as I can… which isn't really saying much.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-Expressions-

_Kyuubi talking_

* * *

Previously: 

_Naruto just heard laughing. When he turned to look at Itachi, the man was laughing his head off at Naruto. He was laughing so hard; he was clutching his stomach in agony of the hilariousness of it all._

"_Hey hey hey! NOT funny! Quit laughing at me! You want me to kick your ass!"_

'_Well. It's nice to see him laugh. He looks…more relaxed, younger even, when he laughs. I like it. I'll try all I can to make this happen again.'_

_Naruto laughed along with Itachi. Many of the patrons of the bar were staring at the two as if they had gone crazy. One pair of grey eyes in particular were among them._

'_Well well well… WHAT have we here…? Perhaps some fun in this boring village at last…'_

**Chapter five: Hidden Emotions**

**Lightning Country**

The grey eyed man left the club after watching the two mysterious couple a while longer, watching them drink and chat about nothing in particular, it seemed. They were so preoccupied with themselves they didn't notice all the looks they were attracting. They both stood out like a rose among weeds.

'It's too bad I didn't ask one of them out. Although I don't think the boss would like that.'

The grey-eyed man wasn't anything special to look at, but he wasn't half bad looking either. A little bit on the scrawny side, but still showed some muscles, and looked like someone not to be messed with. He had lovely silver-blonde hair that reached his collarbone and bangs covering the left side of his eyes. It was styled in such a way that it made him look carefree and laidback. He was dressed in a long white tank top with a pair of black leather pants and a deep red leather jacket, along with black combat boots reaching up to his shins.

He wasn't all that intimidating looking, but in Lightning Country, looks are always deceiving. The man was jounin level, and one of the most dangerous men around the country. Although it didn't look like it, he was well known for his anger problem, and loved to take it out on random civilians, usually those who do not look 'pretty' enough in his standards. It goes for women, men, and older civilians. For some reason, he never touches children.

The people all say it because he thinks even if children were born ugly, they have a chance to become 'pretty' in the near future. Other say it was because he wasn't a pretty child himself when he was young, so he pities those children who are once like him. The most outrageous rumor was that he had an ugly child with a beautiful woman, but killed the baby for being ugly, and so his guilt lives on with him, and he never touches an ugly child.

The grey-eyed man walked down a silent street, towards one of the most popular clubs in the red light district, club Redemption. He approached the bouncer with an intrepid look, ignoring the long line of people in shiny get-ups, skimpy outfits, extremely expensive suits and perfumes, and the rich and poor folks who waited for hours with reservations.

He skipped all of them, walked up to the bouncer, gave a nod, and was immediately let in. As he walked in, he heard sighs of disappointment, angry curses, and people pushing one another. It was quite amusing, so the man turned around to face them all, stuck his tongue and middle finger out, and ran inside giggling like a child as the doors closed behind him and more angry shouts were heard.

Once through the door, everything was dark, and filled with loud music. The music was coming from the dance floor below the man. He walked in a straight path through a curtain of black and white stones and approached a balcony in front of him. He saw many people in the bottom dancing to heavy rock music. Many bodies were squished together. The smell of sweat, lust, alcohol and sex was everywhere, as well as some body odor, filling the man's nose.

'What a disgusting bunch…thank god Kyo isn't down there among that insufferable crowd.'

The man took a left straight down the balcony before reaching the wall at the very end. He closed his eyes concentrating hard in his mind as he made a few hand seals. When he opened his eyes again, he walked straight through the wall, shocking the people who witnessed this event and leaving them speechless (a bunch stupidly wanted to follow the man and so they ran straight into the wall, knocking some senses into themselves, and some knocking themselves out).

The wall was designed by a lot of chakra and strong jutsus that will only permit strong or elite ninjas to enter. Once the man walked through the wall, he was facing a staircase. He walked towards the stairs going up. Once he reached the top, he took another left down the hall until he reached a pair of old oak doors being guarded by a pair of chunin class ninjas. Again, he gave them a nod and they immediately let him in. Inside there was a bar of some sort, with a few high-class ninjas lounging around.

He ignored most of them, and some of them he gave his small nod of acknowledgement. He walked to the very back of the room where there wasn't too much light, and saw the large figure of a man sitting with a few ladies around him. The grey-eyed man smirked.

'Same old Kyo… he'll never change… Kami have mercy on this ugly fat ass.'

The man sat opposite to the fat man and the ladies, waiting until the other man noticed his presence, which wasn't too long.

"Yo, what took you so long, Ryu?"

Kyo was a large man. He had a round flat face, had signs of balding, if the patches of hair missing on his head was any indicator. He had a thick moustache, small squinty eyes, oily skin, flat pig-like nose, and a mole sitting on the edge of his lumpy chin. He was wearing a rich beige colour business suit, with a black tie loosened around his large neck, his white shirt unbuttoned at the top, and pants that looked ready to explode around the large man's stomach.

On either side of him was one woman; both were wearing revealing clothing and heavy makeup. Even though both were throwing seductive smiles and small winks at Ryuichi, he ignored them. Sluts really weren't his taste.

Ryuichi has known Kyo way back when Ryuichi was still a nobody. He was just another homeless kid on the street until Kyo picked him up, seeing he was worth something. Kyo had changed him and made him the person he is today.

So even though Kyo was not 'pretty' material, Ryuichi owed him his life.

"I was at another pub, you know, beating the uglies, hooking up with a few guys and ladies, trying to get drunk, checking out guys… the usual."

"Of course… of course… I never expected any less of the great Akuryou no Ryuichi. (1)"

"Damn straight."

The other occupants chuckled at the reply. There was a brief comfortable silence between the two small groups before Ryuichi started speaking again.

"So, what's with the urgent note? Do I have a new mission? Is there a new threat? Are you promoting me?"

"–Chuckle– So much questions, Ryu. –Sigh– if you must know, yes it is a new mission. Although, this is much more important and dangerous than all you've ever done for me so far."

"Oh? How so Kyo."

Before the man known as Kyo had a chance to reply, he was interrupted by one of the ladies on his side.

"Ne, Kyo-kun, I'm tired. When can we leave?"

"Hush baby. I promise as soon as I'm done speaking."

"Hmph."

The woman on his lap pouted, but Kyo ignored her, turning back to Ryuichi.

"As I was saying, Ryu, I have talked to one of our spies in Hiro's clan, and I found out they're working with some man who calls himself Orochimaru. Now, the deal is that this man has great amount of power and money, and he somehow convinced that obnoxious group to work for him in return for great power. I hear they say that this man, that his power is so immense, it is able to destroy an entire village! Our spy has told us that all they have to do is help his army attack the hidden Mist, and then, the power is all theirs!"

Ryuichi was looking at him seriously for a moment, before replying.

"And what does this have to do with me…?"

"I want you to round up some of our best men. We're going to destroy Hiro's group, so that WE may have the chance for this immense and great power I've been hearing of lately."

Kyo broke off cackling maniacally. His women laughed with him. Ryuichi, on the other hand, looked disgusted and miffed.

'He's SUCH a fool. What makes him think he can trust that Oro-whats-his-name? He's never even met the guy! And now, he's telling me to go on a suicidal mission against Hiro's group, the second most dangerous group around Lightning? He's out of his mind, this man…'

Ryuichi was still contemplating when Kyo smirked at the man in front of him.

"Oi, Ryu."

Ryuichi stared at him.

"Catch."

The fat man threw a small gadget at his direction, which he caught with ease. When he got a closer look at it, it looked like a small communicator.

"I want you to talk to me using that while you are doing your mission. When you're about done, press the button on the left side. It will tell me you've completed your mission and that you're ready to leave. I'll be sending someone over after that buttoned is pressed."

The man gave a curt nod before standing up.

"When do you want me to start?"

The fat man was still sitting, smirked at the man standing above him.

"As soon as possible. Meaning tomorrow night. Do not fail me, Ryuichi."

**Konoha**

Tsunade, one of the great Legendary Sannin, the student of Sandaime Hokage, the granddaughter of the Shodamine Hokage, and Konoha's current ruler, the Godaime, was currently asleep, drunk like hell, with paper work all around her.

After the departure of her beloved little brother, Tsunade decided maybe she should FINALLY begin the mountain stack of paperwork at her office. Once arriving though, and realizing just HOW much there were, she decided against it. 'Uh… Shizune DID always say I shouldn't work too hard… and she has so much free time I'm sure she wouldn't mind helping me later on… heh heh heh.'

Instead, she went into her secret stash of sake hidden behind the portraits of the late hokages, and started drinking. While sitting at her desk, she began reminiscing the times she spent with Naruto, from the first time they met, to all the happy and sad times they had together.

Next thing she knew, she was out like a light bulb. She never expected what was coming for her when she woke up, other than the major hang over that she was ready to expect.

**Elsewhere**

The weather was beautiful and warm. The sun was up, there were a few clouds drifting lazily across the sky. A slight breeze came into Konoha every so often. Children were out playing; there was no school that day. Some of the adults joined them; others preferred to stay at home to enjoy the peace and quiet. And of course, there were the few unlucky ones who needed to work twice as hard as others just to make a living, but they weren't complaining. The day was beautiful. They feel lucky just to be alive and so make their work all the more enjoyable.

One particular boy, though, did not seem to notice the beautiful weather, or the loud cries of happy children, or the soft laughter of the adults. No, this boy was lost in his mind, thinking about a certain blonde with his head down, a sign of defeat. In his hand, was a letter left by the golden haired boy. He kept rereading it until it was imprinted to his head, and left forever I his heart.

_Neji._

_How can I say this… Well, first of all, I want to thank you for being such a pal. You were always there for me, ready to help me when you can and always ready to back me up when I needed it. I truthfully and whole-heartedly appreciate it and thank you from the bottom of my heart (heh… don't I sound corny?)._

_By the time you're reading this letter, I'm already gone to my next mission. This mission is highly classified, and so I can't tell you anything about this mission or where I am. The mission, Tsunade-sama says, may last me from 5 months to perhaps a year. Either way, I won't be seeing you or anyone else for a while. That is why I'm writing this letter, since I was not able to say a proper good-bye._

_When I return, I may not be the same anymore. And for sure, there will be no more of Sasuke and me._

At this point, Neji would always stop to think about it. They were no more? How could this be? Did they not love each other to death? What's happened…?

All these thoughts would run through his head before he finishes the letter.

_If you or any of the others are curious as to why we are no more, you may go ahead and ask him. Just know that neither of us will ever be anymore than perhaps acquaintances. Did this confuse you even more? Heh. Don't worry. I'm sure you'll find out soon._

_I've always, and still do, think of you only as a good friend Neji. Move on. You and I will be nothing more than friends. If you expected me not to catch you starring my way every so often, the way you seem to always interrupt Sasuke and I, or your sudden appearances when I train as to be just a coincidence, you must have mistaken me for someone else or a fool._

_If you thought there might be something between you and me now that the Uchiha is gone, I'm sorry to say but you're dead wrong._

_I know you can find someone way better than me, Neji. Just give some time to look around you. You're surrounded by beauty all over Konoha._

_Naruto_

'You are correct when you say that I happen to 'stare' your way every so often, that I just enjoy ruining that Uchiha's moments with you, and that I love to watch you train… but one thing you're wrong about, is that I will never find someone as good or even better than you, Naruto.'

**Flahsback**

It had to have happened at least a couple of years ago, when we got Sasuke back home, and everyone were slowly recovering from the hard, long mission.

It was another one of those nights. The night where you have the most horrible nightmare, and can't go back to sleep in fear that it will happen again and that you can never wake up this time.

That was what went through Hyuuga Neji's head as he strolled around Konoha, away from the Hyuuga house (A/N: –cough–mansion–cough–), enjoying the peaceful, warm summer night air, the glow of the moon and the soft twinkling of the stars.

The nightmare that he just had happened every night since he came back home. It was when he thought he lost everyone in the fight to retrieve Sasuke. (2)

In his dream, everyone were tired and weak, they couldn't even stand up by themselves. The Sound Nins were standing around them, giving everyone a malicious grin before attacking. One of them held him back using some sort of paralysis jutsu, so all he could do was stare and cry slowly as one of them ripped Kiba to shreds, buried Chouji in mounds of dirt all around him before making it all sink to the ground, punctured Shikamaru with hundreds of kunais, and then, they were at Naruto.

They were merciless. Neji tried to scream; yet nothing would come out of his mouth. In the dream, he saw them beating up Naruto, saw them tear at him using a blunt kunai over and over again, and watched them as they twisted his arms in a way that was not meant to be. They were breaking him, Neji knew that, and yet he couldn't do anything.

Throughout the entire torture, Naruto was screaming, crying, begging them to stop, and bleeding profusely. Finally, he would look at Neji, with pain-filled eyes, not saying anything, but those eyes said it all. They were asking him why he was just watching. Why wasn't he trying to help him? Why? And then they burned with hatred before becoming dull lifeless blue.

Neji would try to scream again and again, but nothing would come out. Before the nightmare would end, the bodies of Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba would stand all around him, asking him why he didn't save Naruto, why he let him die.

And then he'd wake up.

Although he knew it was a nightmare, it did nothing to ease the pain he felt in his heart when he saw those hateful eyes in his dream. He knew he was weak. Naruto, everyone, got hurt because he was weak.

When he came back to reality, he found himself deep in the forest. It was a good thing that it was a full moon that night, or else he wouldn't have been able to see anything in front of him.

An owl hooted, small animals were heard rustling throughout the forest. It was truly a peaceful night. Then, he felt it. A huge amount of chakra exploded, causing the animals to quickly scurry away. Neji was shocked. He recognized this chakra signature belonging to the one and only Uzumaki Naruto, yet, how was it possible that all this chakra he was feeling belonged to him? And so, out of curiosity, Neji went to investigate.

And there, he saw it. A truly amazing site, if Neji ever saw one. Standing in the middle of a circle of at least thirty Naruto's, was Naruto himself, panting, and sweating heavily while the rest were in better shape than him. All around him was what was left of that part of the forest. Trees were broken in half or shattered to no repair, big craters all around the ground and weapons everywhere.

'It looks like a war zone. I wonder what Naruto has been doing training in the middle of the night for?'

The boy was covered in sweat, and since the moon was so bright it shined off of him, making him glow softly. He was naked from the waist up, clad only in a pair of light and casual black pants that looked ready to fall any minute. His usual bright spiky blonde hair was just a mop on his head, clinging to his face and covering his eyes because of the sweat. He was quite a site to behold.

And then, the fight started. Neji didn't see when Naruto caught his breath, he only saw one clone advance towards Naruto, jumping above the boy, and all the others followed. Neji didn't think Naruto had enough time to dodge all those clones, and was about ready to jump in when the exhausted boy suddenly disappeared.

It was so fast that Neji didn't see, and then there was a 'poof' and several more 'poof's following the first one, as clone after clones disappeared. The entire place slowly became cloudy and misty, and only a minute later it cleared, revealing two more Naruto's standing. Both were panting lightly and sweating. Neji couldn't tell which one was the original and which was the clone.

Then, just as suddenly, both disappeared, and once again Neji wasn't able to see. It was that fast. Something he knew only Gai and Lee could do.

'I…I've never seen Naruto move that fast before… How could this be…? I knew he improved greatly since we returned, but I never though it could be this much.'

As suddenly as they disappeared, they reappeared out of nowhere, both with a kunai at each hand. It was like a dance, watching them go around each other as they did. They were graceful, but at the same time oh so dangerous. They swirled past one another, each throwing well-aimed kunais at their opponent (A/N: which, funny, happened to be themselves XD), and jumped apart once again.

One was standing in a nonchalant pose while the other was in a defense position. The one in the defense position looked tired and ready to give up while the other one stood there calmly and did not look the least bit tired. In fact, he looked energetic and well prepared for any fight. If it were not for the sweat that glistened his body, one would not have known that he just went through a hard work out.

**End Flashback**

It was weird, seeing Naruto fighting so seriously with himself. I for one never knew the guy had it in him to be smart enough to make a Kage Bunshin as his sparring partner. And even if he did, who would have expected him to go all out on a bunshin as if it was a real opponent?

After that night, I realized just how different the Naruto training by himself was compared to the Naruto we see everyday.

After that night, I decided never to look down on Naruto ever again.

**Flashback**

The Naruto that stood calmly suddenly closed his eyes, as if forgetting his opponent was there at all. He made a few quick hand seals that Neji could not see properly because it was too fast and the moon was hidden behind a cloud at that moment. Then, coming from Naruto's shadow, there appeared three long black swords coming from the earth. All three were as black as charcoal, and yet you could see your reflection off them.

Using his right hand, Nartuo took the shadow sword from the middle and held it facing down, still with his eyes closed. The other two swords on either side of him were slowly morphing into human figures and then they sank back to the earth.

The fatigue Naruto gave a look of surprise and a hint of fear before jumping on top a nearby tree, holding a kunai on both hand and one in his mouth. He was just starting to do his own hand seals before he stopped suddenly.

Neji was surprised until he saw why he stopped. Coming out from the shadow of the Naruto on the tree was one of the humanoid shadows. There was another one that came from the shadow of the tree leaves and it was holding onto the shadow the Naruto on the tree. The other shadow just stood there, as if waiting for a command, since he was not fully out of the shadow from the Naruto on the tree.

The relaxed Naruto gave a smirk before throwing his shadow sword on his double. For fear that the one being held captive was the real Naruto, Neji tried to jump out, only to realize there was a Naruto clone there holding him back. When he looked back, he saw the shadow sword connect with the other Naruto, just to have it disappear and a log took its place.

The Naruto gave Neji a wink before 'poof'ing, going back to the fight he was having with the other Naruto that was still standing.

After a bit more sparring, the once calm and relaxed Naruto finally beat the other Naruto. Whether he knew Neji was there or not he did not show. Instead, he walked deeper into the forest until his back to Neji was gone. It was almost dawn. Neji realized how tired he was and left, dreaming of the fight he witnessed that night, and how he would love it if he were able to train with him.

**End Flashback**

Ever since that night, Neji began to pay more and more attention to the blonde. He found out things the blonde liked, disliked, the way he fought, and exactly who the 'real' Uzumaki Naruto was.

Neji was one of the first to find out. And Naruto told him himself, making Neji feel all the more happy and closer to the young man. Perhaps that was why he could not forget him. Naruto was the first to kick his ass, the first to teach him how meaningful life is, and one of the first people who forced Neji to acknowledge him, in both strength and intelligence.

When Neji looked at his surroundings, he realized he standing in the middle of the park entrance. All around him, he noticed the children and adults laughing and running around. He noticed the flowers growing nearby in a variety of colours, the gentle swaying of trees, the awesome weather and the bright warm sun.

Neji smiled.

"Again, you're right. I truly am surrounded by beauty all over Konoha."

Neji laughed an continued strolling all over Konoha.

Later in the day though, hell will break loose, for the boy will find himself and what's left of the Rookie 9 in front of Tsunade's office. All demanding the same thing. All will receive the same answer and the same feeling. And all will be looking for a certain Uchiha. THEN all hell will break loose.

**Back in Lightning Country**

"Hey Itachi."

"Yes Naruto-kun?"

"You got anywhere to stay tonight?"

Both men were still at the bar, musing in their own thoughts before Naruto popped the question to Itachi, who gave the boy ('Correction, 'young man'') a once over.

"Of course I have somewhere to rest."

"Really? Where?"

"Wherever you're going."

"…Would you like to run that by me again?"

Itachi gave him one of his secretive smirks.

"What I mean, Naruto-kun, is that wherever you'll be staying, I'm coming along with you, whether you like it or not. We're partners, remember?"

And so the two hot young men went to a cheap motel to spend the night in, where Itachi made many moves on Naruto before Naruto finally gave in and they made love all day and night, entirely forgetting the mission.

(A/N: Jokes.)

Naruto gazed back at him calmly, while inside he felt his heart speeding up by a small notch. Why though, he doesn't know himself. Perhaps it was the idea of spending the night and (maybe) many nights afterwards with the Akatsuki member, who resembles so much like his ex lover.

"I have not forgotten, Itachi-kun, but even if we are partners it doesn't mean we have to be stuck together all the time does it? I mean, we can both take care of ourselves, so the idea of two separate rooms isn't such a bad idea."

"That's true. But think about it. If either one of us were to be 'somehow' in danger during the night, wouldn't it be better having two people than one in a room? Does the thought of spending the night with me bother you that much, Naruto-kun?"

_Hell yeah! I won't let you lay a finger on my precious kit, you perverted ped-_

'Kyuubi! It's okay! Really! Let me handle it.'

_How can I let you handle it when you're about to give in to him?_

'Well, if you think about it, it won't cost as much. Tsunade baba didn't give me much to spend, remember? Besides, if anything does happen, having Itachi around probably wouldn't be THAT bad or bothersome. And, you know he's quiet most of the time. Besides, I'm sure we can mooch off him since he's bound to have more money than us.'

…_It makes sense…but I still don't feel comfortable kit…_

'Come on. If anything happens to me, big old furry Kyuubi is always there for me, right? Ain't I right, you big old hairy fur ball?'

_I'm going to kill you._

'Well, you can't, so nya hah hah!'

_(Silence)_

'HAH! I win.'

Naruto suddenly felt a sharp pinch on his arm. When he became focused once again, he sees Itachi's face right in front of his own. The shock causes to lose balance, thus falling hard on the floor, bum first.

"…Ow…"

Itachi takes one look at the injured blond and breaks out snickering.

"Okay. Still waiting for help. Anytime now."

The sound of snickering continues.

Naruto lies there on the floor; unable to move yet as the pain from his butt slowly dulls. He gave Itachi one of his most un-amused glares ever.

"…Bastard…"

"My apologies (snicker). Here, give me your hand."

"About time…"

Itachi's hand wrapped around Naruto's smaller one, and Naruto suddenly felt warmth spread through his entire arm and then all over his body, giving it a tingly sensation, until it reached his toes.

Itachi gave him a hard tug, and since Naruto was still absorbed in the tingly sensation he was feeling, his legs were unsteady enough for him to stand, therefore he fell against Itachi's chest heavily, causing them both to fall on the floor, with Naruto on top.

At once, both thought the same thing about their new position.

'This feels oddly nice…'

(A/N: I WAS going to end it here, but I feel bad for not having updated in so long, so I'm going to extend this chapter a lot more. Just to satisfy both me and my readers.)

Naruto scrambled back to his face, with a beet red face. In the background, catcalls were heard, and some not so nice comments (hint: fairies, rooms, and homosexuality) that neither man took notice of it.

Itachi got up by himself, dusted away some invisible dust particles in his clothing, and gave a gentle smile to Naruto.

'I have never seen him smile so much before. I wonder is it because he does not have to act like a murderer or a cold hearted bastard in front of everyone, for once?'

"Well, this has been interesting. Shall we look for a place to stay now, or perhaps you prefer the outdoors?"

The atmosphere felt comfortable once again. Naruto was able to give off his own grin before marching out the door, calling behind his back, "I'm in for a room and board anytime! Come on! Move your skinny ass!"

Still smiling his secret smile, Itachi followed him out.

'Someday Naruto-kun. Someday…'

In the end, they both decided to stay in the cheap but nicely furnished motel, where they were provide two beds, drawers, cabinets, a washroom and a TV using Kazuma's money (The stupid old drunk who tried to make a move on Naruto a few chapters ago), since it was enough to spend for the night.

**Konoha**

"Akira!"

The young blonde woman gasped, when she was finally able to look at her abductor.

The man was probably in his early twenties. He was tall, a little bit muscular, wearing a pair of brown cargo pants, normal sandals, and a black shirt with a vest over it. He was pale with long black hair tied in a loose ponytail, and startling indigo eyes.

(A/N: How they ever thought they were going to trick Sasuke when the baby was born is beyond me. They probably hoped that it would look more like Mia maybe?)

"Hey babe. Missed me?"

"What are you doing? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"No. All I see is my woman skipping around like she's on crack, carrying little bags of who-knows-what to Kami-knows-where."

"Uchiha Sasuke has asked me to move in with him. I'm off to my new home right now, so if you excuse me, I think the exit is that way."

"Whoa whoa whoa… where's the rush? I haven't seen my woman in so long, and I get brushed off just like that? Sorry babe. Don't think so."

Akira grabbed her by the shoulders, before gently pushing her (hard) against the wall. He started kissing her, and when she resisted, he started going for her neck.

"Akira! Stop it! Let go of me!"

Akira ignored her; instead, one hand started grabbing her breasts while the other hand began to slowly untie her top.

With her two hands loose, Mia tried to push Akira away, dropping all her bags. But it was useless. Akira was just too strong for her.

Mia felt the hardness between Akira's legs pressing hard against her thigh. With as much strength as she can get while stuck between a wall and a horny man, Mia kneed Akira. Hard.

All she got from her action was a moan from Akira.

"Yeah...Like that baby…"

Mia continues to struggle even though she knew it's all in vain. When her top was almost completely removed, Mia was saved.

First, Mia felt the weight of Akira quickly lifted off her body. She was afraid to see what was happening, so she kept her eyes shut. She heard the sounds of flesh hitting flesh, a small cry, a painful moan, and finally a heavy 'thump' before silence.

When she finally looked up, it was none other than Sasuke himself.

Mia blinks rapidly, to make sure her eyes were not deceiving her, before smiling widely at her savior. It was too bad she didn't notice the unusual cold look Sasuke was giving her.

"Sasuke-kun! You saved me! Thank you!"

Mia ran towards the young man, but was quickly shoved away. She tripped on a random rock, and fell on her ass.

"Ow! Sasuke-kun! That hurts! Did you go through short-term memory? Have you forgotten I'm pregnant with -"

"Fuck off. I have not forgotten you are pregnant, but since it's not mine I can care less, you lying, disease-spreading whore."

Mia finally looked at the face of the young man, finally noticing the hard, disgusted look he was giving her, and felt fear crawl all over her skin.

"S-sa…Sasuke…?"

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

So I followed the two into the alley. I had to see what was up. Though I am disgusted and pissed at Mia, I had to know what would become of her. Maybe I'll feel better watching her in pain?

Sounds sadistic, I know, but I was downright pissed. I couldn't help the feeling that came over me. Like how I couldn't help the feeling of loneliness and a hint of sadness when I realized Naruto will be gone from my life forever.

Anyways, back to the present.

I see that it was a man that dragged Mia into the alley. I had blended in very well with my surroundings, so I was able to approach the two within hearing range and without them noticing me. From Mia's exclamation, I realized that this man was Akira.

Well, things didn't seem to be doing so well for Mia (serves her right). I would have left and let it continue if the scene did not disgust me more than it should have. It was these kinds of men in Konoha and in other countries that young boys and girls were kidnapped, raped, and sometimes left for dead. Even though Mia was a whore, and she should be able to withstand the abuse (probably), I couldn't help myself.

I came out of the shadows and grabbed Akira by the shadows. Before he was able to see who I was, I quickly punched him in the face, followed by several more punches in the body and stomach region. Eventually, he fainted halfway through my beating session with him.

And then I saw her.

Still sitting on the floor, half naked and disheveled, marks all the top half of her body, eyes closed. When she opened them, all I see was confusion, a little bit of fear, and then gladness. It was etched all over her face.

I did not know why, but as she approached me with her half undressed state, it made me sick. Pushing her away was my only option. As long as she was kept away from me I felt better.

**Normal P.O.V**

"I know the truth Mia. There's no use lying to me anymore."

"But…but Sasuke! Even if this baby is not yours, I still want to be with you!"

"Maybe you do, but I don't. I have a higher say in this, because you're a whore and pregnant with someone else's baby. You want support? Either find one of your old 'friends' or even some other lover you're slept with recently. Maybe they'll believe you told them you were pregnant with their child. I for one won't believe it anymore. We're through, Mia."

Mia was still on the ground, tears pouring freely from her eyes as she looked straight into the eyes of the young Uchiha heir with all the emotions showing on her face and eyes. Sasuke, having made up his mind, stared back at Mia with no emotions, no feeling even as he looked into the eyes of the young but desperate woman. Then, he turned away from her and started walking out of the exit, without giving a second glance to the broken woman.

"You come near me or my house ever again, I will have the Konoha elites arrest you and keep you away from me permanently. Good day."

Mia still hasn't left her spot even after Sasuke disappeared from her sight. Twenty minutes later, she slowly gathered her belongings and fixed herself before leaving the alley, without a second glance at Akira.

"Uchiha Sasuke… you will pay for my pain. You alone will pay."

While walking out of the alley and plotting sweet revenge upon Sasuke, Mia did not see a runaway cart heading towards her. When she does it was too late. She was run over, head first. She was brought to the hospital where the doctors told her, when she woke up, that she lost both her baby and her arm from the accident. Saddened by her loss, Mia became a nun, starting anew, thinking God was angry with her, and the only way to repent her sins may be serving Him for the rest of her life.

All the while, others continued on with their lives, barely noticing the disappearance of a young blond woman.

(A/N: Probably not a good ending for Mia, but until I think of a better way for her to disappear I'm not going to change this ending XP)

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER! _"Where's Naruto?" _

_"Why would you care, Uchiha?"_

_"Because I… I…" 'I need him…' _

_Itachi kisses Naruto sloppily against his lips, holding both wrists down on the bed and apart from each other._

_"What the FUCK do you think you're doing, Uchiha?" Itachi, drunk and unable to make sense of what was going on, stumbled on his words, but a grin appeared on his face none the less, "I'm kissing you, dumbass. What does it look like?"_

1) Akuryou no Ryuichi: akuryou - evil spirit and I got Ryuichi from Gravitaion…it's a cool name ne? XD

2) Ya… when they were going after Sasuke the first time he left to follow Orochimaru… I just cut it and said that he was rescued. It's too long if he wasn't

A/N: Okay. I got the gist of the thing so far. I'm already preparing chapter 6, and it should be out somewhere next week or earlier. Anyways, hoped you enjoyed the reading! Please let me hear your thoughts through your reviews! Thank you! Reviews actually help me write faster…hint hint… XD


	6. Let’s Get the Party Started!

**See Me For Who I Am**

I'm BAAAAAAAAAACK! Missed me? Lol. Probably not as much as the story…XD

Well, anyways, a bit late, and I'm very sorry to say that I wasn't able to update it sooner because of exams and the bad internet problem, but whatever! I completed the chapter anyways, right? Well, here you all are! Chapter 6!

Again, THANKYOU ONCE AGAIN FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS!

**Summary:** Yaoi. Naruto lives a double life in Konoha. He isn't as stupid as people take him for. Sasuke and Naruto were in a relationship, but Sasuke did something stupid, and they break up later. Naruto leaves Konoha afterwards, without his friends knowing. When he returns, he's changed, but as beautiful as ever. Slowly, everyone in Konoha sees him in a new light. Naruto is attracting trouble without even knowing. What is our blonde ninja to do?

**A/N:** If you don't like to read about guys making out or doing 'stuff' then you may leave or flame me to your hearts content.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. I wish I did though. But if I did I bet it'd be all screwed up.

**Pairings:** At the beginning it's Sasu/Naru, Mia/Sasu. Later, it would be Ita/Naru and one-sided people/Naru. You can decide/vote if you like (But don't give your hopes up…it's REALLY likely to be Ita/Naru XD).

**Note:** any questions, please don't hesitate to ask me.

**A/N:** Uhhh… I forgot to mention, but I think you all should know, that in Lightning Country right now it's in the late evening, and in Konoha it's early afternoon. I don't know the time for sure but I like it like this, so yeah.

**WARNING**: Yaoi, as I said earlier, and some major OOC with some characters. I'm trying to get them into character as best as I can… which isn't really saying much.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-Expressions-

_Kyuubi talking_

* * *

**Previously:**

_Mia still hasn't left her spot even after Sasuke disappeared from her sight. Twenty minutes later, she slowly gathered her belongings and fixed herself before leaving the alley, without a second glance at Akira._

"_Uchiha Sasuke… you will pay for my pain. You alone will pay."_

_While walking out of the alley and plotting sweet revenge upon Sasuke, Mia did not see a runaway cart heading towards her. When she does it was too late. She was run over, head first. She was brought to the hospital where the doctors told her, when she woke up, that she lost both her baby and her arm from the accident. Saddened by her loss, Mia became a nun, starting anew, thinking God was angry with her, and the only way to repent her sins may be serving Him for the rest of her life. _

_All the while, others continued on with their lives, barely noticing the disappearance of a young blond woman._

**Chapter Six: Let's Get the Party Started!**

**Konoha**

After leaving Mia to wallow in self-pity, Sasuke left the alley to walk around Konoha and think about all of what happened for the last few days. So far, this is what was running in his mind:

1. Naruto left, and may not be back for a few years.  
2. Naruto is super pissed at him (A/N: Not surprised).  
3. Mia is pregnant, but the baby was not his.  
4. He chased away the one man he ever really cared for and may never get him back.  
5. How will he be able to find him?

Sasuke stopped and rethought number five. How to find him? Did he seriously want the blonde back into his life? Is he really willing to risk his pride and explain to him all that has happened and expect him to take him back? Does he… does he really 'love' the blonde sunshine…?

'-Heh-. Ridiculous… I, Uchiha Sasuke, fall in love with the blonde _dobe_ whom everyone in the village has scorned and loathed all his life…? Impossible…'

But as the Uchiha heir pondered these thoughts, memories of a happier time with the beautiful blonde sunshine came rushing back to the raven-haired teen, bringing out a small smile out of the stoic face without him realizing.

_**Memory Lane…**_

**Memory 1**

_"Sasuke! Let's have a picnic outside! The weather is amazing! Look! I brought ramen and fried chicken and fried rice and fried fish and fried potatoes and fried beef and more fried food!"_

"_Dobe… all those fried food will make you fat… not to mention is very likely that you can get a heart attacks…"_

"… _Thanks for ruining my day as usual, bastard! But screw you! My food, my rules! If you don't want to eat, then starve to death for all I care! -Nyah-!" _

**Memory 2  
**

"_Naruto, what are you doing?"_

"_Setting up cameras in our bedroom. What's it look like to you?"_

"_I can see that… but… why…?"_

"_I read in some magazine where couples tape themselves doing it and heard it was hot. I thought we should give it a try."_

"_-BLUSH- B-Baka!"_

**Memory 3**

"_Naruto… what's with all the raw food?"_

"_-Hah-! This is something smart I learned from the strongest of all men! Eating raw food will increase your chakra and make you 3 times stronger than you already are! And since I'm already so strong, think about it… with all this raw food, I will become invincible!"_

"_Where exactly did you hear this from?"_

"_Jiraiya!"_

"…"

"_-Hah hah hah-! No worries Sasuke! I bought enough for you too!"_

"_It's… okay Naruto. I hope you know that Jiraiya-sama is playing with you again… and that you will get sick before you get anywhere near strong…"_

"_-Hah-! That's where your wrong, teme! I have an iron stomach so nothing will make me sick! And since you won't have your share, then too bad! Your petty words won't work on me! I won't back down from this next stage of testing my courage and strength!"_

_The next three days Naruto could be found in the bathroom with Sasuke chiding at him by his side. A week later Naruto was found chasing one very bruised up Sanin, running around all of Konoha, throwing the most frightening threats ever heard._

**Memory 4**

_Sasuke and Naruto were making out on the couch. After a few minutes of very long and heated kisses, Naruto pops a question that has been on his mind for a while._

"_Sas -kiss- suke -kiss- hey, why exactly -moan- are you gay?"_

_Sasuke stops kissing his neck and gives him the most ridiculous stare ever. The raven-haired man stared. And stared some more. It seemed as if the question did not get through his head entirely._

_"…Do I seriously have to answer that…?"_

"_Well, yeah…I mean, no….but-"_

"_Then shut up and enjoy the ride."_

_**End Memory Lane**_

Sasuke couldn't contain the chuckle that was building up in his chest, so he let it out as a cough, as not to attract too much attention (A/N: An Uchiha laughing in broad daylight? Who the hell wouldn't be shocked/scared?). During his time with Naruto, it's hard to admit it, but he DID have fun… Probably the most fun he's ever had since the death of his clan….

'What are you thinking Uchiha…? -Heh-. Am I finally regretting what I have done to Naruto…? I don't need him. I can get stronger on my own. I know it… and yet, what is this indescribable feeling in my chest…?'

Sasuke stops walking and places a hand to his chest. He feels his heart pumping slowly, calmly…

'Then why do I feel so troubled? Why is it that I feel so restless so… empty! It doesn't make sense… unless…'

Sasuke didn't take another second to ponder. He jumped above a house and started running on top of rooftops, heading to the direction of the Hokage Tower.

'My answer lies within Naruto. He is the source of my happiness. He is the only answer to this indescribably feeling. I must find him. I must bring him back, like how he brought me back.'

**Flashback**

The fight continues within the Valley of The Dead. It looked as if Sasuke had the upper hand in everything with the help of his third form. Not even Naruto seemed able to block most of the hits delivered by Sasuke even if he had a large amount of Kyuubi's power coursing through his veins.

In the mean time, Sasuke seemed to be enjoying the fact that he was destroying Naruto slowly, but surely. He made sure each hit directed to Naruto was fatal and would bring immense pain, which seemed to be working since it was slowing Naruto down considerably.

Somehow, during the fight when Naruto delivered a hard punch that sent Sasuke flying down the water fall, Sasuke couldn't help but notice the intense rage showing on Naruto's face, as well as the deep red eyes that did not belong to the cheerful boy who's eyes were usually the most beautiful blue that outshone the sky itself.

The eyes foretold a great amount of rage and killing intent but if looked close enough, one would be able to see a hint of sadness and regret. But regret for what…?

Sasuke soon found his answer.

Unbeknownst to him, since he was lost at the moment in his mind, there was another Naruto right behind him who hid his chakra so well and crept behind him so silently, Sasuke wasn't able to sense him. By the time he did it was too late. The Naruto behind him emitted the powerful Rasengan that was digging at the back of his wings. Before he can turn away, the original Naruto that was in front of him dealt him with another Rasengan, this time to the shoulder. (1)

With all the pain surrounding him, it was no surprise that he blacked out right away.

(A/N: I'm SO sorry. I know I can't write fight scenes and such…so please deal with me, ne? heh heh heh….;)

When Sasuke woke up he found himself being carried piggyback style on Naruto. Before he could get up and start to beat up Naruto again, he finds himself unable to move a muscle, not even able to lift his head, which was resting on Naruto's back. The only thing he was able to do was blink his eyes.

"Oh, you're awake. That's good. I was afraid you got into a coma and it'd be my entire fault. Again. -Heh-."

What's this…? Why was Naruto talking to him as if nothing happened between them… as if they didn't just fought for their lives and that Sasuke did not betray their village…? Why was Naruto acting like this?

"You might be wondering why you can't move. Well, how should I explain this…? Okay, first of all, you spent a lot of chakra. Second, it's 'cuz you were dealt with TWO Rasengan's, and if that weren't enough, I thought you might try to get away from me again, which we can't have, so I placed a paralysis jutsu on you. Although I don't think it is necessary, it would be good just in case. Don't you think?"

Naruto turns his head back to look at him, giving the trademark cheeky grin. That was when Sasuke noticed all he scratches on his face, along with a few bruises and a cut on his eyebrow that was still bleeding a bit.

'If I feel so tired and drained, but how is it that he is still able to move, and carry me no less? Why does he always have to work so hard? Why bother questioning now when all it's going to do is make myself feel worse than I already do…'

"Sasuke, whether you want to hear me out or not, I just want you to know, I never want to fight you again like we just did."

'Why would he be telling me this…? I thought he'd hate me by now…'

"Like a lot of people, I don't think I can stand it if you died. Heh. But that doesn't mean I would like it if you killed me instead. I… I care about you. You were my first friend and rival. I wouldn't have it any other way you know? You've made yourself a part of my life now. And now, I think it's nearly impossible to remove you from your place in my life, no matter how much I should try."

'Really…? Did I make that much of an impact in Naruto's life, like he did in mine…?'

"If you were to go and runaway again, I don't know what I might have done. Well, probably beat your big sorry ass to hell, then try and drag it back to the living, but that's not the point! I just… I just hope that you'd understand what I'm trying to say and not try to leave again… Or you'll be so sorry you'd wish you were never born!"

Naruto didn't need to explain himself. Somehow, Sasuke was able to understand what he was trying to say, and it touched him somehow. Content and relaxed on the warm back, Sasuke fell asleep with a soft smile on his face, dreaming of nothingness, only peace and tranquility were the only feelings he felt even unconscious.

**End Flashback**

'Naruto…'

**Lightning Country **

_Dream_

It was all misty and cold. All around him was grey and white mist. The atmosphere was disturbingly familiar and yet not entirely. Itachi tried to walk around in this dream, but finds that he was not able to move a muscle.

Suddenly, small red clouds appeared all around him, the symbol for Akatsuki.

_"Itachi"_

Itachi did not, could not move, but if it was possible, he felt himself stiffen slightly at the voice.

_"Itachi. How is the mission coming along?"_

"It's coming along better than I expected."

_"Oh really? I know it is easy for someone like you to gain the trust from the Kyuubi container, but have you at least gotten the trust from the Kyuubi itself?"_

"No, the Nine Tails has yet to trust me. He suspects something, but is not too sure."

_"-Hmmm-... You know you are running out of time, Itachi. If you cannot have the container come with you willingly, WE will make sure to take him by force."_

_"-Hah hah hah-. Remember Itachi! You are running out of time..._

_End Dream_

Itachi finds himself slowly waking up because of the blinding rays coming from the window right beside him. He slowly opens his eyes, just to close them again right away. Then, it dawned on him...

'I slept in.'

In a way, it was no surprise to Itachi, for every time a member of the Akatsuki or the boss himself were to contact him in his dream, his mind would succumb deeper into unconsciousness so it is up to his clones, who he sometimes have hidden somewhere in missions, to defend him during times like these if there were ever to be an attack.

The man quickly got out of bed, and realized the bed beside him was unoccupied and was folded neatly back the way it was the night they came in the room. No blonde-boy-gone-red-head was there. The only thing that was left from the man was a note on top of the pillow.

Itachi slowly got out o bed and walked towards the other one. He took the small note and read:

_Itachi __  
_

_Never knew you were the type to sleep in!_ ('That's because I'm not...') _Deeply amazed and shocked... Anyways! I went on ahead to get information around the place. I think it would be wise to go separate ways for the most of the day. Meet me back in the motel by mid afternoon. _

_-Naruto_

'You're quite the hard worker, Naruto-kun. Now, let's see what you might have done the previous night when I was unaware…'

With a snap of his fingers, a clone quickly appears along the side of Itachi. In his hands was a letter addressed to Tsunade.

Itachi looked at his clone calmly and emotionlessly. Without saying anything at all, he quietly took the letter and held it, looking at the quick, chicken scratched scrawl that makes it Naruto's writing all the while taking a kunai out of his cape which was next to his bed (A/N: No Akatsuki members can survive without their pretty red cape XD)

Taking it in his hands, Itachi quickly and swiftly opened it the way only an Uchiha can do with a kunai. The content made Itachi stiffen slightly, but he was composed within seconds so it was barely noticed. And so, Itachi continued reading the letter.

_Baa-chan_

_I've arrived safely to the Lightning Country, and I'm doing pretty well. I hope the same goes for you too. It's really not that bad here, not including the part where I was greeted and molested by the biggest, ugliest, baldest guy in my life. It was horrible! But, I had some fun in getting him back. Don't you worry though! The man won't remember me at all. He'll be remembering much better things instead…_

_Baa-chan, I hope you weren't drunk when you assigned me a partner who's a missing-nin. There's something very odd about all this, especially the fact where you didn't tell me anything about having a partner at in the first place. I can't help but feel odd about my partner. The same goes with Kyuubi. Write me back soon, Baa-chan. I can't wait to hear your response and lame excuses!_

_- Uzumaki _

Itachi can practically smell the distrust written in the letter.

'Funny. I swore he was more than willing to believe me last night. I must remember this is not the same Naruto I dealt with all those years ago… this Naruto is much smarter…even if he doesn't show it.'

"Tell me. What time was this letter sent out?"

"Approximately 3 in the morning."

'And now it is practically 10 in the morning. This letter was supposed to be arriving to Konoha sometime by dawn tomorrow...'

"Was he using a mail carrying ninja or one of his clones to get the letter to Konoha?"

"One of his own clones."

'Perfect.'

With a paper and pen in his hands, he went and sat on his bed with the letter on one side and his paper and pen on another.

"Sharingan!"

While looking at the letter, Itachi saw and memorized the lines and curves that makes Naruto's writing uniquely his own. He copied the first half of the letter and changed the other half to his own benefit.

_Baa-chan_

_I've arrived safely to the Lightning Country, and I'm doing pretty well. I hope the same goes for you too. It's really not that bad here, not including the part where I was greeted and molested by the biggest, ugliest, baldest guy in my life. It was horrible! But, I had some fun in getting him back. Don't you worry though! The man won't remember me at all. He'll be remembering much better things instead…_

_Baa-chan, I think that for such a top mission such as this I should have been assigned a partner or two right? Well, where is my partner supposed to be? I hope you don't expect me to do this all on my own! Write me back soon, Baa-chan. I can't wait to hear your response and lame excuses!_

_- Uzumaki_

"Quickly. Deliver this to Konoha as fast as you can."

In a moment, the clone of Itachi quickly transformed into the form of a mail carrying ninja with the new letter in hand, quickly leaving the room and heading towards Konoha.

Little did Itachi know, in all of Naruto's letters, he would always place a spiral symbol hidden with a jutsu somewhere in the letter that only Tsunade and Jiraiya know about and are able to disengage the jutsu to see it, so if anyone were to ever try to pretend writing a letter or something to either Sanin, they would be able to know because there would be no spiral symbol.

Itachi seemed too preoccupied with something in his mind to sense the jutsu cleverly hidden on the other letter and didn't bother to look back at it. Instead, he made a small fireball jutsu that burnt the letter, never to be read by anyone again.

'Perfect. Now, I can continue on this mission with some more peace in mind.'

(A/N: So he thinks…XD)

**Konoha**

-YAWN- Damn it…. it's too quiet and peaceful without that brat.'

The great Godaime of Konoha, Tsunade-sama, was currently at her desk, doing work, for once without being told, and hated every second of it. Nothing interesting came up in the reports. Same old missions again and again. From escorting royalties over boarders, to assassinations, it all seems too boring for Tsunade. Without Naruto around, the village has gotten much quieter. Most of the younger ninjas have started feeling just as depressed as Tsunade, and she wasn't surprise that a few of the older ninjas were getting a bit restless too.

'People such as Jiraiya, Iruka and Kakashi…'

Before she can ponder any longer on the depressing matter, there was a shout outside the door. Although Tsunade had perfect hearing she was too down to even consider the person outside her door might be a threat to her from all the commotion.

"…-san please! You CAN'T step inside this office without an appoin-"

"Shut-up. I do as I please. Now step away!"

What! How dare the punk think he can just barge into HER tower and HER office like he owns the place?

"OI! What the hell is all the commotion out there? Keep it down you dumb asses!"

Tsunade's yelling seemed to have reached them, for it was all quiet for a split 3 seconds before Tsunade's doors were flung opened wide, and in stepped none other then one of the last of the Uchihas, Uchiha Sasuke.

Now, usually Tsundae would regard him as someone respectable, but after the stunt he pulled to the young blonde man whom she treats as her little brother, it's hard to look him straight in the eye and not try to jump out of her seat and STRANGLE him.

"Good afternoon, Tsunade-sama."

"Uchiha. Would you like to explain to me as to WHY you're in my office without an appointment, and come barging in while I'm busy? Or would you like to explain it all to me after the Anbus arrest you?"

Tsunade gave him her most serious glare that Sasuke could barely keep eye contact with the great and powerful woman.

Quickly, he lowered his head as if ashamed, and apologized.

"Tsunade-sama, pardon my abrupt entrance during this time of day, but I have a question that I really need an answer to."

How dare he…how dare this young man think he can get an answer from someone like Tsunade! Does he even know who she is, and her relationship with Naruto? Does he not know he's stepping on thin ice! Angry as she is, she was still curious as to why he needed her.

'Probably wanting to know where the next closest brothel was so he can get another woman pregnant… or he wants me to name the child something decent and respectable… In my opinion, I believe "Bastard" would do fine…'

"Speak."

"Where is Naruto?"

Although the question caught her slightly by surprise, she answered the question quickly.

"That is confidential information. All you need to know is that he is off on a mission and will not return anytime soon. Now, dismissed."

"He told me in the letter it was confidential, and that he might not return in a few years. Please, Tsunade-sama. I must speak with him."

"And what? Hurt him again? Mock him for trusting you and loving you? For CARING about you? Or do you just want to rub it in his face how manly you are by sneaking behind his back sleeping with a slut and getting her pregnant with your child?"

Sasuke mumbled something indecipherable that even Tsunade had trouble hearing, so she demanded him to repeat it louder and clearer to her, looking at her and not like some abused dog.

"I said she lied to me. The baby is not mine. She just lied to me and said it was mine because she wanted me to support and care for both her and her child. I… I want to tell Naruto that Mia and I are nothing…"

"So basically, you're telling me that just cuz you did not care or want one lover, since she's not bearing an Uchiha, you think it's alright to go back to your former lover? Bull shit! You make me sick, Uchiha Sasuke. What makes you think he would ever want you back?"

Her words stung him deeply, but he knew he deserved it. It was the last question though, that disturbed him greatly.

'What makes me think he would want me back…?'

"Tsunade-sama."

When Sasuke looks up, he sees 5 Anbus surrounding him and blocking the exit.

"What would you have us do, Tsunade-sama?"

"Nothing. At least not yet. Uchiha. If you do not get out of my office in 5 seconds, I'll have the Anbus arrest you and hold you prisoner for a YEAR just for trespassing. Now, be gone."

With that said, Sasuke gave Tsunade a small bow, and disappears in a puff of smoke.

With a wave of her hand, all the other Anbus have too left her alone in her own office to ponder all that has happened within the hour.

And all that came to her mind was, 'This is the shittiest morning ever.'

(A/N: SO TEMPTED TO END IT RIGHT HERE… but we all want to see Naruto again, right? Right.)

**Somewhere Else in Konoha…**

Since he was dismissed from Tsunade's office, it was all Sasuke can do but walk around, sulking and gloomy, all around Konoha, affecting the people around him unconsciously and making them stay away from the once again dark boy. Surprisingly, it seemed even his stalker-fan-club-girls knew it wasn't right to approach him. Well, all except one, which, to much relief, was her funeral.

"Oh Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke ignored the squealing 'thing' calling out to him. He continued walking, casually, gloomily, ignoring everything around him.

"Sasuke-kun! Wait up! Oh good! I caught up to you! I can't believe I had the chance to cross paths with you today Sasuke-kun! I think this is a sign from above! But besides the fact that I think to day was fated for us to be together, how are you today Sasuke-kun? Isn't the weather beautiful today? Isn't it perfect for a date, do you think? Oh Sasuke-kun, I feel like blushing for being so direct… But, I was wondering, what are your plans tonight? You think you'd be free? Huh?"

"…Shut up…"

"What was that Sasuke-kun?"

Dear lord… what the hell was wrong with this girl! Was she blind or even ignorant, to the dark, depressingly unsettling aura that seemed on the verge to kill something surrounding Sasuke? Was she asking for a death wish? Was she fucking crazy?

"I said, Shut. The. Fuck. Up. What, are you fucking deaf? Or just highly demented? Can you NOT tell I want to be left ALONE? What makes you think you're good enough to ask me out? Do I have a sign somewhere on me that say: 'Willing to go out with anyone. Desperate and lonely girls included.'? What is it you freaks see in me? My looks? My money? Or are you just THAT desperate to get in bed with me? Just face it. You have no chance to begin with. Stay the hell away from me."

(A/N: I'm so sorry… I JUST had to put that spaz in there… it was one of those 'sudden thoughts' things… like I said before, flame all you want, if you have any that is.)

The girl in front of Sasuke was speechless as the Uchiha continued lashing out at her in a deadly calm, indifferent voice, but anger and disgust was radiating through his very being to his dark, deadly eyes. Unknown to the girl, tears started streaming down her face from all the harsh words being thrown at her, but luckily (for her), someone came to the rescue before it got REALLY ugly.

"Oi, Uchiha! What makes YOU think you're good enough to say those bull shit words to that girl, huh?"

Sasuke looks at the person behind the girls and sees Kiba, Hinata, Sakura, Lee, Ino and the rest of the once old but still well know Rookie Nine.

The person who made the comment was none other than Kiba (A/N: Of course.) who was glaring at him with hate and anger so strongly you could almost feel the heat through the look. Most of the people in the small tight knit group were giving Sasuke the same look, others looked at him with a shocked expression, as if they never knew Sasuke had it in him to say such harsh words to an innocent (crazy fan)girl.

The said girl slowly walked back, stumbled, and fell. When Lee tried to help her up, the girl cried out, flung herself away from him, and ran away with tears blurring her eyesight. In Sasuke's mind, with sadistic pleasure, thought:

'Heh. Serves her right.'

"Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke looks at them with that indifferent gaze once more, realizing that it was Sakura talking this time.

"That was highly uncalled for."

This time, it was Neji.

"I agree! I mean, what the hell did that girl ever do to you? I'm pretty sure you didn't even know who the hell she is! Unless, of course, she's ANOTHER one of your secret lovers."

Why must it always be Kiba causing the problems…? With that comment, he earned a sharp glare from Sasuke, while everyone gave their own glares to Sasuke, who was doing a great job ignoring them all.

"Kakashi-sensei told us the entire story."

**Flashback**

"Hey guys…"

It was a long day. The girls and guys spent the day shopping and store hopping, looking for gifts for friends, as well as gifts for family members. They all shopped until evening, tiring themselves out, as well as ignoring lunch.

They were all currently walking around the park, enjoying the scenery as well as each others company, for it was rare now a days to have an entire day all to themselves, with them all becoming chuunins and jounins and having missions to do every other day.

"Guys…!"

Everyone stopped to look at Sakura who was behind everyone, leaning on Lee (A/N: what a perfect couple… a thick-eyebrows freak and a big forehead freak… ain't life grand?) looking tired and sick.

"What's wrong Big Forehead…?"

Always the _caring_ best friend, Ino quickly jogged to Sakura's side, holding onto her arm.

"…"

"What is it, Sakura-chan? Speak and I will do all that is in my power to make that paleness upon your lovely features disappear!"

"…I'm hungry…"

"…."

No one commented or could say anything to that. Kiba though, snickered, followed by Hinata's small chuckles, as well as Neji's, and then everyone started laughing at the poor starving young woman.

"Hey! Guys, that's not nice! I'm REALLY hungry!"

"Hah! Serves you right for continuing your stupid dieting! Honestly, what do you have to lose?"

And so, Sakura joined in the laughter, before they all decided to go to Ichiraku's Ramen restaurant, Naruto's favourite ramen joint that became so famous, it was renovated until it was a large restaurant that can hold more than 50 people.

As the restaurant's owner's favourtite customer's friends, they were seated right away to 'their' spot that they've claimed as their own in the restaurant. Upon arriving to their usual spot though, they see Kakashi sitting on one of the seats, reading his usual Icha Icha Paradise, without a care in the world, as always.

"Kakashi-sensei! Long time no see! How are you?"

Sakura gave her greetings to her ex-teacher, and was followed by everyone who gave their own small greeting to the grey haired man.

"Yo, kids! Hows it going?"

And so, everyone sat down around Kakashi-sensei and had a comfortable talk throughout the entire meal. Near the end though, someone sprang the question they've all been worried and thinking about for a while.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei,"

"Hmm?"

"Where… where exactly is Naruto? I'm sure you've seen the letter he's written for us all, or have one yourself. But then, in the letter he wasn't being direct enough, or gave us much, if any, information as to what's he's doing in Lightning Country. All we basically know is that he's gonna be gone for maybe a few years. We were all wondering if you will tell us why he's there, and what's he is doing… and if it is so important to last for a few years, why is he doing this alone? Doesn't he have a partner? And besides all that, what's happened between him and Sasuke...?"

There was a moment of silence. Even Choji stopped gobbling up the ramen to listen to Kakashi's answer. Kakashi himself was still reading his book and didn't look like he was going to answer until everyone heard him giving a great sigh. He leaned back against his chair, scratched hi head, and looked at all the curious face in the table before him

'This… is too troublesome... especiallyon a weekend when i get my first break in weeks…'

"-cough- Well, it seems to me that Naruto has not told anyone one of you as to what he's doing on his mission, why he will be gone for so long, what's going on between him and Uchiha,"

No one missed the way Kakashi said Sasuke's name. Sure, he said it casually, but it was by his last name, and as Kakashi's favourite student, to call him by his last name, it can probably mean something bad has happened between Sasuke and Naruto.

"Or any information what so ever. What makes you kids think it's my duty to tell you anything if Naruto did not give you guys any permission to know in the first place?"

"That is true, but we're still Naruto's friends, anything that happens to him will affect us all. In a way, he is like a family member we'd never had, and we'll sorely miss. Please, Kakashi-sensei, tell us what happenend…"

In the end, Kakashi relented, telling them everything about Sasuke's secret lover, her pregnancy, how Naruto found them, how he decided to go on a mission to forget about the asshole, at the cost of everyone buying him his lunch and his shopping supplies. The only thing he will never reveal is what Naruto is doing in Lighnting Country, for he himself did not know either.

**End Flashback**

At hearing these words come out of Shino's mouth, Sasuke felt anger and rage churn inside of his stomach, while his outer appearance did not change much, save the Sharingan appeared, swirling madly at their direction but not looking at them directly.

"Sasuke, how could you? Do you not have any pride or shame for what you've done? Do you not understand what you have given up! You're such a dumb ass… it's no wonder your brother wouldn't kill you."

"Shut the hell up, Kiba."

"I mean, what would he gain killing a little, stupid, dumb ass weakling like you anyway…? Other than more blood, I highly doubt that would be satisfying."

Before Kiba could say anymore, Sasuke ran to him with his lightning speed, attacking Koba with his guard down. Expecting this, Kiba jumped away, just to be kicked in the back from Sasuke who disappeared and reappeared behind him. The girls cried out and looked away. But all Sasuke hit was a Bunshin, a log that replaced Kiba.

After the first hit, Lee, Neji, and Shikamaru all joined in, surrounding Sasuke. Since most of them were the same level ninjas, it wouldn't be hard if they were fighting one on one. But, four on one was a different story.

Kiba reappeared beside Sasuke and it was a full throttle taijutsu fight, which was quickly won by Sasuke, who kicked dog boy away. In came Rock Lee and Neji, who two teamed the Uchiha with both taijutsus and ninjutsus.

After a full four minutes of fighting, both Lee and Neji jumped away. When Sasuke tried to follow, he realized he couldn't move a muscle. It felt like a paralysis jutsu, until he remembered his other competitior, one who specializes in using shadows…

As he expected, when he looked at his feet, he sees his shadow, as dark as night, stretched all the way behind him. Instinctively, like something was controlling his body, he feels himself turn around in a full 180 degree, just to see Shikamaru a couple of feets away from him, holding the stance for his shadow jutsu and glaring at Sasuke.

Suddenly, Kiba appears in front of his face, smirking a cool, casual smirk, although his eyes revealed nothing. After three seconds of staring, Kiba punched him on the face, hard, followed by a kick in the stomach.

Unable to move, Sasuke felt the pain shoot from his stomach until he feels it all over his body. His only response to the attack was a low grunt.

Next up was Neji, who gave him a look so cold, Sasuke almost shivered by the intensity of the glare, but remained cool and emotionless.

"Although this is highly injustice for you, Uchiha, it seems you deserve this more than anything else. You are despicable. You don't deserve to be called a human being. It is people like you in this village that makes it hard for everyone to be peaceful and happy in. But besides that, even more, you never should have deserved Naruto."

Following these last words was a punch in the jaw.

The abuse continued. As the people who did not participate in the fight in the first place, except Rock Lee, who stood next to Sakura, watched on (A/N: Sorry to interrupt, but just an FYI, they're in a secluded area of a training ground, so no one has to witness the ganging up and abuse of the great Uchiha Sasuke. Pretty mean, eh?). They wanted to stop it, but at the same time, could not, for their anger for the Uchiha would not allow them to stop what was happening to the young man.

Sakura though, was torn at the site that met her eyes. Sure, even though she did not have any more feelings towards the raven-haired young man other than respect and friendship, she still adored him, since the small childish crush she had for him still lingers, even though she has found a new love in the form of Rock Lee.

She so desperately wanted to stop the fight! But, the thought of Naruto, where he is, who put him in that situation… that was enough to halt Sakura doing anything to defend the beaten up Uchiha, for even though she still adore her Sasuke-kun, if slightly, her love for Naruto as a brother and best friend still over comes the other feeling. It was this reason that she is not there, defending the poor boy. And yet… and yet she cannot help but take a step toward both Sasuke and Kiba, only to be stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

Just when Kiba was about to land one more punch to the battered up body, a hand grabbed his arm, and held it still before it even touched Sasuke's skin.

When Sasuke did not feel the punch he knew that was supposed to come, he looked up, and was surprised to see his rescuer, for it was none other than Iruka-sensei.

"That's enough, Kiba."

Looking behind them to find the body that the voice belonged to, they were surprised to see Kakashi standing next to Sakura, one hand holding her shoulder as if to stop her from approaching them all.

A cough caused them all to look back at Iruka-sensei, who's face remained calm and emotionless. The scary thing was, his eyes were the same. No one could read or see any emotions out of the. This fact was what scared everyone the most.

"Children. Would you please explain to me, what the HELL do you think you were doing to Uchiha Sasuke…?"

Everyone gulped, feeling like a kid who was caught doing something bad, like stealing a candy or trying to leave class. Everyone, especially Kiba who was the one who caused Sasuke the most harm, felt kind of ashamed for what he's done, but will never say sorry. At that moment, Sasuke was kneeling on the floor, near unconscious after Shikamaru removed the jutsu on him due to the loss of blood and the multiple injuries that adorned his body.

All everyone could think, as they beheld the scene before them that shows a bloody Sasuke, a group of well-respected ninjas in Konoha (a.k.a. Neji, Kiba and Shikamru) ganging up on Sasuke, and a calm but furious Iruka, was: 'We are SO screwed!'

**BACK to Lightning Country**

'I cannot believe I am doing this. I cannot believe I am doing this. What the hell was I thinking…!'

"Oiiiiii! Itachi-kun! Hurry up will you? Do you WANT to be in the back of the line!"

This is what's happening within the last couple of hours or so, before Itachi found himself in this predicament:

_**A Few Hours Ago…**_

There was a knock on the door as Itachi was sitting on his bed, garbed in the clothes he wore last night, reading a book that he brought with him. Kami knows the only times he get to relax and read was when he was on long term missions.

Itachi looked outside and saw the sun was setting soon. It was obviously about time Naruto was home.

"Itachi-kuuuunnn! Guess whoooooo!"

"…"

"That's right! It's me!"

"…"

"I'm happy to see you too Itachi-kun!"

"………."

"Shut up you bastard!"

"…."

"Oh yeah? Up yours!"

"…"

"Fine, then I WON'T tell you all the information I've gathered while you were sleeping on the comfy pillow with your big fat head. I bet you didn't even do anything today!"

"…."

"Oh really? Prove it!"

Reaching into his pants pockets, Itachi produced a notebook, which was filled with writings and names of the places of which their suspects (people whom they suspect are doing things and planning to attack their ally countries since these people aren't your average civilians; no, they're your average thugs and gangsters, out to make big money) usually hanged out at, the people whom they associate with, the places they usually meet, even the places they eat!

"You… you've… uhh… really outdone yourself, Itachi."

"…."

"Fine fine fine… I'll tell you what _I've _gathered: there's a pretty big and famous club here called Redemption. There, two notorious and rivaling gangs usually hang out. Tonight, the two big bosses are gonna go there to do some trade or agreement."

"…."

"I know I know, not that important, but hear this, and I think it may spark your interests: I hear, one of the rivaling gang, Hiro's Crew, can you believe they call themselves that? Ahem. I mean to say, rumor has it, this guy works for Orochimaru. Ring a bell?"

"…"

"I thought so. Anyways, here's my idea: you and I are going to get into that club. I am going to seduce one of the leaders and see what information I can get."

"…"

"Of course I'm gonna go as a guy!"

"…..?"

"…True… I don't even know their preference…"

"…."

"SCREW IT! Until then, you and I, my friend, are going shopping!"

_**Presently…**_

Naruto has done the impossible. He made Itachi go shopping with him. He made Itachi wear clothes he does not want to wear. He made Itachi NOT kill the cashier who was flirting and hitting on him the entire time. Last but not least, he made Itachi wear makeup.

"Oh the humility! Suck it up princess! I'm in this with you too you know!"

'As well as the one I should blame for putting me though all this…'

Along with the list 'Naruto made me…', Itachi and the young man were currently in line, waiting to get into the infamous club, Redemtion. All the while, Itachi had a cool appearance on the outside, but was raging silently inside.

But then again, Itachi cannot bring himself to stay angry at him. No matter how much he wills himself to at least glare at the young blonde man, to at least make him feel uncomfortable or even disturbed of the great and almighty Uchia, Itachi cannot bring himself to do it.

I mean, who can, when you're standing not to the epitome of a walking wet dream? Surely not even Itachi himself can stay mad the young man, since one look can make him forget everything due to the fact that just looking can turn into staring… and staring too long at might make him do… inappropriate things in public…

But then, Itachi knew beauty when he saw it, and right now, the young man standing next to him was beauty itself. And everyone else seems to agree with him, if the staring and drooling helps.

Naruto had his hair tied in a high ponytail, with his red and blonde bangs framing his tanned, grinning face. The young man wore black eyeliner and had body glitter on his arm and a bit on his neck, but people mostly focus mostly on his large, beautiful but unusual purple eyes that were glowing with mischievousness all the time.

Continuing down, Naruto wore a black leather choker, along with the green-jeweled necklace that was given to him by the Godaime herself. Then, in one ear, he had a small silver hoop earing that gave him a bit of a rebellious look. He wore a deep-red, loose fitting sleeveless shirt that looked as though it cost quite a lot since the material was beautifully made using usual materials that were rare and expensive in Lightning Country. Matching the shirt, Naruto wore a pair of tight black leather pants that looked as if they were painted on, as well as large leather boots. Naruto certainly looked fit to go clubbing that night.

And, truth to be told, everyone who were around them had there eyes on him found it hard to look away and stop from drooling. Then again, it can also be because of the company Naruto had beside him that made him and his companion the center of attention.

Unlike Naruto's outfit, Itachi opted for something much more simple and elegant instead. Itachi had his hair down, for once. It was long, smooth and shining as the lights all around reflected the black lustrous hair. Like Naruto, he too put on eyeliner, but lighter than Naruto's, and a bit of grey eye shadow to give his eyes a smokey, mysterious look on him. Decked in a satiny soft silver-grey button up dress shirt, with the first 3 buttons unbuttoned, it exposes pure ivory white skin that gave Itachi an ethereal look. Then, matching the shirt, he wore loose black pants that looked as if they were painted on him; the man was worthy of being called a walking sex god.

Like all big and famous clubs, the lines were usually SUPER long and can take days to let everyone in to the ultra-super-duper-amazing club. But, unfortunately, both Itachi and Naruto did not have the time.

And so, being Naruto, the did the smart and improper way out to solve the problem: he hit on every single person ahead of him until they let both Itachi and himself 'bud' them, along the way getting some phone numbers and requests for dates, which Naruto will reply, "I'll think about it -wink-."

Of course, some people got jealous of the attention Naruto gave other people, so some of them started a fight for the beautiful man. Naruto didn't even looked behind him once, but had a small, evil smirk tugging his lips at the screams of rage and cry of bloody murder echoing behind him.

"Wow. I'm not even in the club yet, but I'm having fun already! What about you Itachi?"

Itachi had his separate share of 'budding' the people ahead of him. Some, he glared coldly until they backed away. Others, the glare has the opposite affect, and they would either faint of fearing the glare, or faint of how hot Itachi looked glaring. This in turn amused Naruto greatly while Itachi paid it no mind and continued their trek to the front line, which they successfully made it in less than 5 min.

Very soon, they were at the very head of the line, with only a couple of people ahead of them. Sadly, a pair was not allowed in, since they did not look like they belonged in the club, physically.

"Damn. Did you know people here discriminate the average looking people? That's pretty mean…"

Itachi just nodded his head in response, since we all know that he couldn't care less.

Very soon it was their turn. The bouncer took one glance at them and quickly opened the door for them to enter. At once, they were hit with a strong wave of music, the smell of musk and sweat, the energy of excitement and the strong aura of lust everywhere.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's have some fun, shall we?"

Itachi gave a small, unseen smirk, as he was lead to the dance floor by Naruto's hand, and thought, 'Yes…let's have some fun while we still have time left together, Naruto'kun…'

**Elsewhere in the club…**

"Oi, Kyo, whatcha lookin' at?"

Kyo, the fat balding businessman, looked at the person who was talking to him and saw that it was none other than Hiro himself, the other gang leader and rival of Kyo's. It seemed as though Kyo had zoned out while Hiro was speaking, and the man was not pleased at all, not that he showed it on his face.

Hiro was… an interesting man. Although his looks were nothing too extravagant, he still stood out some way, somehow, and brought everyone's attention to him, a skill Kyo never could acquire or could place a chubby finger on.

"Nothing in particular. Go on with whatever you have to say so I can have my fun."

'Those two are fresh… hope this meeting ends quickly so I can get to know them better… heh'

"-Mumble- What a big fat kid…-mumble-"

"What was that?"

"As I was saying…"

**Ryuichi's P.O.V.**

Well, well, _well_. WHAT do we have here…? If it isn't hottie number one _and_ two! This must be one of my lucky nights.

"Oi, Kyo."

"-Hmmm-?"

"I'm bored. I'm gonna go down for some asses, okay?"

"Sure, whatever, but remember, you have a job to do. I expect you to finish it as soon as possible."

"Yeah yeah yeah… whatever."

Damn it Kyo. Who cares about some job when you see two two good looking men looking like they're ready to be screwed! I for one don't care, but how I'd love to get rid of Hiro's Crew…-snort- who the HELL calls themselves that?

**End of Ryuichi's P.O.V.**

Ryuichi left the small group, snorting and giggling on his way out.

"Ummm… is he alright…?"

Hiro was watching Ryuichi walk out the room, sweating a little bit by the psychotic look on the man's slim, pale face.

"He's fine. Maybe he's high, but it's nothing new. Anyways, what did Orochimaru say about the plan?"

"I'll tell you in a moment, but how many men do you have on your side?"

"How many men? Enough to fill this entire club!"

"-Hn- That's not enough."

"What are you saying…?"

The way Hiro just '-hn-'ed it off really just pissed Kyo off. With the way his vein was pumping on his balding head, anyone could tell.

"Are your men special in any way? Orochimaru-sama needs men with ninja abilities. If all you got are fighters, they may prove to be useless to Orochimaru-sama."

Hiro's Crew, even though has a terrible and lame name, was well known for their ninjutsu abilities, especially a handful of the members have kekkai genkai, or an advanced bloodline limit.

The group was not to be reckoned with, but Kyo's group still tries to take them head on anytime they can. Even though Kyo's group doesn't have any special men with an advanced bloodline, they are capable ninjas, and with their strength and unique fighting styles, they can even rival Hiro's gang.

"You don't have to worry about that, Hiro. It's my gang, I know how to handle them. You worry about your own, and tell me what Orochimaru is planning to do."

"If you insist…"

_**Elsewhere in The Club**_

Itachi was sitting on a stool at the bar, looking for some of the suspects he had been following around all day. So far, he saw four of them, but they were up in the balcony, seeming to be in a meeting, so Itachi decided to sit down, watching from afar when it will end.

Naruto, on the other hand, found his targets on the dance floor. Looking so delicious in everyone's eyes, he quickly attracted them towards him. Dancing and grinding to the beat of the music, Naruto looked like he was enjoying himself, closing his eyes and dancing with two partners: one in front, the other behind.

His partners weren't that bad looking either. One had long, dark blue hair, sea green eyes, and a cute face. The other, though looked gruff, had a nice body and sexy black eyes, along with short black hair. With his black eyes and hair, Naruto was quickly remembering Sasuke, whom he spent the last few hours of this day trying to forget.

With his anger rising in his chest, he gave his partners a sexy smile and excused himself for a drink of water.

Confused, they followed him, just to be met with another smile, but cold, emotionless eyes that told them not to get too close. Again, Naruto excused himself.

"Thanks for the dance guys, but I would _really_ like to take a break and get a drink. Alone."

The men heard how he stressed the word 'alone' and immediately felt anger and insult. As the man with black eyes was about to say something else, what he saw behind Naruto made him shut up right away and leave with his friends.

Feeling an alien, cols and deadly aura behind him, Naruto saw that it was a man that had long silver-blonde hair that looked soft to the touch.he looked lean, wearing a white wife-beater and a pair of dark blue skin tight jeans. He looked rather appealing with a soft, angelic like smile on his face. Too bad his aura told a different story.

"Please excuse my associates. They haven't gotten laid in a _very_ long time, so it's really not a big surprise when they see a hot thing like you, they immediately think of sex."

'…….'

"Oh… no problem…-blush-"

"Awww… that's too cute… how about I buy you a drink?"

"Sure. I got nothing else to do. You don't look like you're ready to jump my bones either ('yet'). So I don't think I'd mind your company -smile-."

"('You'd never know') -heh-. My name's Ryuichi. Akuryou no Ryuichi. But cute things like you may call me Ryu."

'Oh my god… is he seriously trying to pick me up…? I wanna hurl…'

"I'm Takuya. Koushiro Takuya (2). Pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure's all mine."

Ryuichi did a unthinkable thing, which was grabbing Naruto's hand and kissing the back, while looking at him in the eyes the entire time.

Naruto forced himself to blush, but inside, he was holding himself back from beating the man up and fainting from the lameness right then and there.

'Dear god… does he think I'm a girl!'

Unknown to the new 'friends', they were being observed by a pair of angry looking onyx eyes.

'What does the idiot think he's doing? He's supposed to be doing a job, not letting some freak feel him up! I know he's acting, but still, I'd prefer him focusing on his targets than some freak trying to pick him-'

"Hi there hot stuff. Wanna dance?"

Itachi looked up to the young man that approached him, and quickly recoiled. It was one of the associates to his targets, but it wasn't anyone you would target.

The young man looked to be as old as Naruto. He was shorter, though, much fatter, with his hair slicked back, wearing a black tank top and baggy pants. Ew.

"Sorry. Not interested."

"Oh? Do you know who I am?"

"A little fat boy who thinks he has a chance to with me? Sorry little man. I'm _way _out of your league."

(A/N: Does anyone notice how much he sounds JUST like Sasuke there? XD)

'-Hmm- I've never talked too much to a stranger. Must be the alcohol talking.'

It was then that Itachi noticed that Naruto and the odd looking man were nowhere to be seen.

While looking around for the red head and creepy silver-blonde man, Itachi failed to notice the stout little man flipping a tiny pill into his drink. When Itachi finally found the red head, he noticed that Naruto was dancing with the man rather sensually and… exotically. The beat of the song was fast, lots of heavy grinding among partners, and some people were even in dark corners of the club doing what the music screams for. Sex.

In slight irritation, Itachi gulped what's left of the drink, failing to notice the lecherous grin on the other man's face.

"What the hell are you still doing here? Scram or I'll make you regret it."

Before the young man can voice any objection, he noticed that the somewhat drunk man in front of him had red spiral eyes that screamed murder and a considerable amount of pain. The man stumbled on his way to get away from Itachi. Itachi, being the slight sadistic bastard he is, took pleasure in watching the pudgy man scramble away as quick as his little legs can take him.

"Like watching a piglet run away from a big wolf… wasn't there a story like that before…? I swear I heard it… where…? -Hmmmm-… Did Kisame tell me the story…or was it mother… wait... it's GOTTA be father... I think he old the story when he was drunk..."

The drug that the chubby man put into his drink was a well-known drug in Lightning Country. It made the person who takes it really light headed and saps the strength of their person. Itachi, being a powerful young man, would take a while for the full effect of the drug, but was falling into it nonetheless.

Meanwhile, Naruto was having a blast with his new dancing partner. They share small common interests, and Naruto found out he was a member of the rivaling gang Naruto was observing all day.

Naruto was rubbing himself against the man who was behind him, molding into his body, while the man was holding his hips and having him stay there. Naruto had his arms wrapped around the man, and they stayed that way for a while. When Naruto felt something hard against the back of his ass, he grinned.

'Glad I'm still attractive enough to make people hard without entirely touching… -heh-!'

When Ryuichi was about to suggest they go head to a room for more privacy, he saw Hiro and his gang member leave the room, departing from the club. Looking up once a again, he sees a nod from Kyo, and understood right away he had to start his mission.

Seeing that his team was also ready, he gave a small sigh before letting go of 'Takuya'. Naruto felt Ryuichi ket go of his hips, and turns around, just to be wrapped around in Ryuichi's arm, and into a deep, long lustful kiss.

After a few seconds, they brought the small make out session to an end, with saliva still stuck to their lips. Ryuichi quickly licked it up, giving the red head a small, soft smile, and left without an explanation what so ever.

'What the HELL was that! Just kiss and go! What kind of man is he? Does he think that's cool or something? What a loser… but that was a really good kiss… Now where the hell is Itachi?'

Looking around the club, Naruto noticed Itachi sitting all by himself in the bar, with some people, both men and women, mind you, trying to approach him, but it was kind of hard since he was giving off a scary ass murderous aura that screams 'come-near-me-and-I-will-give-you-a-taste-of-hell!' aura.

Two girls actually had the courage to approach him. Or maybe they were too blind to see the aura. One was wearing a blue tube top, white hot pants, and knee high white boots, and the other one was wearing a leather mini skirt and a pink halter-top.

Both approached Itachi, while the people around prayed for the two girls' well beings and hoping they will leave the scary aura man alive.

But before any of them can get close enough, Naruto steps in and hugs Itachi from behind in front of the small crowed. They all held their breaths and waited for something horrible to happen. Before Itachi could react, Naruto quickly held his chin and gave him an intense deep kiss that even left Itachi both speechless and breathless when they broke apart, and he realized whom it was.

"Naruto…'

"Hey babe. I'm bored. Whatsay me and you go back to our room and I dunno… have some fun maybe?"

All Itachi could do was nod and was led out by the hand from Naruto. Everyone backed away from one happy young man and one dazed man. The two girls that were trying to approach Itachi raced to catch up with the two men, both angry at the pretty hot red head and pissed that the dark haired young man was gay.

"Hey you! The red head whore!"

Naruto froze mid step towards the door, and slowly turned around with a frosty smile towards the two girls.

"Who… me?"

"Yes you, you filthy slut! That man's our! Unless you want your pretty face scratched up, leave him alone!"

"Yeah!"

Letting go of Itachi's hand, Naruto took a menacing step towards the girls, but they held their ground, and didn't even flinch at the hard look thrown at them.

The next thing they knew, they were on the ground, held down by two clones each. Both looked rather surprised and scared at the devious look on Naruto's face. After doing another hand seal, two more clones appeared, both kneeling beside the two frightened girls.

"You two are _so _lucky that you're girls, and as a man, I can't hit girls."

Both breathed a sigh of relief from the words coming out of the original's mouth.

"But, as a ninja, we have some laws that can be broken or dodged for good reasons."

At the confused look on the two girls' face, the two clones that were kneeling beside them suddenly whispered a jutsu, that sounded something like, "Harem no Jutsu."

Both clones were covered in a bundle of smoke, and when it cleared away, all was left were two red heads, that looked like female versions of the red head that took 'their man'.

All of a sudden, one of the clones slapped the girl with the blue tube top.

"Heh. You think you'd get away from calling me a slut?" asked Red Head number one.

"And a whore?" asked Reh Head number two, back handing the girl with the pink halter.

"You _actually _think you'd come close to scratching my face?" Another slap.

"Or think that that hot pale man's yours?" Pulling of hair begins.

"Think. Again. You. Fucking. Pieces. Of. Shit!" With each word the clones spat out, came a slap or a punch to the two girls, who by now, were released from their hold from the other pair of clones, but because of the massive amount of blows directed to them, they couldn't do much but block it off (or try to…).

"We're sorry! We're sorry! WE'RE SORRY! NO! NOT MY HAIR!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK! MY PANTS!"

"NOT MY SHIRT! ANYTHING BUT MY SHIRT!"

The sounds of ripping and tearing could be heard near the exit of the doors. No one paid attention though, in the club, because of the loud music, and because they all assumed someone was getting it on behind the doors. Although all of the people there are horny and perverted, they still had the decency to respect other people's privacy.

In the end, both girls were beaten until they were unrecognizable. Naruto did the same jutsu on them like he did to Kazuma-kun ("It's for extra practice!"), except in this illusion he put it so that it was the two girls beating one another up for HIM, instead of Itachi ("I'm not interested in girls, but hey, its good to feel that you're wanted from both parties. It makes me feel special.")

Well, Itachi was mostly out of it throughout the entire ordeal, so Naruto had to literally drag him all the way back to the hotel. Actually, it was more like carrying him bridal style and jumping from roof to roof, but then when that got too troublesome, the started walking towards the hotel, so as not to attract that much attention if he sees anyone.

Arriving in their room and dumping the luggage on the bed, Naruto breathed a sigh of relief, glad that that was over with, took a shower, and went to bed, waiting the next day for another manhunt.

(A/N: Not. That'd be too dull. And annoying. And heartless of me. XD)

Once arriving to the room, Naruto wanted to drop Itachi on the bed so he can take a shower, washing away all the sweat and dirt and germs from strangers. But when he let go of Itachi, he found himself lying on top of the drunken man. It seems as though Itachi has woken up, and was regarding Naruto with tired, unfocused black eyes as he looked down on the red-head-turned-blonde.

'So much like Sasuke's… but much more darker, like a black hole… anyone can get sucked in, and might be lost forever… SNAP OUT OF IT!'

Shaking his as if to get rid of whatever it was in his head, he looked at Itachi straight in the eyes, sea-blue clashing with pitch black, and started to push against the bigger man.

When he didn't budge, Naruto frowned in annoyance, and pushed harder. Still, Itachi resisted.

"Itachi-kun. Will you please get off of me so I can take a shower? We have a long day tomorrow, and I would appreciate it if you were to go to sleep, as well as getting off me so I-"

All of a sudden, Itachi swoops in and kisses Naruto, startling him. Itachi kisses Naruto sloppily against his lips, holding both wrists down on the bed and apart from each other so that he may not oush Iachi off, or do some sort of jutsu that can get him out of _this_ situation.It was then that he felt a warm foreign object touching his lips that made him realize the situation he was in, so he struggles to get Itachi's mouth off his, but it was a fruitless act as he felt one of Itachi's hands sliding inside his shirt and rubbing against a hardening nipple.

The act caused him to gasp, and Itachi took the opportunity to enter Naruto's mouth, tasting alcohol, spice, and something that was just… Naruto. Too absorbed in the taste of Naruto and the feel of his body under his rough fingers, Itachi failed to notice Naruto's discomfort, and the need for air.

Itachi finally stopped his assault to Naruto's body when he too needed air, and when Naruto bit his tongue.

"-Pant-pant- What the FUCK do you think you're doing -pant-, Uchiha?"

Itachi, drunk and unable to make sense of what was going on other than the feeling of the wonderful sensation that is Naruto, stumbled on his words, but a grin appeared on his face nonetheless.

"I'm kissing you, you dumbass. What does it look like? After all, I think it's fair since YOU kissed ME earlier."

**Elsewhere**

"The jobs almost done, boss. There's only a few left standing."

"And Hiro…?"

"Dead. Like the rest of them."

"Excellent. Well done, Ryuichi. When you're completely finished, you don't have to call. Just press the small red button. It will tell me you are done. I'm busy with my girlfriends right now. You know how I don't like being disturbed!"

Perverted laughter was followed from the other line.

'-Shudder- same old Kyo… but what an ass… I could have had a red head in my arms tonight if it wasn't for you dumbass mission…'

"Later."

Ryuichi hangs up, dropping the phone on the ground, bouncing off the hand of a corpse.

"Thanks for the phone. Sorry it may have costed some in your phone bill… but I guess you don't have to worry about that anymore… ne?"

Laughing at his own joke, Ryuichi walks out the room, coming across more and more corpses on the floor, some barely holding onto life, but Ryuichi couldn't care less. He continued walking in confident strides, never faltering on a step, even though with every step he took, screams of mercy, forgiveness, pain and money followed everywhere he went.

'Hopeless…'

He came across one of the men in his team when he stepped out, about to light a cigar.

"OI!"

The lackey looked up, stopping mid way with the lighter to the cigar.

"Catch."

Ryuichi took the cigar as both the cigar and math were dropping to the floor as the man tried to catch the small, black gadget.

"Go in there and look everywhere. If there are survivors in Hiro's gang, kill them. Once you know they're all dead, press that little red button. See that there? Good. I'm gone go get some fresh air away from the blood and dying."

With a quick nod, the man ran back inside, while Ryuichi lighted the cigar with his own lighter, and began fantasizing the red head he met in the club.

'So beautiful… I wonder where he came from… I want to see him again, but then again, I'm not the committed type… I think I should go to the brothel once all this is over so I can forget-'

Before he was able to finish his sentence, the force of an explosion threw him forward from the safe house that belonged to Hiro.

The entire house blew up, two men ran out screaming in immense pain, as they were slowly burned alive. They only lasted a couple of minutes, with no water around, and no way of transportation, they died shortly after.

Ryuichi stood up on unsteady legs, pushing wood and ruble off his damaged body, and observed his surrounding in both confusion and rage.

The house, Hiro's men, his team… all gone… obliterated. Just like that.

"Kyo… you traitor… you sick bastard! I'm going to fucking hunt you down… and make sure you die slowly and painfully like all your other men... Fuck you, KYO...!"

Unknown to the only survivor, he was being watched and observed the entire time by cold, calculating eyes.

'Orochimaru-sama will be very pleased… Akuryou no Ryuichi-kun…'

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER**

"_This was not part of the contract! You killed my men! I trusted you!"_

_"It was worth it though, because you also killed you rival's men, and the men you sent out on this mission were useless anyways, right?"_

_"Please Tsunade-sama, tell us where Naruto is! We're begging you. As his friends, all we can do is worry. It's not like him to leave us without a proper good-bye! His letter speaks riddle itself! Please. Just…please. Where is he?"_

"_Pupil or no pupil, you won't get an answer from me, just like Sasuke."_

(1) Okay. Pretend with me that Sasuke is SUPER strong in his third form because of the thing Orochimaru gave him. Pretend he is SO strong, that it HAS to take 2 Rasengans JUST to immobilize him. And PRETEND that this is the scene how Naruto ends up taking Sasuke home. There is so much to pretend…

(2) Naruto and Itachi has fake names to go along in the mission. Naruto's fake name is Koushiro Takuya. Itachi's fake name is still a secret.

**A/N: **Okay. I know I lied. I know I said that I would update it in a week. But then I found out that I'm going to summer school, then summer camp, and I wouldn't be updating in a VERY long time. So, being the nice person I am, I made this chapter super long in hopes of you readers may be satisfied and enjoy while I am away.

**IMPORTANT** (sort of)

Also, I had a suggestion made by someone, asking for a lemon.

I seriously don't know if I can do one, but if asked, I might… even though I think my writing sucks… XD

I might make one anyways… but I'm still considering… so I hope you liked this fic…. this is THE longest I've ever written, and might write for a while. I will continue it, don't worry, but I don't know when I will update. HOPEFULLY before school starts.

Anyways, thanks for reading. PLEASE R&R.

-Joya Verde


	7. Deceiving one’s enemy

See Me For Who I Am

So, not a lot of people found my lemon story, and since there are MANY stories out there with MANY juicy lemons, I thought it's time to share with you fellow readers MY lemon story XD

Well, here you all are!! Chapter 7!!

Again, THANKYOU ONCE AGAIN FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS!

**Summary:** Yaoi. Naruto lives a double life in Konoha. He isn't as stupid as people take him for. Sasuke and Naruto were in a relationship, but Sasuke did something stupid, and they break up later. Naruto leaves Konoha afterwards, without his friends knowing. When he returns, he's changed, but as beautiful as ever. Slowly, everyone in Konoha sees him in a new light. Naruto is attracting trouble without even knowing. What is our blonde ninja to do?

**A/N:** If you don't like to read about guys making out or doing 'stuff' then you may leave or flame me to your hearts content.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. I wish I did though. But if I did I bet it'd be all screwed up.

**Pairings:** At the beginning it's Sasu/Naru, Mia/Sasu. Later, it would be Ita/Naru and one-sided people/Naru. You can decide/vote if you like (But don't give your hopes up…it's REALLY likely to be Ita/Naru XD).

**Note:** any questions, please don't hesitate to ask me.

**A/N:** Uhhh… I forgot to mention, but I think you all should know, that in Lightning Country right now it's in the late evening, and in Konoha it's early afternoon. I don't know the time for sure but I like it like this, so yeah.

WARNING: Yaoi, as I said earlier, and some major OOC with some characters. I'm trying to get them into character as best as I can… which isn't really saying much.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-Expressions-

_Kyuubi talking_

Previously:

_Itachi finally stopped his assault to Naruto's body when he too needed air, and when Naruto bit his tongue._

"_-Pant-pant- What the FUCK do you think you're doing -pant-, Uchiha?" _

_Itachi, drunk and unable to make sense of what was going on other than the feeling of the wonderful sensation that is Naruto, stumbled on his words, but a grin appeared on his face nonetheless. _

"_I'm kissing you, you dumbass. What does it look like? After all, I think it's fair since YOU kissed ME earlier."_

"_Kyo… you traitor… you sick bastard! I'm going to fucking hunt you down… and give you a taste hell…"_

_Unknown to the only survivor, he was being watched and observed the entire time by cold, calculating eyes._

'Orochimaru-sama will be very pleased… Akuryou no Ryuichi-kun…'

Chapter Seven: Deceiving one's enemy

**Lightning Country Hotel**

Naruto's P.O.V.

Let's see. How shall we all begin this? Well, for starters, I'm on a really comfy bed, sticky from sweat, in a really uncomfortable position and can barely breathe. You'd THINK I'm having a good time, but lo and behold, it's not what you think. If you're wondering why, then I guess I shouldn't let you sit and guess because you'd never get it. Even if you thought about it, you wouldn't give it a second thought, because it's just THAT unbelievable. Give up? And the answer is, I have a drunk and horny Uchiha on top of me. How about that? Did you see that coming? Probably not, so… Lucky me!

I am currently glaring daggers and fireballs at him, with no affect what so ever. I guess I shouldn't expect one, because he and his brother are the kings of glaring daggers and ice and whatnot after all. My arms are being currently secured and held apart by Itachi's own hands, and trying to kick the man off won't do, because as light and lean as he looks, he proves to be one heavy bastard, trapping both my legs under his own weight.

What to do what to do… and there he goes again, kissing me. There is no way in hell am I going to let you get that tongue in my mouth buddy!

He's trying hard to make me open my mouth, and I can't help but smirk. He notices that and seems irritated by it. Oops.

AHH!! The bastard is grinding my semi hard-on!! I hear myself moaning like a bitch in heat… can you blame me? Shit! That tongue is all over my mouth… and… oh damn… he still tastes like alcohol… what the hell is it? Damn… sooooo good…

Wait!! I can't do this!! This is SO wrong! I JUST dumped Sasuke, and now I'm going for his BROTHER!? I'm not some sort of slut that whores over Uchihas!

And so, the struggle continues. And the heavy body tightens his hold to my arms and… produced two pairs of ropes…? Where the hell did those come from? Huh?! There's TWO Itachis!?!?

Damn! The appearance of the new Itachi, who I shall dub Itachi #2, is tying one of my arms, and the one on top of me is helping him… this can be exactly described as rape!!!

Okay. So tying ropes does not take long, and the Itachi on top of me gets off to inspect his work and grinning the freaky happy grin that only Itachi can pull off. –Shudder- Damn, that's scary…

And then the stripping starts. The man begins by slowly unbuttoning his expensive shirt… and let it slips down to his elbows… Stupid Itachi… showing off his flawless pale chest and dusty brown nipples and hard pecs and cute belly button and low riding pan-

Shit. I'm drooling. And I feel myself getting harder. And this is starting to get REALLY uncomfortable right now…

The other Itachi, who I know is a clone -having two Itachi's in the world, no matter how hot it is, is super scary and would mean the end of the world- takes the place of the original and climbs on top of me, showing the same lustful gaze as the original gave me, and kisses me chastely, almost as if he were shy, but that's just wrong. I found myself wanting to have more of those soft, pale delicious lips, and so I leaned closer as the clone pulls himself farther back until I can't reach him, because of the damn ropes. The bastard was playing with me all along!

Embarrassed and annoyed, I feel myself blushing and growling at the damn, smirking clone. I look away from him to my side but then he's right back on top of me, fingers gripping my jaw to turn my head back to his direction so he presses his lips harshly against mine roughly, kissing me senseless, like the original did before. Okay you damn clone. I'll forgive you… For now…

God… I can barely breathe… having one Itachi making out with me and the other one watching is pretty hot and stuff, but I wished he wouldn't put most of his weight on me… Wait… What the… where do you think your hands are going? Oh. You're taking off my shirt. Well, ripping it since my arms are tied up. Damn, I actually like that shirt too… You owe me you damn clone. And now my shoes are gone, followed by my pants and finally, my underwear. If it weren't for these damn ropes I think I'd be kicking some ass and then running out of here…

Shit. In my relationship with Sasuke, I was always seme. In the past, I was uke only once, and it's been so long, I may as well be a virgin all over again, with where this is going I KNOW I won't able to sit for a while…

Ahhh! The bastard clone grasped onto my hard on, gripping it tightly and slowly moving up and down, up and down, up and down…Fuck!! It's so hot… I'm so horny now if I don't have something ramming up my ass in 10 seconds I will surely kill both clone and original!

Wait! Itachi #2!! Where the hell do you think you're going?!! Come back and finish what you started bastard!! Oh wait. The real Itachi is back, pulling Itachi #2 off me and climbing on the bed, all nude and sweaty and hard and ready for some action. Oh damn… can I get any harder? He's crawling slowly towards me from the end of the bed… and no more thoughts came into my mind as I was blown away into oblivion for the rest of the night until dawn by the best lover(s) I've ever had. (1)

**Enter Lemon…**

As though watching him climb towards me on all four wasn't hot enough, the man leers at me above my navel, and his face disappears as he presses himself against my stomach, kissing me, smelling me, licking me, murmuring to himself words that I couldn't discern. Even if I could, I wouldn't have cared about it anyways since at that moment I was completely oblivious to anything around me, just feeling and focusing on that warm tongue, the hot mouth, and what it was doing to my stomach was all that I needed, since the area was one of the most sensitive parts of my body.

Itachi must have known, for when I actually had enough sense to watch what he was doing, I saw his little smirk, and when he looked up at me, I can see that in his clouded eyes, beneath the drunkenness and lust, he knew what he was in control, knew what he was doing, knows what the effects he had on me, and he loved it. I, on the other hand, hate him for it.

The clone did not like it when Itachi pushed him away, and to be left out. I could tell because after watching Itachi molest my torso, he couldn't seem to take it anymore, so he stripped down to nothing and approached the side of the bed so his face was next to mine. We both watched as Itachi moved from my bell button towards my hips, nipping, sucking, and scratching me he moves down ever so slowly, leaving me crying out lightly, moaning, and bucking my hips, demanding him to focus his interest on the part that needed the most attention NOW.

I wasn't aware of the clone watching me, as I cried out in pleasure, sweated ever so slightly, and breathed heavily, my face becoming slightly flushed, lips parted, eyes half closed but bright with need and want.

I didn't know when I closed my eyes, but when I felt something very hot, wet, and tight envelop my length, my eyes shot wide open and I screamed, or tried to, as the clone pressed his lips harshly against mine, swallowing my scream and moaned himself, as if he too can feel and taste the pleasure I feel. I felt more than saw Itachi smirk around my penis, since I had Itachi #2 blocking my view, but I didn't mind.

When I screamed, the clone quickly thrusted his tongue inside my mouth, touching my own tongue, my teeth, anywhere he can reach. I was too happy enough to have some sort of distraction from the man moving slowly up and down my length, trying my hardest not to come. My tongue was moving against his, trying to push it out so that I may get a chance to taste his own mouth too, but then the idea disappeared as soon as I thought about it, for the clone decided that kissing wasn't enough, and began roaming his one hand around my chest, brushing past my already hard nipples, found one, and pinched.

I gasped, breaking the kiss, and bucking further into the warm mouth as the clone continued to pinch and twist my nipple, then located my neck and started to suck and bite that too.

Soon the room was filled with only my gasps and moans, as Itachi allowed me to keep thrusting in his mouth, and the clone starts paying the other neglected nipple the same attention as what he did to the other. I was in heaven, and nearly came too as Itachi deep throated me, making me scream and he in turn groaned, and I felt the vibration all around me.

Sadly, the asshole pulled away before I can thrust one more time in order to come. I looked passed the top of a black head abusing my chest that was covered with bite marks and light scratches, to focus on the man that left me as hard as a rock, all swollen and leaking with precum, which the man licked up as it leaked through the slit, looking proud of himself and smirking as he looked at his work, me looking all flushed, needy, and oh so fuckable at that moment. But still, he didn't move. I can see that he's just as hard as me, but he didn't touch himself, or me for that matter. Just watched as his clone continued to leave marks on my chest with his wonderful mouth. I was getting irritated.

"Hey jack ass, if you REALLY want to be proud of something, how about accomplishing the task of making me come? I think you'd do better in life if you don't do a half assed job!"

At this point, even the clone stopped and looked at me. Itachi looked at the clone, deep in thought and then at me. The clone looked behind him to Itachi, and as though they shared some sort of mind link, for no words passed between them, Itachi smirked, pulled the clone towards himself, and started a very hot and passionate make out session with his clone, while I watched, mouth open, fascinated by the display in front of me.

THAT was when I realized, they left me alone, and purposely taunting me as I watched them touch each other, moaning as they did so, grinding their hard on to one another and grabbing handfuls of the other's ass. I was leaking precum profusely, getting very turned on by the display. It wasn't everyday that you see a very hot person make out with their complete twin, or look a like. Even so, I highly doubt anyone can be as hot as this, Itachi making out with his mirror image, moaning my name, pinching the other's nipples while the other hand grabbed a fistful of the other's hair, pulling it to one side as he sucked on the pale neck, watching me the entire time…

Wait. He was calling my name. Well, moaning it, but it's just as hot…

I stared. And continued watching the beautiful display, watching and staring back into gorgeous eyes, dark and cloudy like an unsettled night, just before a storm… it looked as though Itachi was what they call the calm before a storm, for he looked as though he's about to erupt…

Still staring at me, Itachi quickly spun the clone around so he was on his hands and knees, and Itachi started grinding himself between the clone's ass, gasping and finally breaking eye contact with me as he closed his eyes and savored the feeling.

It was beautiful. I wanted to join them. Be one with them.

I didn't know whether I said this out loud or not, but then Itachi let the clone go, and climbed back on top of me, brushing his hard on even so lightly against mine, but to me it felt as though he was grazing a match against me, causing me to gasp and pull away slightly.

He began untying one of my hands as the clone untied the other. The process didn't take long so once I was free I was quickly yanked from lying on my back to being pressed against a hard, smooth chest, crying out slightly as I was also pressing my hard on to Itachi's thighs and his pressed on my stomach, him still being taller than me and all.

I was quickly engaged in a tongue war with Itachi, feeling myself press further into him, groaning the entire time. A minute or so later (or it could have been more since it's easy to lose track of time when you're in a middle of something as hot as this), I felt Itachi #2 press his dick to my ass, rubbing it against my cheeks, moaning louder than me.

That was when I started to panic. I haven't ever been fucked dry and unprepared before, not to mention I haven't had anyone fuck MY ass in a long time, which practically makes me a virgin all over again.

Because I was starting to freak out, I stopped the mouth-to-mouth activity with Itachi, which seemed to irritate him a bit so he looked to see what was up. Looking more sober now, I guess he can tell why I was distressed, and once again, communicated with the clone with just one look, and in they nodded as one.

All of a sudden, Itachi filled me on my hands and knees so I was face to face with a cock that I was not acquainted with yet. My eyes looked up to see the clone looking at me without any expressions on his face, and when I turned my head around I can see Itachi giving me his drunken, scary smile again.

I felt my head being pushed down and my hips being raised. Soon my lips were touching the tips of Itachi #2's dick and I felt him shudder. And I couldn't help but like to see that happening again, because it's still so very new to me how human Itachi really is, and seeing him shudder is a precious sight indeed.

And so, I opened my mouth, and swallowed as much as I can, and whatever I couldn't reach I grasped onto with one of my hands, while behind me, I felt my cheeks part and felt something long, wet and oh so hot start to tease my cherry. I shuddered.

I don't know if you can picture this or not, but I know if I were in a third person's view, I think this picture would have been so sexy people would kill one another to have one. I know I would, as weird as that sounds.

And so, I started to suck the cock long and hard, my hand moving slowly up and down roughly, causing Itachi #2 to hiss with pleasure. It was all very hot, and getting hotter still as I felt that tongue try to go deeper inside my tight passage and felt Itachi sigh, whether because he was imagining what it was like to ram his cock hard inside my practically virgin ass, or because he liked what he saw, and that's me sucking his twin. Either way, it was a good sigh so I continued what I was doing, trying my best to try and make the clone come while ignoring the tongue trying to explore inside my ass.

Slowly but surely I added teeth to my doings, scraping it ever so slightly along the length, one hand still pumping him, and the other fondling his ball sac. Not once did he try to choke me by thrusting in my mouth, which made me wonder was I doing a bad job until I felt the hand that was still hold my head in place push my down a bit bore, and tugged my hair a bit harder. I smirked.

I went up, and down, up, swirled my tongue along the tip, and down, scraping my teeth a long the way causing him to moan and clutched my hair even tighter if possible.

Soon I got myself in a rhythm by sucking as I went up the length, and scraping my teeth as I went down, my hand doing the opposite to what my mouth was doing, causing more friction and more sounds from Itachi #2. The sounds were getting to me, and I nearly came when I heard the clone screamed since I scraped his cock a bit too hard, not that he minded, but he was practically delirious from all the pleasure and I was proud of myself because I knew it was my doing.

Lost in my own world, still savoring the scream that was made by the clone, I wasn't aware of the tongue that was thrusting my ass disappear, until I felt a bigger, harder object pushing my entrance. Before I realized what it was, it was shoved quickly and roughly in me that I pulled away and screamed at the top of my lungs, something neither the clone nor the original did to stop it.

I felt tears running down my cheeks, but I didn't care. It hurt! No matter how much time Itachi took to prepare me, it would always hurt.

The clone pulled my head to meet his, and kissed me, rough and passionately. I knew that Itachi wasn't the type to show compassion to people, not even when I came to sex, I realized, but then I guess he has his own way to express how apologetic he feels, even though he doesn't say so. He doesn't move, and neither do I. I feel him breathing slowly and heavily, feel him watching as his clone kissed me, lick away my tears, try to calm me down, and I felt his need to move as he grips my hips with bruising force and a small thrust. I gasp.

Steadying myself, not feeling too much pain anymore, I pushed backwards, feeling him go deeper in me, if that were possible, and I shudder with delight.

One more kiss from the clone, and I felt my head being pushed down towards his cock as Itachi pulls out slowly, and slam all the way back in, making the bed creak, and I scream, though muffled by the muscle in my mouth.

For a while, it hurt. I knew Itachi was trying to find my special spot, but at the same time, he was pleasuring himself too. I was crying silently again, but I tried to distract myself by focusing on the cock in my mouth, and how to pleasure the clone until I heard HIM scream like how they made me.

Soon I had the clone moaning my name, the same goes for Itachi. All I felt from behind me was a dull pain mixed with pleasure. All of a sudden, I felt his blunt tip brush my prostrate, and no matter how light it was, the effect was maddeningly delightful. I moaned around the powerful muscle in my mouth, causing a deep vibration from the back of my throat that made the clone groan and lightly thrust in my mouth. Itachi knew he found something, so he began thrusting me with new fervor.

All that was heard from our room were moans, grunts, and squeaking of the mattress that accommodated us all. Everytime Itachi thrusted in me, I swallowed the clone's cock deeper in my mouth, resulting in a breathless sigh or a moan of gratitude. I myself was just a pile of moaning muscles, every part of my body felt sensitive, the smell in the room was intoxicating, and the sounds were everywhere, reverberating back and forth all around me.

I felt myself near climaxing with all intensity going around me, but the clone beat me to it, coming long and hard in my mouth, and since I deep throated him at that moment, I choked a bit.

Without another thought, the clone in front of me disappeared. I thought I might have squished him a bit too hard, or maybe Itachi was getting tired, but then I saw the shuriken pointed in the direction of the clone's chest if he were still there. Itachi never halted, so before I can say anything, maybe yell at him for reasons I myself don't know, he stopped altogether. Now, I was outraged. I was beyond horny, and if he expected me to give him a blowjob like I did the clone, he was badly mistaken. I would have bit it right off if he dared do that.

Of course that wasn't it. I was on my back at a blink of an eye, and by the second blink my legs were resting on strong, broad shoulders, cheeks once again parted, cock slamming itself back in place, and I was screaming my head off.

On he went, at a fast pace that never seemed to end, pounding my ass for all it was worth. His thrusts were aiming for that special spot, hitting it all the time, and I was grabbing on the sheets on either side of my head, screaming every time he made contact. I didn't realize my eyes were closed, so when I opened them and stared into red eyes with three black comas swirling madly, I was surprised and a bit frightened, but the fear disappeared as I felt a hand grasping my cock roughly, ripping another scream from my throat.

I was writhing under him. I think I was begging, I wasn't sure, but it was the most intense pleasure I ever felt. My end was near, and I think he felt it too, for his thrusts became harder, and the hand gripping me went faster. Finally, when I was at the highest of my peak, I came, yelling something I wasn't aware of, and I felt my warm seed hitting my belly, some on my face, and some leaking on the bed.

And still Itachi did not stop, thrusting faster as my passage tightened around his length. I came once more, shuddering as I felt him come inside me, cock imbedded deeply into me. I think I blacked out a bit, not before I heard something… uttered from Itachi's mouth… something akin to 'Mine'…

**End Lemon…**

**Konoha**

A beautiful day as ever, with clouds moving slowly like they have all the time in the world, the sun shining brightly to tell the world what a wonderful day it is. Thought it's not always wonderful for everyone.

Beaten bloody and weakened mentally from the assault, it was all Sasuke can do to remain kneeling without falling face first to the soft grassy ground in front of him, albeit swaying slightly from the pain in his head. At this moment, Uchiha Sasuke looked like a dog kicked multiple times from some cruel person in hopes of attempting to kill the animal slowly but effectively.

They were all still in the training ground. No one had moved since the appearance of Iruka and Kakashi, who was surprisingly still reading his dirty book even during such a serious moment of four well known and considerably respected ninjas ganging up on one of their own.

Finally, Kiba, the ever strong headed, stubborn dog boy made the first move, pulling his arm away from his former teacher from the ninja academy and pointing a clawed hand at Sasuke, anger and sadness seen in his eyes from miles away as he looked on angrily at the despicable form of Sasuke.

"That… That BASTARD… he-he's the one who drove Naruto away from Konoha! From US, his FRIENDS and people who care about him! Who knows if Naruto will ever return because of this shit-head's betrayal?! He calls himself an Uchiha? I bet his entire CLAN is rolling in their graves in shame of their only heir for doing something so…so…damnit!"

Kiba could not finish what he had to say. It was too hard. Words cannot express how disappointed he is of Sasuke, how he wished it were Sasuke who left instead of his friend, how it would have been best for everyone if Naruto never fell for Sasuke, never brought Sasuke back to this village, never had left Sasuke being the closest thing in his life.

Naruto. Forgiving, happy, dim-wittedly funny, kind hearted Naruto… How does he feel now, knowing that the one you thought you can trust the most has done something so indescribably cruel? With the image of the blond whom he recognizes as a friend and like a sibling to him all these years, he could not even stand to look at the young man in front of him anymore without the thought of wanting to kill him at this very moment for being able to cause great unhappiness to one of the greatest people Kibe has ever knew.

Hinata was crying silently. She walked up to Kiba and held him, not knowing what else to do as Kiba held her firmly and protectively, though hiding his own face by the nape of her neck, hiding his own tears and the pain seen clearly on his face.

No one could say anything. They had their own feelings about Naruto's disappearance and Sasuke's betrayal, but they just had no idea what to do.

Iruka's P.O.V.

I know how you feel Kiba. If it were not for you four beating the shit out of Sasuke already, I might have done something similarly like that myself, no matter how bad thatmight look on my records. Hearing the story from Kakashi after he delivered the letter to me from Naruto just tore my heart into pieces.

Flashback

What a rough awakening. I had no idea what time it was, but I woke up frozen and alone in the bed I share with Kakashi. It was cold. I wanted to reach for the body I know is always next to me because he sleeps like a log, but all I received was cold, empty space. Then I remembered how cold it was and looked around, trying to find the source… and I finally saw it. The inconsiderate, perverted asshole left the window open.

That's when I realized how dark it was outside. What on earth is my lover running around Konoha before dawn? Well, now that I know something is up, there's no way I can go back to sleep.

And so I waited for my dear beloved Scarecrow to return, which was about half an hour later, while I was making coffee. The Jounin attempted to sneak up behind me.

I was barely surprised. Living with someone whom you love for so long, you get accustomed to their habits, especially habits like sneaking up to their lovers when they least expect it. Because he was so silent, I didn't say anything either, just preparing my coffee as he had his arms wrapped around my waist, his head resting on my shoulder, breathing in my scent and slumping a bit of his weight on me. I wonder what's gotten into him.

For a full minute, neither one of us said anything to the other. The coffee was done, but I didn't move, waiting for him to do whatever he wanted first, which from what I can tell of this action, he wanted to talk to me about something important that is stressing him out. Fine with me. I waited only a few seconds longer, but I feel that he was ready to speak.

"I was at the Tower this morning with Tsunade-sama… and Naruto."

I stop all what I was doing and gave him my full attention. Naruto was like a son to me. Even though I know he's a grown man now and can take care of himself, the fact that I watched him grow and watched as he gets hurt all the time makes me want to always protect him. If anyone wants to do him any sort of harm, most likely I would kill them before they say their last words.

"Before I tell you anything, I think you should read this first. He wrote one for everyone in the old Rookie Nine and for you. I shall explain everything after you're done."

He placed the envelope in my hands, kissing my head and then left me where I was, like he was never there to begin with. I was grateful he was giving me some privacy to read the letter, but I was more concerned as to what's going on with Naruto. Is he ok? Where is he? Why on earth would he write the others and me a letter?

Without anymore thought, I quickly opened the letter with nimble fingers, taking out a nicely folded paper, unfolded it, and began to read.

To my Daddy-Iruka

Wait… now that you have Kakashi, I should be calling you 'mommy' now huh? Hah hah hah hah. When will I have a little brother or sister? Heh you know it's possible now, and after knowing Kakashi for so long and knowing how much he loves you to the point of breaking and mutilating any man who may so much as look at you the wrong way, I would really consider this baby thing if I were you Iruka-kaachan, especially since you could SMOTHER the kid with so much love I think it's possible to suffocate 'em (2). Joking! Heh.

Well, I'm if you're reading this, it's obvious that Kakashi is back with you, and I'm far away from he village. It's sudden, I know, but I really needed to get away from everyone and everything for a while. The best way to do this is to pick a dangerous long-term mission that will keep me occupied long enough to vent out all that I feel for this village, and some of the people that reside in it.

Knowing Kakashi, he'll tell you sooner than later about what I'm talking about, but why not read it from my point first…

I will miss you Iruka. Take good care of yourself and the baka for me alright?

With love,

Uzumaki Naruto

End Flashback

And so I know what has happened to Naruto and Sasuke, about the woman whom Sasuke has been secretly seeing, and why Naruto decided to leave. Although the brat didn't tell me where he went, it pisses me off even more as to who drove him to make that choice, and to keep him away from his friends and family.

Normal POV

"Uchiha Sasuke."

The voice that called him was sharp and demanded attention. For a while, Sasuke was somewhat lost in his own little world. The fight that he just participated in didn't seem very real to Sasuke. In a way, he liked the beating he got not because he was masochistic, but because it help take some of the hurt he was feeling away. Not much, but a bit. Sasuke looks up with swollen eyes towards Iruka's direction.

"Can you stand up?"

Sasuke shifted his weight on his better leg and attempted to stand without any help and succeeded, but he was still unsteady on his feet. He was bruising all over. For sure there were a few cracked ribs for he found breathing difficult, then there's a gash on his left eyebrow to his forehead, and including the cracked lips and bleeding nose, Sasuke didn't appear TOO bad.

"Good. Now go home."

Everyone looks at Iruka oddly, even Sasuke.

"I'm pretty sure no one wants to cause any more trouble (Iruka looks at Kiba in particular), and that everyone has vented out enough frustration for a while. So please, do us all a favor: go home. You're not needed or wanted here. You need help, and I'm very sure that woman of yours will provide you all the help you may want. So please, just leave."

Iruka was looking at Sasuke coolly, but behind the cool exterior was an inferno of emotions and thoughts going about inside, many questions as to why this should happen to Naruto, some accusations and anger towards Sasuke and the village, and the main feeling: guilt. Although he did not see it coming like many other ninjas of Sasuke's deceit, he thought that he at least could have done SOMETHING to prevent Naruto from leaving. He was a horrible guardian and father figure to Naruto I he let him leave Konoha with sadness and anger. Who knows if he would ever consider coming back home?

Sasuke looked away from Iruka's calm face, for even though it betrayed no emotions, he could feel the anger and resentment Iruka was feeling for him as he kept looking at Sasuke. Without another word, Sasuke limps his way from the sparring ground, head up, for even though he has lost a lot of his pride, he still has some dignity left in him to walk away tall and head strong from a battle.

As soon as he was out of hearing, Kiba couldn't help but smirk somewhat and started to snicker somewhat.

"Can you believe that? Went down so fast you'd think he was nothing but an average villager! He calls himself a ninja… and he's supposed to be the Uchiha heir! What a laugh! I'd expect him to put up more of a fight when-"

"He wasn't fighting you seriously."

The speaker was none other than Kakashi who, after the serious moment was over, went back to reading his perverted books. The sentence caught everyone off guard. Iruka just sighed. Rubbing his nose, he walked towards Kakashi, taking the perverted book and walked a few feet away from him.

Everyone was watching as Iruka walked a few feet away from Kakashi and stopped. Turning around to face Kakashi, calm as ever and eyes closed, he wound his arm back like a baseball pitcher, and whipped the book towards Kakashi's head. It must had been because Kakashi was a jounin and ex-anbu, or the fact that he was an awesome ninja, or even maybe it was because he lived with Iruka so long, but he anticipated the book being thrown towards him without looking, took out another copy and just dodged the one coming at him.

This happened in a matter of a couple of seconds. What happened next made everyone slightly sweat out of fear and confusion to what their old academy teacher did to Kakashi.

Iruka appeared out of nowhere on top of Kakshi, grabbing his vest and began pulling him up and slamming his head back on the ground screaming nonsense. All was heard were, "YOUSONOFABITCHWHATTHEHELLDOYOUMEANHEWASNTFIGHITNGSERIOUSLYIFYOUDON'TEXPLAININFIVEMINUTESCONSIDERYOURSELFHOMELESSANDWILLREMAINCELIBATESEXFORSIXMONTHS!!!" (Discerning Iruka's words: You son of a bitch! What the hell do you mean he wasn't fighting seriously! If you don't explain yourself in five seconds consider yourself homeless and will remain celibate for six months!!!)

"Iruka love, if you would stop slamming my head to the ground like a madman I can explain. Also, I would never do anything to upset you to the point of having you make me become homeless and saint-like. You know that!"

Iruka stopped after a few more slams, took a deep breath, and relaxed, getting off of Kakashi like nothing happened.

Everyone was still watching, mouths agape, and feeling a bit fearful of Iruka, who they always regarded as the kind relative who they can always screw around with and never get in trouble because the 'kind relative' loves them too much. After the encounter of psycho Iruka though, they all changed their image of the 'kind relative'.

Kakashi smiled at them all, as if noticing them for the first time.

"So Kiba, you thought you, Shikamaru and Neiji actually won that fight, huh? You really should rethink about that. Sure, Shikamaru caught him wonderfully, and nothing can get past the shadow wielding jutsu, don't get me wrong, but I have trained with Sasuke before… I have seen the jutsus, the amazing strategies that kid can come up with within seconds, and the amount of chakra he uses for every fight. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but it seems as though he never had the intention to fight any of you, for he didn't even use a tenth of his chakra."

The group was shocked at the news, all except Sakura who also knew what Sasuke was capable of and of course, she WAS his teammate for more than 3 years. It's pretty sad if she didn't know how her own teammate would fight like after knowing him for so long.

Kakashi continues, though he replaces his book in his vest, and looks at each and every one of them. All of them felt as if he were trying to read their minds, see what they're thinking, and feel what they're feeling. It was really weird.

"You guys have to remember that he's still an Uchiha, which says a lot since that clan is made up of geniuses and prodigies, Sasuke being one of the most special one of them all in his clan next to his brother."

All of the old Rookies looked away, anywhere but the jounin for they felt embarrassment for actually forgetting and a bit ashamed of themselves for doing what they did, while the 3 boys felt stupid for forgetting a fact like that slip away from their minds, their pride hurting a bit hearing how they were technically the losers and how the ass Sasuke walked away as the better man.

Looking at each and one of them one more time, the jounin had nothing else to say, so he walks away, grabbing his lover's arm along the way, the lover in question was still deep in thought. Kakashi waved at the group of young men and women as he and his lover walked away, at least he was waving at whoever looked his way, but each one was deep in his and her own thought.

'So we wasted a few hours of our lives watching a four on one fight, and get a result that just kicks you in the face… and we're still here because…?'

'Sigh… so troublesome… need to work on that shadow jutsu… can't believe I actually joined in the fight even though I knew Uchiha wasn't really giving all he's got…'

'Damn. What a waste of a perfectly good afternoon…'

'Damn. I'm hungry again. Everyone looks deep in thought. Should I voice out something…? Would it spoil the moment? Damn it all…'

"Hey, people!"

Everyone looked at the person who spoiled the moment, none other than Sakura of course, who broke out of her train of thought just a bit faster than Chouji, and looked at each of them like she had the greatest idea in the world, but then that's hard to tell, since she looks like that most of the time and her ideas were just passable, not the best but acceptable when it comes to making decisions and whatnot.

"I don't know if any of you guys remember, but Naruto is still gone. I for one want to know at least where he is so that I may be able go help him out, after all, we were team mates, and this is supposed to be a dangerous mission. Who else wants to come with me?"

Well, because a lot of them have to go home for supper and/or need to get something for their parents, the group split up, some going to Tsunade's office, others going home, but they all promised to meet up again sometime during the week to talk about what happened in the office. Off the remainder of the group marched, toward the Hokage's Tower, a.k.a., Tsunade's prison.

**Hokage Tower**

'Damn it damn it damn it damn it damn it!!! Damn it all to hell!!!!'

And so, the day goes on for Konaha's fearless leader, the student of the previous third Hokage, Sarutobi, one of the three great legendary Sannins and the best medical nin in all of the Fire Country… fighting a losing battle with the many paper work neatly stacked and piled high in her desk that it actually touched the ceiling because Shizune, the ever caring, gentle, and loving assistant and disciple of Tsunade, thought it a worthy punishment for the great leader who once again got drunk while working in the morning, after the encounter with Sasuke, and waking up at dawn to begin her work that doesn't ever seem to end.

'God… so I drank a bit more than I usually do in the morning… I can't help it if paper work is boring as hell and the stupid little ass pissed me off!! Why must Shizune be such a pain…? Why was I forced to this job again…? Oh yeah. Of the three of us that were taught under the great one, one is the biggest pervert that writes his own shitty porn (Elsewhere: Jiraiya sneezes while working on one part of his new story, ruining the picture and the graphic details, but then it didn't look too bad in his eyes so he continues his story, imagining one of the female characters as his beloved Tsunade), the other is an ancient psychopath who can't dress OR stop stealing children… (Elsewhere: Orochimaru felt himself shiver as he continues to molest his new toy in another body that he just stole. Of course, the child (A/N: can you guess what gender?) under him was scared shitless, but seeing the freaky pedophile stop gave him hope that he will be left alone, until he saw those yellow eyes turned back to him with cold hunger and dark lust, and he knew, he was screwed. Literally.) so I suppose I was the best candidate, since I only gamble and drink. Wow. What a messed up council. Sarutobi sensei… I wonder if you found amusement knowing what became of your students…'

Before Tsunade can ponder more about how ironic and crazy her life is, there was a knock outside the door to her office.

"If that's you Shizune, NO I don't forgive you so don't think you can march your fat ass in here or else I'll take away your salary for this month!!!"

Angry and irritated, Tsunade stops whatever she was doing ('Thank god!! An excuse not to work!') and waits for a response on the other side. Finally, in a sheepish voice by one of her many jounins that have no missions, she hears one of them speak.

"-Cough- Uh, Hokage-sama, you have visitors. Should I let them in?"

Tsunade was curious, bored, and want to procrastinate more whenever she looks at the pile of paper work. Since none of her jounins are kicking any asses, it might just be some random villager or even more ninjas in need of missions like her darling brat.

'Don't I miss him all right… I hope he comes back soon. What the hell am I going to tell those other kids, the ones that care, if they ask? Well if it's them, then the hell with it. I don't like paperwork and Sasuke. I can handle a handful of mature kids no problem!'

"Who is it?"

"Haruno Sakura, Rock Lee, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuga Neiji, Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba."

Without a second thought, Tsunade composed her disorderly self (straightening her clothes, wiping away what's left of sleep from her eyes, and the little drool from her mouth, and of course, the bottles of sake and cups. Can't be bad influence to kids that are still so young… What would their parents say?)

"Let them in"

In strolled the young ninjas, all looking similarly as distressed as she was very early that morning when she was approached with a request to leave the village for a bit.

As they all came into the room, the young ninjas gave their leader a slight bow, and Sakura, being the head of the small group, approached the question, that they all have in their mind.

"Tsunade-sama, please, tell us where Naruto is! We're begging you. As his friends, all we can do is worry. It's not like him to leave us without a proper good-bye! His letter speaks riddle itself! Please. Where is he?"

Tsunade smirked. She couldn't help it. She knew that these kids really cared about Naruto, and vice versa, but the funny thing is, they know next to nothing about him, save maybe for Neiji, and Shikamaru probably have some idea about the real Naruto, but no one else. Sad really, that even though they've known each other for so long, no one else knew about the other side of Naruto, not even Sasuke and they lived together!!

Tsunade had an idea that the reason Naruto didn't tell anyone was because he wanted them all to find out themselves, just like Neiji. The thing about Naruto is that because he's been hurt for so long, it's no wonder why he put up such a mask, and it works, but its what keeps him from being even closer to his friends, he knows that, but then, there may be still a part of him that's scared to come open to people, so he hopes that they will find out in time. Tsunade hopes they will too, but at the moment…

Looking straight into Sakura's eyes, she told her, and the rest of them that were there:

"Pupil or no pupil, you won't get an answer from me, just like Sasuke. But unlike Sasuke, I won't kick you out by force. I only ask that you keep whatever information Naruto told you to yourselves, and return home."

**Neiji's POV**

"Pupil or no pupil, you won't get an answer from me, just like Sasuke. But unlike Sasuke, I won't kick you out by force. I only ask that you keep whatever information Naruto told you to yourselves, and return home."

The words spoken were casually and direct, but beneath it we all heard the message: I know what you kids plan to do. The answer is no so don't even think about it or else you're in big trouble, so big not even your parents can save you.

Well, I knew it would come down to this. I believe Naruto would return someday, so I don't worry too much, especially since I know he can take care of himself well enough. I just hope he doesn't cause too much trouble wherever he is. When he returns, I want to challenge him, see what he's learned, know about his travel, and try to win his heart that was once Uchiha Sasuke's, but is now probably in pieces that only pure love can make it whole once again.

Even though my chances are slim to none, I still have hope. Forget about destiny, because when it comes to Naruto, nothing can be for sure or planned, which is why this is one of the many reasons as to why I love him so much.

Normal POV

After a bit more argument, Tsunade told them what she did to Sasuke this morning, and that if they continue to argue with her she'd give them the same treatment.

"I'm tired but serious all the same. I told you, the mission is confidential and only someone like Naruto can accomplish this. It is a one-man mission, and none of you can go find him. Like he said, it may or may not take a year. In the mean time, all of you can get back to your daily lives by training, going on missions, grow stronger for Naruto. I'm not telling you to forget about him, but at the moment and until he gets back, you can't do anything for him. End of discussion. Now get your asses back home or so help me I'll pound you all to a pulp and take away a month worth of missions from each and every one of you. Are we clear?"

By now, Tsunade was turning slightly red in the face, both hands on her desk and standing, some papers fell to the ground but she ignored them and stared straight at the kids standing in front of her, all of whom stood their ground and listened to every word that was said, processing them in their own mind.

When Kiba looked as though he was going to say something, Hinata tugged on his arm lightly, but he knew it meant that he should shut up. Sakura and the rest looked defeated just like him, and he knew then that it meant that they should call it a day. With a sigh, Kiba and the rest of them gave a short bow, said their good byes, and turned to leave.

It wasn't until each and everyone left the room that Tsunade sighed in relief. Taking a seat and replacing a cup and bottle of sake to her desk, she poured some of the bottle's contents to the small cup, gulping the liquid down and placing it back to the desk, looking relaxed.

"You can come out now. As you can tell, they're all gone."

From the shadow of her chair, a black figure started to rise out of it, but the more of it's body came out of the shadow, the more the darkness around him disappeared until there was just a young man standing behind the chair wearing a plain black tank top, black cargo pants, and black sandals with long flowing black hair and eyes as dark as night. The young man said nothing, just handed the letter he carried with him in front of Tsunade, gave her a small cold smile that she did not see, and disappeared.

For the longest time, Tsunade just sat on her chair, ignoring the letter, just enjoying the silence and watching her room as it was bathed in golden orange light from the setting sun. It was relaxing, and even though she should be glad that the punk wrote her something, she knew for a fact that it does not mean that he's going to be home the next day. As the sun continues to set, giving room for night, she decides to finally open the letter.

_Baa-chan_

_I've arrived safely to the Lightning Country, and I'm doing pretty well. I hope the same goes for you too. It's really not that bad here, not including the part where I was greeted and molested by the biggest, ugliest, baldest guy in my life. It was horrible! But, I had some fun in getting him back. Don't you worry though! The man won't remember me at all. He'll be remembering much better things instead…_

_Baa-chan, I think that for such a top mission such as this I should have been assigned a partner or two right? Well, where is my partner supposed to be? I hope you don't expect me to do this all on my own! Write me back soon, Baa-chan. I can't wait to hear your response and lame excuses!_

_Uzumaki_

Well, wasn't that nice of the punk? Since the letter wasn't all that nice in her opinion (which is childish of her, she knew, but she can't help it whenever she thinks about the kid, he always seem to bring that side out of her!), she decides to write a later, maybe tomorrow, or even next week. He'd be too busy to notice anyways.

Boy was she right.

**Lightning country, Kyo's Hideout**

A few hours later, Kyo received news about the mission, how everyone in Hiro's base was killed, even Hiro himself, but everyone in his own group was dead as well, which is why he demanded to talk to Orochimaru, his temporary guest in his luxurious hideout.

Kyo was pacing back and forth devastated, angry, and above all, scared at the news he got. He didn't know exactly what to say to the man sitting in front of him in his loving room, but he knew he had to say something or else he may just pass out with all the emotions and thoughts going on in his head.

"What was the meaning of this!? This was not part of the contract! You killed my men!! I trusted you!"

Orochimaru, sitting on a loveseat, watched the large man walk back and forth in front of him, pondering when would be the proper time to kill him since he's all that useful to him anymore as he completed a part of Orochimaru's new plan of seeking immortality since Sasuke was no use to him anymore.

'The fat man is so damn annoying. Always thinks with his dick first. It's a miracle that he's lived this long at all.'

"From what I remember, Kyo-kun, that the reason you called me was so that I can help YOU in stead of the late Hiro, since you want power oh so much more than Hiro, and now you have it. You are now the strongest group in the Lightning Village."

"But with the cost of my own men!! Some of the very best in my gang!"

Orochimaru gave him a dark look and a small sinister laugh.

"I, Orochimaru, will not take weaklings under my command. If they are going to die anyways because they're so weak, why not have them end their misery now?"

Kyo felt cold all over. He now understood the mistake he has done, and that was to make an agreement with the devil that took away more than what he achieved in that one night. He could not bear to be in the same room as the cold killer in front of him any longer, for he felt as though those very eyes can suck out his soul and devour it.

Excusing himself by saying that he had to make calls to the families of the ones that had passed away that night, he wished Orochimaru good night and left, closing the door behind him as he left.

Kabuto was, of course, in the same room as Orochimaru, always at his side, always there when his master needed help, rarely causing trouble or disappointing him, smirking the same cold, evil smirk his master wore.

"So, when do you plan to tell Kyo-san, Orochimaru-sama?"

Orochimaru's smile grew wider, but talked as though diapproving Kabuto's question, as though it were something silly.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Kabuto, you must be more descriptive, how else would I know what you're asking? Did you mean when I'd tell Kyo that most of Hiro's men, and Hiro himself, are still alive? That the piece of land where his own men died is one big seal, and that all the ones that died there and their souls are now trapped there as part of my new jutsu to keep my immortality, or when I'd tell him his use for me is over and that I'm going to kill him?"

Kabuto gave a dark chuckle, helped Orochimaru off the seat to go back to his room, and the while being careful of the still useless arms.

"I meant all of them, master."

Elsewhere

"What!? Why is it that I'M staying behind while YOU, the KAZAKAGE, get to go to Lightning Country?! Shouldn't I be the one going or even Kankuro since we're both your assistants and head of your council?"

The words were lost to deaf ears. Kankuro knew that it was useless to scream his disagreement to his brother, but it's always good to try. They, the village of the sand, received news from their source that Orochimaru was planning on an attack to one of the Sand's neighboring village. Gaara, wanting a break from the roll as Kazakage, decided that he and one of his siblings should depart the Sand and go to Lightning Village as soon as possible to find the ones making the plan, kill the off for the hell of it, and come home happy. At least, that was Gaara's idea for a plan, one which Temari did not agree, which is why he's leaving her behind and taking Kankuro with him, who's more willing to do as he says.

"Temari."

She looks at her younger brother, and any other thoughts she had of trying to change her brother's mind died at the tip of her tongue. Even though Gaara has changed a lot, he would still glare daggers at any one that opposes him, goes against his words or decides differently for themselves. It's his way of getting what he wants like a spoiled brat and he likes it, which is what's a pain in a lot of their asses.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to be leaving with Kankuro to Lightning Village. You be my sister and help me as Kazakage from now on, since i trust you more than Kankuro."

Then in a lighter tone and softer look to his face:

"If you like, we promise to bring you back a souvenir. Perhaps the head of the one in charge of this stupid plan?"

Temari knew her brother was serious, so she declined the offer graciously, wishing both her brothers a good trip as Gaara made his way back to his room and Temari started for Gaara's office, to see what she can do before her brother leaves, and if there's anything she might need to ask. She finds out herself, that her brother was a lot like the many Kazakage's before him, and that is to leave a large pile of work for their assistants, supervisors, and council members while they go on 'business trips' for a long period of time, coming back just in time when all the work in the office is done.

'Well now.. I guess I'd be kept busy while those asses are out having fun... Damn it to hell... I'll leave most of these to the council members. They don't seem to do enough.'

And so Temari walks back to her own room whistling along the way, never wondering what would become of the village both her brothers were going to, how much slaying would be done, or who they would encounter when arriving.

Hi there. I don't know is it ok to put lemon on FF and since I don't want to make an account on AFF, I'm just going to send my lemon to anyone who's interested in reading it so tell me when you review. Cheers!

A while ago, Naruto found out that when he's in his Sexy no jutsu form it's paranoia he'd have female reproductive organs in his male body. Learning how special his jutsu was, and getting Tsunade to approve, he told Iruka.

I'm still considering making Naruto pregnant. I can think of so much stuff! But the same goes if he's NOT pregnant.. no idea what's going to happen, which is why I rely on you reviewers!!!


	8. Quick Note

AUTHORS NOTE

Hello beloved readers!

So, I wasn't exactly able to post my new chapter yet due to school and what not, and now I'm stuck with a request of whether or not I want to continue this and make an mpreg fic. I only have one request of it so far, but it got me thinking XD

Also, **TO THE READERS WHO WANT TO READ THE LEMON CHAPTER**, I have the direct link here:

h t t p :// www. mediaminer. org / fanfic / view ch.php ? cid 498001 & submit View + Chapter & id 144025

(They're spaced so please just put them all together again to go straight to the site)

So if for some reason it doesn't work, go to my homepage and I'll have it there too.

Thanks for all your review!! I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can.

- Joya Verde


	9. The Morning After

**See Me For Who I Am**

Oh my gosh!!! I'm back!!! With a new chapter!!! HELLO!!

Well, I'm terribly sorry, but I went through the BIGGEST writer's block EVER!! So, even though it's been awhile, I completed the chapter anyways, right? Well, here you all are!! Chapter 8!!

Again, THANK YOU FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS!

**Summary:** Yaoi. Naruto lives a double life in Konoha. He isn't as stupid as people take him for. Sasuke and Naruto were in a relationship, but Sasuke did something stupid, and they break up later. Naruto leaves Konoha afterwards, without his friends knowing. When he returns, he's changed, but as beautiful as ever. Slowly, everyone in Konoha sees him in a new light. Naruto is attracting trouble without even knowing. What is our blonde ninja to do?

**A/N:** If you don't like to read about guys making out or doing 'stuff' then you may leave or flame me to your hearts content.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. I wish I did though. But if I did I bet it'd be all screwed up.

**Pairings:** At the beginning it's Sasu/Naru, Mia/Sasu. Later, it would be Ita/Naru and one-sided people/Naru. You can decide/vote if you like (But don't give your hopes up…it's REALLY likely to be Ita/Naru XD).

**Note:** any questions, please don't hesitate to ask me.  
**P.S.** If some of you skipped chapter 7, I just want to remind you I FINALLY posted the lemon since no one could find the other site that had the lemon in it! So, enjoy!

**A/N:** Uhhh… I forgot to mention, but I think you all should know, that in Lightning Country right now it's in the late evening, and in Konoha it's early afternoon. I don't know the time for sure but I like it like this, so yeah.

WARNING: Yaoi, as I said earlier, and some major OOC with some characters. I'm trying to get them into character as best as I can… which isn't really saying much.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-Expressions-

_Kyuubi talking_

* * *

**Previously:**

_"Wait! Itachi #2!! Where the hell do you think you're going?!! Come back and finish what you started bastard!! Oh wait. The real Itachi is back, pulling Itachi #2 off me and climbing on the bed, all nude and sweaty and hard and ready for some action. Oh damn… can I get any harder? He's crawling slowly towards me from the end of the bed… and no more thoughts came into my mind as I was blown away into oblivion for the rest of the night until dawn by the best lover(s) I've ever had."_

_Iruka was looking at Sasuke coolly, but behind the cool exterior was an inferno of emotions and thoughts going about inside, many questions as to why this should happen to Naruto… Who knows if he would ever consider coming back home?_

_Tsunade: Since the letter wasn't all that nice in her opinion (which is childish of her, she knew, but she can't help it whenever she thinks about the kid, he always seem to bring that side out of her!), she decides to write a later, maybe tomorrow, or even next week._

_"Tsk tsk tsk. Kabuto, you must be more descriptive, how else would I know what you're asking? Did you mean when I'd tell Kyo that most of Hiro's men, and Hiro himself, are still alive? That the piece of land where his own men died is one big seal, and that all the ones that died there and their souls are now trapped there as part of my new jutsu to keep my immortality, or when I'd tell him his use for me is over and that I'm going to kill him?"_

**Chapter Eight: The Morning After**

**Konoha**

It was a normal boring day in the normal peaceful village of Konoha. The residents were continuing their daily lives trying to make a living or just enjoying Konoha and all that it offers. Such as the marvelous bath houses, spas, swimming pools, beach, etc. that would have women revealing lots of skin or wearing nothing at all. It is such places as these, that the amazing, the great and the most perverted man that the ninja world would offer could be found: Jiraiya.

And because it is Jiraiya, one can expect the old toad to be found out by one of ladies or patrons and be beaten until he looks no more than a rotten mushed tomato, all the while trying to explain that all he wanted to do was to 'collect data'. No one of course, would be able to understand him and his ways but his fellow readers and men who share the same interests as him.

At this moment, after being kicked out doing what he loves most, our favourite perverted sanin is walking all by himself to visit his favourite big chested, gambling addict of a leader of Konoha sanin. Of course, knowing him, since he couldn't gather enough data for his new book, he would most likely try to beg Tsunade to let him use her ideal image as his newest character. Although, whether because he's been beaten so he's got some brain damage, or it's because he has some twisted imagination that Tsunade would actually say yes, he decides to give it a try.

"I mean, how can she NOT say yes? She gets to be the main character in my book! I think she would be happy to get a new image of herself instead of the image she always portrays, which everyone knows, is getting highly repetitive and boring. Yes! She WILL like this idea! I just know it!"

In the midst of his pathetic and ridiculous planning, out poofs Kakashi a few feet in front of him. All Jiraiya sees is the happy little smile that Kakashi usually does with his eye, and a letter in one of his hands and a copy of Itcha Itcha in the other. Before Jiraiya could speak though, he was asked a very familiar question:

"Before I give this letter to you, may I please have an autograph?"

**Hokage Tower**

Upon entering the tower unannounced and as a surprise to Tsunade, Jiraiya was able to catch her unaware and dozing off on her desk, pen still in one hand and mountains of paper stacked all around her forgotten. Jiraiya didn't want to wake her up not because he was afraid of a cranky Tsunade (which he's encountered many times before), but because he thinks the way she was snoring and mumbling about how much she wanted to do surgery on Sakura's face so she can reduce the size of her forehead would be good blackmail material. Especially since he recorded everything with his newly bought (-cough-stolen-cough) recorder that he got during one of his travels/researches.

The moment she stopped talking and Jiraiya pressed the 'Stop' button, which made a little popping noise, Tsunade woke up, just to see a leering old man with a lecherous grin in front of her face. Of course, the automatic response:

"OW! Owowowowowowowow!!! Let go! Augh!! It hurts! I'm sorry I'm sorry! AUGH!! It was my fault! I'm sorry!!"

"Oh… so I'm not dreaming."

Of course, the automatic response for Tsunade when facing something so ridiculously weird upon waking up was to pinch and pull the other's face extremely hard so she knows that it was, after all, not a nightmare.

**5 minutes later…**

Once Tsunade was fully awake and Jiraiya had a nice ice pack to heal his wounded face, they went straight to the topic of Naruto.

"Naruto wrote a letter to me already. For some reason, there seems to be something odd that I couldn't make out about the letter. I mean, it sounds like him and everything, and I was thinking of ignoring his plea for a partner. But then I thought, even if I did send someone to work with him, would it be contradicting his wishes? He told me he wanted to stay away from Konoha as long as possible… So the idea of sending someone on this mission with him, who he wouldn't know and doesn't know him, they would have to work together for a while and even get to know one another so Naruto would be reminded of Konoha a lot… Well, it cannot work that well, right? Besides, the reason I gave him this mission was so that he can take as long as he wants to be by himself and forget all that's happened with the Mr. 'I cheated on my best friend for a slut but that doesn't mean I don't want him anymore' – fucktard Uchiha."

Jiraiya looked at Tsunade for a moment, and then thought of something.

"Did you remember to disengage the jutsu on the letter?"

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya with a surprised expression. Next thing she did was toss paper around as she searched for the letter, all the while, explaining to Jiraiya,

"It was a top secret mission. Not even a handful knew about it. I suppose I was being too careless and hopeful that nothing would happen to the dumb kid that I forgot that he ALWAYS attracts trouble! Now where the hell… AH HAH!! I found it!"

Tsunade's table and floor was flooded with paper dealing with contracts with other countries, more peace treaties, pleas for new buildings and more materials from other countries from the residents, mission reports…. The list of important materials goes on and on but none of it is as important as a piece of paper with chicken scratched writing from Naruto that Tsunade only has her eyes on.

Without saying another word, Tsunade performs the hand gesture for releasing the jutsu, but nothing happened. Confused, she looks at the paper, then at every corner, then at the back just to be sure, and tries again, only to get the same result. Annoyed, Tsunade does the hand gestures again, saying "Kai!" but once again, nothing.

"What the hell…?"

Tsunade looks at Jiraiya for an explanation, though she already knew the answer in the back of her head but secretly denies it, but by looking at Jiraiya's face says it all.

The letter was not written by Naruto's hand, but by someone who either with him or knew of his whereabouts.

"Tsunade," The Hokage focuses back to Jiraiya's face, still swollen from the pinch, "I believe it's only right to send maybe a couple of people for Naruto, just as this person asks. No doubt the person hopes it would be one of our elites, someone Naruto wouldn't know so they can perhaps try to take their identities and get closer to Naruto. But I have a different idea."

Sighing and forgetting about her worries for her beloved surrogate brother, Tsunade sits straighter to listen to Jiraiya's idea, all the while wondering what Naruto has gotten himself into once again.

**Lightning country, Kyo's Hideout**

**Kyo's P.O.V.**

After that talk with Orochimaru, I left to go to the dining room. There, I have been on the phone all night making calls to the families of my deceased men. Although I'm royally pissed with the trick he did, I can still be glad that Hiro is finally rid of. But the cost of this was too much…

"HAHAHAHAH! So I lost a great deal of men, so what? There are plenty of douches out there looking to get picked up and work for me! I mean, who on earth wouldn't want the attention and fame?

"You're right as always boss."

Kyo freezes, hitched a breath and literally felt his bowel movement moving so fast, he was sure he crapped in his pants, but he wasn't so sure since all he was focusing on was the wall in front of him, trying not to turn around to who it was that was behind him, this person who sounded almost exactly like Ryu.

"I mean, who on earth **wouldn't** want the attention and the fame when it is Nakamura Kyo leading?"

**Normal P.O.V.**

Kyo stopped everything he was doing. One hand holding onto his phone, the other gripping the dining room table, scared that if he were to turn around, he will see the dead body of none other than his right hand man. The one who died with all his men because of the snake bastard, the one whom he will miss the most.

So he thought.

"Not to mention the **publicity** you will receive after people all around have heard how tricky a man such as yourself can be when everyone in his previous gang were all **killed in one night**."

With each word escaping the mouth of Ryu, Kyo could hear him getting louder and louder until it appears as though the man was directly behind him. And Kyo had yet to utter any sounds.

At this moment, Kyo felt as though he could not breathe, as though the man who he believes is dead reached his hands inside his chest and was gripping his lungs. As soon as these thoughts entered Kyo's mind, suddenly a hand landed on his shoulder and quickly turned him around.

"Luckily, not _everyone_ is dead."

Kyo stared, pudgy eyes widening for once again he totally surprised to see Ryu alive but his eyes looked so dead Kyo was wondering whether or not this was a dream. Those grey eyes looking at him portrayed nothing. It was void of all emotions and looked as though he was seeing through him. It all changed when Ryu suddenly gave him a cold smile, with his eyes glinting crazily as Ryu continue to stare at him.

"I'm back, Kyo."

With a hand made into a fist and charged with chakra that became fire, it was thrust into Kyo's chest, coming out the other end. At this point, Kyo let out a gargled cry, gripping onto Ryu, attempted to claw the arm out of his chest, and continued to look at the man that he had taken care of for years. The look returned was a small smile, and emotionless grey eyes as Ryu removed his arm from Kyo's chest, and watched as the hole grew bigger and bigger, the effect of the jutsu which burns everything after it touches an object.

"But unlike me, you're no longer of use to anyone."

Kyo didn't even hear the last part, dying within the minute Ryu's arm was removed from his chest, becoming dust within several more minutes as the jutsu burned him up. Ryu watched the entire time, thinking about the past, how long he had worked for the man, how long he had looked up to him, and how he always thought he would die for him. But as always, life is just a joke. The man betrayed him and everyone who was like brothers to Ryu, jus for his own needs. Unbeknownst to Ryu, while he was deep in thought, someone else had entered the room, and Ryu did not acknowledge the stranger until he heard a chuckle coming from the stranger.

"I like you. How would you like to join me? And, unlike your deceased gang leader, I can promise you anything you want. In return, I ask for your loyalty. How does that sound to you?"

Ryu turns around quickly, making sure the man was unarmed before properly looking at him. All in all, Ryu felt kind of sick, for not only does the man not look pretty to his standards, he gave off waves of evil and power, and with the way he was dressed and the tone of his skin, Ryu took a tad bit longer to reply for it had to take him a while to take in the image of the man himself.

"First of all, who the fuck are you? Secondly, what the _fuck_ is that you're wearing?"

Without so much as a blink, the snake Sannin smiled grew wider as he took in the site of the slightly burnt and tired ninja. The tired man was the one whom Kabuto spoke about, the one who is able to fulfill his promises and complete difficult missions. Seems like a worthy enough man to take in and have him serve the Sannin. Thus, Orochimaru replied to the seemingly worthy man.

"I am Orochimaru. I have seen your skills and hear much about you, Akuryou no Ryuichi. What say you join me, now that you are unemployed?"

**Later…**

Ryu retired to one of the many rooms in Kyo's household. After the introductions and dealing with whatever was left of Kyo's body, Ryu made a deal with Orochimaru, which is to be loyal and faithful to him and in return, he will become more powerful and famous than he is now. All there is to do is wait. After all, it was late and Ryu was exhausted due to the failed mission and killing Kyo with what's left of his strength.

Meanwhile, the snake Sannin and his ever-faithful servant were back in their own chambers, with a sound jutsu surrounding the room to make sure there were no eavesdroppers around the unfamiliar mansion, especially if their new guest decided to wander around and accidentally heard some _things_ better left unheard for him.

At the moment, Kabuto was helping Orochimary change the bandages for his useless arms while Orochimaru was deep in thought, all the while with the evil smirk present on his face.

"Kabuto."

At that moment, Kabuto went to dispose the old bandages and went to pick up a new yukata for Orochimaru.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama?"

"How are the men coming along?"

"Hiro-san and his men made it back to their own base with no problem at all. Meanwhile, Hiro-san left a few of his most trustworthy men to watch the process of the jutsu you created suck whatever soul that had died on the land where Hiro-san's base was and go into the urn you gave them. They should have it here sometime in the morning."

"-Chuckle- Good."

"I must admit though, it was rather fortunate for us that most the men who work for Hiro-san has unique bloodline limits. Not to mention that one fellow who focuses on illusions. Not one of Kyo-san's men knew what they were getting themselves into."

"Well, that just tells us that we made the right choice when deciding which group we wanted to serve us. Now with such a strong group of ninjas and my new technique for immortality nearly complete, we shall be able to take over Konoha soon."

"But what about Ryu? What shall we do when he discovers that all of Hiro-san's men and hiro-himself is still alive?"

"Simple. Either he gets over it, or he dies."

**Lightning Country Hotel**

**Itachi's P.O.V.**

'*GROAN* Am I in hell? Why the FUCK is my head hurting so much? Why the fuck is it so bright? I'm so tired… I can barely move… Was I kidnapped? Is this a new form of torture? No, this is probably hell…'

I opened my eyes a bit when I felt slight movement in front of me, and although it was stupid of me to even try opening my eyes, the sight I saw made up for the pain. There, lying on his side facing me, was Naruto, but this was the Naruto whom I have not seen for a few years and not using his henge; this was Naruto in all his natural beauty: the boy was just as tanned as when he was using his henge, but the skin looked much more softer and glowing… his hair, which was streaked with red as bright as blood are now the colour of pure gold, spread all around the pillow… he still had his marks on his cheeks but his face was more angular, less feminine, and surprisingly, much more angelic.

After getting past the whole 'the sun is not trying to kill me' mantra, I stared at this beautiful being for a long period of time, watching him sleep contentedly, and started to think to myself:

'Okay… so this probably isn't hell… so what the fuck happened last night?!'

And upon asking himself that question, which was like the code to opening a lock, images and memories of the previous night started to flow to his already poorly abused, sensitive head.

_Going to a club… A beautiful blonde all tied up… Luscious lips around his arousal… Moans and cries throughout the night…_

Itachi stares blankly at the sleeping Naruto for a second, and slowly falls back down to lie on his pillow, all the while staring at the sleeping blonde and his yellow hair splayed all over the pillow.

'So not only did I get really drunk, I slept with a 16 year old boy. It's official. I'm a pedophile, and I don't feel like giving a damn. Kami if Orochimaru were to see me now…'

"Morning"

Itachi refocuses his attention to his bed partner, to see bright ocean-blue eyes staring right back at him with curiosity and a bit of embarrassment.

A small 'Hn' was the reply. And thus, the staring contest continues with a slight awkward silence now that both participants are feeling more wide-awake.

"So…"

Naruto began.

"About last night…"

Naruto continued to stare at Itachi, but this time with a full-blown blush across his cheeks that had started to cover his entire face. All Itachi did was stared back, without seeming like he was going to say anything. Almost like the friendly, outgoing ninja Naruto saw the other day was never there, and what he had instead was another stuck-up, pain in the ass Uchiha.

What Naruto did not know though, was that Itachi was deep in thought with himself about the situation, and all the while trying to come up what to say.

'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.'

At the moment, he wasn't coming up with anything good.

'I know I said I wanted him someday, but this is too soon. I can't, I shouldn't have had it happen this way, or later he will definitely hate me. Not to mention, the teen is still illegal! But what on earth should I say? "Hey thanks for the amazing sex the other night, but since I have a huge crush on you and was dead drunk, I pretty much couldn't control myself wanting to screw your brains out." Like THAT wouldn't get him to hate me sooner.'

Unbeknownst to Itachi, Naruto was getting pretty irritated with the lack of talking that should have been going on and decide to voice what HE had to say.

"Listen Itachi, since you're not really giving me much of an input here, with you in 'deep thought' or spacing out or whatever, I think you should know that I'm not ready to get into another relationship and make a commitment or anything."

Itachi continues to give him the unnerving look, but was slightly surprised by what the blonde had to say. This would have taken a load off of Itachi's head, but he knew, deep down, he had hoped that Naruto wanted something else, like he does.

"So why not just think of this as a drunken escapade? I like you, don't get me wrong, but I'm not at that stage yet where I feel like fooling around with you… So in the meantime, why don't I just go for now, get something to eat, spy a bit more, then see you later? Okay? Great!"

And with that, Naruto gets up, walks to pick up a white t-shirt and some track pants from his drawers (in all his nakedness that Itachi could do nothing but stare) and went to the washroom for a shower.

All the while, Itachi had yet to say anything, but it seems that the friendship they had started not too long ago may not go back to the way it is.

With a sigh, Itachi gets up to make something for himself and Naruto to eat in their live-in motel.

"-Sigh- What am I going to do?"

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

"WHAT am I going to do?"

"_Well, for starters, I think you should admit that __**I **__was right, once again!"_

'Oh my gosh! Kyuu! YOU'RE ALIVE!'

'Shut up kit. The last couple of days I have been meditating due to the fact of the raging headaches I've been getting with you thinking of that Uchiha every little while, and after the night you had with him, it's like there's a never ending rain of your thoughts and how "great" the night was for you. My poor head…' (1)

Naruto couldn't help but blush and wasn't able to say anything as he continued his shower. Sure he developed a bit of a crush towards Itachi, but that's because the man was just… everything he wasn't.

'_I know what you mean kit, but still, you __**must**__ be on guard. There's something about him that he's not saying. I'm worried if you give too much of yourself to him, you might end up hurt.'_

'Kyuu, relax. I've been hurt all my life, I know how to be on guard and keep my heart away from these things. Sure Itachi may be different and this crush I have for him may grow, but the fact is, he's still listed as a missing-nin, he's still in Akatsuki, and until I find out the whole truth as to _why_ he is here, there's not much you have to worry about Kyuu. I won't let him into my heart.'

Kyuubi was sad to hear what Naruto had to say, but he had to admit, it was true and Naruto is a lot smarter and mature than what people think of him. Thus, Kyuubi could only agree with the teen, and promised to help in any way he could. Speaking of helping…

'_Naruto. Do you remember the last time you and Sasuke did it the first time…?'_

Naruto halted his movements, bubbles from his hair cascading down his body and to the tub, quickly following the current of water and bubbles down the drain. Blue eyes were growing wide as he let Kyuubi's words sink into his head. Suddenly Naruto felt terrified and found he had a bit of trouble breathing.

'_KIT! Relax! I made sure it wouldn't happen again. I know it was difficult the last time, so don't worry about it. After that time, I developed a way for your body to have a sort of protection for itself at all times when you're having sex, and only when you are ready will it be removed. But __**only**__ when you are ready. An incident like __**that**__ won't happen again. I promise you, Kit.'_

With a few deep breaths, Naruto relaxed and thanked his other guardian. Quickly finishing his shower, he got out to dry himself and get dressed, all the while thinking about what Kyuubi said, and remembering what had happened almost a year ago, and how difficult it was for Naruto to go back to the way things were.

**Flashback**

It was a month after the first time Naruto was bottom during intercourse. During that time, he and Sasuke had been on so many missions, they weren't able to see each other often, and if they did, they were too tired to even have a small talk with one another.

During that month, Naruto had always felt small cramps to his abdomen and sometimes a little bit light headed, but it all went away after eating something and taking a walk around outside. Naruto also noticed that Kyubi had not spoke a lot in the last little while, but Naruto couldn't complain because most of the time, he was too busy with his daily routines and at night, serving the Hokage.

In one of these missions as Konoha's secret angel of death, the enemies prepared an unexpected trap that nearly led to the capture of Naruto, but luckily because of his skills and heightened senses, he was able to avoid the capture, but sustained many injuries, one of which was a blow to his abdomen from one of the enemies as they ganged up on Naruto. After that one blow, the blonde doubled in pain, which hurt a lot more than he expected. So, creating dozens of shadow clones and a handful of blood clones to finish the job, Naruto retreated and hid in the trees to keep an eye on the battle, but at the same time try to understand how the pain had yet to subside from his stomache, yet instead it has spread throughout his body.

'What the hell is this?! Did those bastards inject something in me during the fight? Or did the use chakra behind those blows and now it is affecting me?! KYUUBI! What the hell is wrong with me!? Why am I not healing? Why does it hurt so much?'

'…'

'Otou-san! Help me! I'm begging you…!'

_'I'm sorry kit. I tried. But there's no use. You're losing your child as we speak, and there's nothing I can do to prevent your body from trying to dispel the fetus…'_

Naruto tried to think through the pain. From what he understood, he is, or WAS pregnant, and because of that intense blow to his stomache, which was one of many during the fight, he is losing his baby.

'Kyuu… why didn't you tell me I was pregnant? If you did, I wouldn't have– '

_'Don't lie to me kit. You and I both know you would have accepted this mission. Granted, you may have been a lot more careful, but either way based on what I can feel, this was a doomed pregnancy anyways. If I knew it was possible for you to bear young, I would have prepared your body a lot sooner. But, since neither of us was prepared for this, your child would not have survived long in your body with my chakra in you. My chakra would think it was a parasite trying to harm you -my host- thus it would try to kill it. I'm sorry Naruto.'_

So, Naruto sat in that tree for hours, even after all the enemies were taken care of and the shadow and blood clones disappeared, deep in thought of how he had gotten pregnant without knowing, what had happened during the mission, and what could have happened if he knew about the child and somehow was able to keep it alive.

Naruto did not return to Konoha until a couple of days later. He told no one of the incident and when Tsunade asked what had happened, Naruto just gave her the mission report, told her the mission had drained him a lot of chakra and it just took a little longer than expected for him to recover and return. Tsunade accepted the answer with a bit of skepticism, but kept it to herself.

Naruto returned to his home, but Sasuke wasn't there. So, being alone and safe at last, Naruto let go all the pent up emotions he felt and just cried his eyes out.

**End Flashback**

_'Kit. Don't dwell on the past.'_

"There's nothing to be worried about Kyuu, I have moved on. Now, what say you and I go out there and see what the food here is like?"

Naruto said it out loud with a smile as he added the finishing touches to his red and blonde hair. Now that he had finished his shower, he changed back into his jutsu form and looked at his appearance. Although he has gotten taller, and his physique looked a lot more muscular as opposed to his once bony and lanky self, Naruto did not feel different. After that incident where he lost his child, Naruto felt a bit emptier inside than he did in the past, and he could never really explain it. Kyubi could, but the damn fox didn't want to make his host even sadder than he already was about the memory, so he decides to remain silent. Naruto gives his reflection a small smile as reassurance, knowing that Kyubi can see it. And although Naruto's smile was genuine, his eyes said otherwise, and Kyuubi would see that too.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Naruto leaves the hotel room after saying a quick farewell to Itachi and wanders around the village. Walking around, sneaking and listening to some of the people there, supposedly something BIG happened the night before. Some people looked sad, others concerned. Then, there were some of the few houses that Naruto hopped from where he caught random conversations about a group of men and women all killed and something about a gang fight.

Truthfully, it was nothing too unusual, until the names 'Kyo' and 'Hiro' were mentioned, and before Naruto could catch onto anything else, he was suddenly engulfed in sand.

Shocked for the briefest of moments, the young man starts to laugh within his sand prison. He felt himself being moved and when he finally stopped, he saw that the sand was parting away. When he finally saw the sun again, it was only to be eclipsed by a head and an arm reaching toward him, which he eagerly accepted. Chuckling now, he looks into the eyes of a dear friend and brother-like figure and gives him a tight hug which the red head awkwardly returns.

"Naruto."

"I've missed you too, Gaara."

As the two young men continues their brotherly loving hug, Kankuro decided to leave and not bother with the two friends who he just _knows_ has a lot to catch up on. And since Naruto was there, he would make sure Gaara wouldn't go on a random killing spree, unless of course, there were to be bad news. But it's the sunny blonde whom everyone loves and everything goes his way. Where's the bad news in coming from a guy like that?

**Meanwhile, back in the hotel…**

Itachi was wearing a pair of comfortable track pants and a t-shirt, drinking coffee and sitting on the kitchen table, deep in thought.

**Itachi's P.O.V.**

Well, Naruto left right after his shower with some urgency. After the wake-up ordeal, he still appears to be fine about our situation, and not one bit awkward. Of course, outwardly I act the same way, as though nothing had happened and we're still on the same terms as yesterday. In reality, I was still thinking about the night before, about what has happened between us, and about how the fuck to get him back to base.

The mission was to capture him and bring him back to base. I only have a limited amount of time and within the time I was given, I had hoped to have him trust me and come with me willingly. But, seems as though they have shortened my time. Probably something went wrong and they need me to return soon as possible. But the problem is…

"Exactly how much time do I have before they send the others…?"

I sighed to myself, and continue to ponder my situation and began to plan the next course of action on my part. Thinking until my head began to spin a little (after all, I got drugged AND hammered the night before), I crawled back into bed and thought about the night before, the people Naruto and I met, and the base. Thinking about the base, I reached to the side of my bed to the cloak on the chair next to my bed. To the side, I pull out a picture I always keep within my cloak. Looking at it, I feel much more at ease and feel a smile tug on my face, the smile that comes so naturally only recently was because of the one in this picture. Just looking at the picture, everything seems to be more pleasant, and I myself feel much more calm, making it easier to think about the situation at hand.

"-Sigh- Kouhei… I'll be back soon." (2)

* * *

(1) Although Kyubi is fatherly to Naruto, he accepts the fact that his kit is mature enough to have sex with other people of his choice. What he cannot get over is the fact that memories of intercourse his kit had with people like Itachi and Sasuke would deeply scar the poor fox.

(2) Kouhei – Peace/Calm. I've been obsessed with that name for a while XD and don't worry! Next chapter you will find out who Kouhei is what he means to Itachi!

A/N: SORRY! I had to end it there because there's just too much to think about and I'm not so great with writing a long chapter after not writing for ages XD

FORGIVE ME!! I hope you like the chapter written, and if you have any comments, feel free to post them, thanks.


End file.
